Me quiere,no me quiere
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: Los padre de Ikuto y Amu se conocen desde que ellos eran pequeños. A Ikuto no le agrada Amu, pero sus padres arreglan un matrimonio entre ellos ¿Que pasara? ¿Ikuto lograra querer a Amu? ¿Se lograran enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere… No me quiere **

**Amu POV**

-Amu date prisa-dijo Rima-tienes que llegar a la reunión.

-si, ya lose. No entiendo porque es tan importante.

-porque iras a cenar con lo mejores amigos de tus papás.-me recordó Rima.

-aún así…-dije, un poco molesta.-siempre los vemos. –pero hoy dijeron que era algo muy importante. ¿No?

-si. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-quien sabe. Por eso tienes que apurarte.

-bueno, tienes razón. ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-fueron con Kusu Kusu al salón por algo-respondió Rima, volteándose-mira, ahí vienen.-añadió señalando el cielo.

Y en efecto, venían 5 pequeños bultos volando por el cielo.

-Ran, Miki, Su, Día, ¿Qué les dije?-las regañe.

-Que te avisáramos si nos íbamos-respondieron a coro-lo sentimos.

-bueno, como sea. Tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos Rima, Kusu Kusu.

-adiós Amu-dijo Rima-suerte.

Le hice una seña con la mano, agradeciéndoselo. Ay, perdón por no presentarme. Soy Hinamori Amu y tengo 17 años. Voy en segundo de preparatoria. Tengo una hermanita llamada Ami y tiene 9 años. En la escuela me conocían por ser "cool y sexy", pero mi carácter ha cambiado mucho desde que tengo a mis amigos. Que son: Tadase, el príncipe de la escuela; Rima, amante de los chistes; Kairi, el "cerebrito" del grupo; Yaya, la mas infantil de todos; Kuukai, el mejor en los deportes; y por último, Nageshiko, que es un gran amigo. Me escucha cuando tengo problemas y me aconseja. En fin, tengo unos amigos de lujo.

Cambiando de tema, ahorita voy corriendo a mi casa, para cambiarme porque vamos a salir con los mejores amigos de mis papás: los Tsukiyomi. Yo realmente no estoy muy emocionada porque siempre los vemos. Pero me tengo que aguantar. Llego a mi casa, apenas saludo a mis padres y subo corriendo a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué me puedo poner, Miki?-pregunté en voz alta.

-no te preocupes, aquí esta la solución-dijo Miki, ensenándome el cuaderno que llevaba.

-de acuerdo-acepté, mientras el dibujo de Miki se volvía real.

Me cambie rápidamente y solté mi cabello rosado para que cayera a los lados, ya que lo traía amarrado en una coleta.

-te ves muy linda Amu-dijo Día, apareciendo detrás de mi.

-gracias-dije sonriendo.

Por sino lo he mencionado, que creo que no, tengo 4 charas. Que son tu verdadera personalidad. Ran, aficionada a los deportes; Miki, al dibujo; Su, a la cocina; Día, se podría decir que es mi verdadero yo. Creo.

-Amu-dijo Su, sacándome de mis pensamientos-se hace tarde. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a los Tsukiyomi?

-no seria mala idea-dije, pensando.

-Amu-gritó mi mamá, desde abajo- ¿Lista?

-en un segundo-grité de regreso.

Me miré una última vez en el espejo y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-lista.-dije sin aliento.

-vámonos-dijo mi papá, mientras mi hermanita asentía.

Salimos y nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de los Tsukiyomi. Como el carro iba en silencio, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué era eso tan importante que son querían decir los Tsukiyomi?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eto…..

Pues aquí esta mi primer fanfic.

¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? Dejen Reviews por favor.

Son muy importantes para mí. Me motivan.

Sayonara. Se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Me quiere… No me quiere

**Ikuto POV**

-Ikuto, ¿estas listo?-me preguntó mi mamá, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta de mi habitación.

-desde hace horas.-respondí, sentándose en mi cama.

-los Hinamori ya están por llegar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos tu padre y yo?

-si. Sé amable con su hija, Amu.-recité.-haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Tú más que nadie sabe que esa mocosa no me agrada.

-en primer lugar, no es mocosa. Es una señorita. Y en segundo, ¿Qué te hizo ella?

-la sola mención de su nombre, me enferma. ¿No le has visto la cara que pone cuando me ve?

-no. ¿Cuál pone?

-me mira como si fuera basura.

-claro que no. Ella es una señorita bien educada. Va a una de las mejores escuelas del país.

-¿y eso que? Puede haber ido a Harvard o Stanford y seguir siendo maleducada.

-hijo, esas son universidades. –dijo mi mamá pacientemente.

Yo me quede pensando y luego me encogí de hombros.

-da igual. Lo que quiero decir que pudo haber ido a la mejor escuela y seguir siendo como es.

Mi madre suspiró y se fue.

Yo seguí viendo el techo de mi cuarto, como lo estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, antes de que mi madre me interrumpiera.

Pues dejen presentarme. Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 19 años y voy en la universidad. Tengo una hermana menor llamada Tsukiyomi Utau. Es una de las más famosas cantantes de todo Japón. La conocen como Hoshina Utau, pero su verdadero nombre lo acabo de decir. Tiene dos charas: Iru y Eru. Yo también tengo un chara, que se llama Yoru. Los Hinamori son grandes amigos de mis papás desde que tengo memoria, pero su queridísima hija Amu, la detesto. Es como una de esas que se creen superiores a los demás. Y si no es así, me da igual. No me simpatiza.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Utau, desde la puerta.

Otra que me interrumpe.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-los Hinamori llegaron.-avisó.

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de levantarme.

-bien. Vamos.-dije, pasando a su lado.

-¿no piensas cambiarte?-me preguntó Utau.

-¿tiene algo de malo mi ropa?-respondí, mirándola. Traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color.

-no, pero papá había dicho que no quería ver con lo mismo de siempre.

-pues si no le gusta, que se aguante.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al recibidor. Ahí estaban mis padres con los Hinamori. Detrás de de mi padre estaba Amu. En cuanto la vi, me puse tenso. Traía puesto una blusa de color blanco; una falda negra con un cinto. Su pelo rosado estaba alrededor de su cara. Parecía una de esas que siempre están a la moda. Eso era lo que mas me molestaba de ella. Mas que me mirara como si fuera basura.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo la señora Hinamori, sacándome de mis pensamientos- como has crecido. Estas más alto desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-gracias, señora Hinamori. Y usted esta más bella que nunca-dije amablemente con voz suave.

-gracias por el halago-dijo la señora Hinamori.

-es un placer.

-Ikuto-dijo mi padre-saluda a Amu.

Mi cuerpo, que ya se había relajado, se volvió a tensar. Volteé a verla y vi que ella también se había tensado.

-hola Amu. Es un gusto como siempre.-dije educadamente, tendiéndole mi mano.

-igualmente-dijo entre dientes, estrechando mi mano lo menos posible, tratando de evitar el contacto.

Aproveche esto y la atraje hacia mi. Le di un fuerte abrazo mientras por dentro me reía de ella. Amu seguía tensa y en cuanto pudo, se separó de mí.

-bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos a cenar-dijo mi padre, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-creo que tienes razón.-lo apoyó el señor Hinamori.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y mi padre ordenó que trajeran la comida.

-Ikuto-dijo mi padre- ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Amu? Así podrán platicar sobre algún tema que sea de su interés. Y no tendrán que estar oyendo nuestros temas de conversación. –añadió sonriendo.

_Maldito viejo. _

-si, eso estaría bien. ¿Verdad Amu?-dije volteándola a ver.

-si, tienes razón. –respondió forzadamente.

Es eso llegó un sirviente. Le dijo algo a mi padre en el oído y este le contesto algo que no alcance a oír.

-parece que tendremos que esperar un poco-avisó.- los invito a pasar a la sala de estar. Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Ami, pueden salir a dar la vuelta si quieren.

-si, salgamos-dijo Ami.

-volveremos en un rato-dijo Utau, tomando la mano de Ami.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunté a Amu.

Esta reaccionó y asintió. Caminó a mi lado muy callada. Fuimos al parque, a petición de Ami, a pesar de ser tarde.

Estuvimos ahí un buen rato y después volvimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la sala, pero como no estaban ahí, fuimos al comedor.

-tardaron mucho-dijo mi mamá-si tardan más, la comida se les va a enfriar.

Nos sentamos como estábamos y comimos. La comida, como siempre, estaba deliciosa. Como Amu no había dicho nada en todo el rato, yo le pregunté:

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

-¿ah? Pues bien. Igual que siempre. ¿Y a ti?

-no me quejo. Dime ¿Qué materias no te gusta?

-pues matemáticas. Es la más difícil.

-¿en serio? A mí siempre me pareció interesante.

-es que se me complican lo de las ecuaciones.

-es lo mas sencillo del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que se complica?

-pues que tenemos que hacer después de despejar "x".

-pues tienes que hacer la comprobación.

-para ti es sencillo decirlo porque tu eres bueno en eso.

_¿Qué mosca le picó? ¿Por qué se puso agresiva?_

-al principio no me era tan fácil, pero después de varias veces, lo entendí.

-entonces me estas diciendo que yo no capto las cosas a la primera.

-no, tu misma lo dijiste.

-claro que no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

Me vio desafiante.

-no.

"_Te declaro la guerra"._ Pensé sonriendo. "_eres la persona mas testaruda que he conocido" _

-como quieras.-dije levantándome.

-¿A dónde vas Ikuto?-preguntó mi padre.

-al baño. Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido en mi vida-añadí susurrando en el oído de Amu.

-cállate. –me dijo de regreso.

-no.

Me volteó a ver y tenía un semblante serio.

-y tu eres la persona mas idiota que he conocido.

-gracias. Es una halago.

Me fulminó con su mirada ámbar y yo le sonreí con burla. Esta noche iba a ser divertida.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Me quiere… no me quiere

**Amu POV **

¿Quién se creía que era él? Era la persona más idiota que he conocido en toda mi corta vida. Vi como se iba del comedor.

-¿Amu?-preguntó mi mamá. -¿sucede algo?

-no, no es nada.-dije rápidamente.

Mi mamá se volvió a poner como estaba. Yo seguí comiendo lo poco que quedaba en el plato. Ikuto era la única persona, hasta ahorita, que me lograba sacar mi instinto asesino (y eso que estaba muy escondido). Si se creía el gran genio y que sabia todo, ¿para que me preguntaba cosas, si el ya las sabia todas?

-¿Amu?-me preguntó Utau-¿Qué te sucede?

-nada. Solo creo que estoy un poco distraída.

-no, no crees, estas distraída. ¿Acaso Ikuto te deslumbró con su plática?

-si, aja. Estoy tan deslumbrada que no me cabe en la cabeza lo que dijo.

Utau sonrió.

-eres rara, Amu.

-gracias. Eso me hace sentir muy honrada.

Utau sonrió una vez más antes de que el maldito de Ikuto apareciera.

-¿Me extrañaste Amu?-preguntó, apenas se sentó.

-no sabes cuanto. Casi lloro por tu ausencia. ¿No es verdad Utau?

-¿eh? Ah, si. Casi era un mar de lágrimas.

-Ikuto, Amu-dijo el señor Tsukiyomi.-tenemos algo muy importante que comunicarles.

-suéltalo-dijo Ikuto, despreocupado.

Bueno, como lo habrás notado Amu, tus padres y nosotros somos muy amigos. Por esa misma razón, queremos decirles que, porque nosotros queremos estar unidos más de lo que ya estamos, ustedes dos están comprometidos.

Momentos de silencios. Mi mente procesaba lentamente la información que acababa de recibir.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

-¿Qué?-gritamos Ikuto y yo.

-eso no es posible, porque yo ni siquiera le pedí matrimonio.-dijo Ikuto_. _

_Maldito Idiota. Hasta el más idiota entiende que es un matrimonio arreglado._

-es un matrimonio arreglado, Ikuto-dijo Utau, como dando pie a mis pensamientos.

-eso me quedo mas que claro, Utau. Yo jamás me comprometería con alguien como ella. Ni siquiera porque me fueran a matar.

_Idiota. Va a ver con quien se metió. _

-pues yo tampoco me comprometería con alguien tan idiota y tan repulsivo como tu.

-al menos yo no miro a la gente como si fuera basura.

_Pero eso no es verdad. Va a ver. _

-no, las miras como si fueran insectos que hay que aplastar-me burlé.

-Ikuto, Amu, cálmensen. No es para tanto-dijo la señora Tsukiyomi.

-es peor que un suicidio para mí-dijo Ikuto, metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, así que cállate-le dije, sintiendo una gran necesidad de ir a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina y clavárselo en el pecho.

"_Cálmate Amu. No es para tanto" Pensé intentando tranquilizarme. "pero es que es un idiota. Nadie en santo juicio se casaría con él. Bueno a menos que la persona este loca." _

_Maldito idiota. Lo odio. _

-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Amu-dijo mi papá.-nos vemos luego-añadió a el señor Tsukiyomi.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y nos fuimos.

_Así que eso era el tema importante que nos querían decir los Tsukiyomi. Maldito Ikuto. _

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo les pareció el tercer capi?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a:

Dsiu

Chio-miau

Fin-chan

Anahi Uchihua

Karo 113

Darkkira1

Por sus Reviews. Me animaron a seguir.

Bye. Se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Me quiere, no me quiere

**Ikuto POV**

La sangre me hervía por dentro. Odiaba a ese señor que se hacia llamar mi padre. ¿A quién en santo juicio se le ocurría comprometernos sin nuestro consentimiento?

A perdón, no me acordaba. A él. A ese viejo.

Me fui a mi habitación para no decirle de cosas en su ……… cara. Utau quiso seguirme pero se lo impedí. Quería estar solo. Sin nadie a mí alrededor, diciéndome cosas que no me interesaban.

Nunca jamás, creí que mi vida iba a terminar así. Mi madre más que nadie, sabia que yo detestaba a Amu. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió comprometernos?

Pero claro, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el viejo? "_nosotros queremos estar unidos más de lo que ya estamos" _

Maldito viejo. No tenía derecho de hacer eso. Quien sabe si mi madre habrá tenido algo que ver. Yo digo que si.

-¿ikuto?-preguntó Utau, desde la puerta. -¿sigues enojado?

-¿Cómo quieres que este?

-yo… pensé que ya se te había pasado el enojo. Mejor me voy.-dijo Utau.

_Si mejor vete, porque si te quedas, no soy responsable de mis actos. _

Me voltee en la cama para quedar de lado. Me quede un buen rato así. Después me levante, me fui a bañar, me cambie y me acosté para dormir.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Yoru.

-¿Qué?

-no estés enojado nya. Tal vez con el tiempo sientas cariño por Amu.

_Ni loco. Jamás. _

-tal vez. Buenas noches Yoru.

-buenas noches, Ikuto.

Estuve como media hora acostado sin poder dormir. Me volteaba para todos lados pero saber que estaba comprometido con la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, me ponía furioso. Tal vez necesitaba relajarme. Me levanté, tome mi violín y salí por la ventana de mi habitación. Vagué sin rumbo durante un buen rato, sin saber que hacer. Me fui al parque, donde siempre tocaba mi violín. Eso era lo único que me lograba calmar. Me puse a tocarlo durante un buen rato hasta que me relaje. Lo guarde en su estuche y me dirigí a mi casa. Iba a entrar de nuevo por la ventana de mi habitación, pero decidí entrar como la gente civilizada. Subí las escaleras en silencio, como un gato. Me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando…

-Ikuto.

Me volví al escuchar mí nombre. Ahí, enfrente de mí, estaba el señor que se hacia llamar mi padre.

-¿necesitas algo?

-te recuerdo que estas comprometido con Hinamori Amu. Tienes que ser lo más amable posible con ella, ahora que es tu prometida.

-si no lo fui cuando no era nada mío, ¿crees que lo seré ahora?

-debes de.

-no prometo nada. Además ¿Con qué derecho nos comprometen? Nadie se los pidió.

-nosotros decidimos que era lo mejor para ustedes y nosotros.

-¿no te paso por la cabeza que tal vez ninguno de nosotros dos nos odiemos?

-si. Pero tienen que superar eso.

_Maldito viejo. (__**N/A: se que siempre estoy poniendo eso pero es que me encanta. Jeje)**_

Le di la espalda sin darle ninguna respuesta. No se la merecía.

-Ikuto, te estoy hablando.

-si, eso ya lo note. Pero, sabes, tengo sueño. Así que me iré a dormir. Si quieres decirme algo, mañana estoy libre a partir de las 2:00. Nos vemos.

Sin esperar respuesta seguí mi camino y me metí a mi cuarto. Ahí, me tumbe en la cama boca arriba.

Estos días iban a ser muy largos. Dios me protegiera.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si.

Gracias a:

YouseiChan001

Karo113

Utau Butterfly

MilfeulleS

Dsiu

chio-miau

Finn-chan

Anahi Uchiha

Darkkira1


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**(N/A: quizá agregue algunos personajes que son de mi imaginación.)**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó Yaya.-te ves pálida.

-creo que estoy bien.

Estábamos en la sala de música, ya que habíamos tenido clase. En cuanto había llegado a la escuela, Rima y Yaya me habían cerrado el paso e interrogado.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con los Tsukiyomi?-preguntó Rima.

-mal.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rima.

-porque estoy comprometida con Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-si. Me lo dijeron ayer. Eso era lo importante que nos querían decir.-expliqué desanimada.

-pero ¿Por qué?-me preguntó Tadase.

-porque quieren estar mas unido de lo que ya lo están.

-pues que ellos se casen-dijo Yaya.

-Yaya, ellos ya están casados.-dijo Rima.

-pues que se divorcien y se vuelvan a casar.-dijo Yaya.

-Yaya, por favor. Esto es serio-dijo Rima.

Nageshiko, Kairi y Kuukai no habían dicho nada en todo el rato. Este primero tenia una mano apoyada en mi hombro, como dándome apoyo. Kairi solo me observaba tras sus gafas. Kuukai solo miraba por la ventana sin intervenir ni opinar.

-bueno, ya que no se puede hacer nada. ¿Cuándo se casan?-preguntó este.

-¿Eh? Pues, no se.-dije rápidamente-solo nos dijeron que estábamos comprometidos y no nos dijeron nada mas.

-Amu-dijo Ran-no te preocupes. Nosotras estaremos contigo en todo momento.

-gracias Ran-dije, sonriéndole-te lo agradezco.

-Amu-dijo Día-tu puedes hacerlo. Si tienes esa capacidad de adaptarte a las circunstancias.

-gracias, pero esta vez lo dudo.

-no te preocupes-dijo Su-tomate este chocolate caliente que te prepare.

-gracias Su.

-Amu-dijo Miki-¿crees que Ikuto tenga un chara?

-quien sabe. Pero si lo tiene, pobre de el. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque se siente una presencia cuando te acercas a él.

-puede. Si quieren le pregunto la próxima vez que lo vea.

-gracias Amu.-dijo Miki.

-creo que será mejor que entremos a clase-dijo Kuukai, volteando a verlos.

-¿ya es hora?-pregunté desanimada.

-Amu, no seas floja. Tenemos que entrar a clase.-me regañó Kuukai.

-pero no quiero. ¿Qué clase sigue?-le pregunté a Rima.

-Matematicas.

-¿Ves? Así menos quiero entrar a clase. El profesor nos va a poner a hacer ecuaciones. Y yo no entiendo muy bien.

-no te preocupes, Amu-me tranquilizó Tadase-yo te ayudare.

-gracias Tadase.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Kuukai y Nageshiko se despidieron de nosotros, porque ellos iban en otro salón.

-¿entramos?-nos dijo Kairi.

Nosotros asentimos y entramos.

-Hinamori Amu-dijo Hatoba Yuki-¿me podrías prestar tus apuntes?

-¿Por qué los míos?-pregunte sorprendida.

-porque pensé que no te molestaría prestármelos, pero si no quieres, se lo puedo pedir a otra persona.

-no, esta bien. Solo déjame encontrarlos. –dije mientras revolvía todo lo que tenia en la mochila.

Finalmente los encontré.

-aquí están-dije entregándoselos.

-muchas gracias, Hinamori. Al rato te los regreso.

-aja -respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares unos momentos antes de que el profesor llegara.

-les tengo una noticia-dijo Nikaidou-tenemos a un estudiante transferido. Espero que lo reciban con mucho entusiasmo. ¿Entendieron?

-si-respondieron todos.

-puedes pasar-dijo Nikaidou.

Entró un muchacho de mediana estatura, ojos azules y pelo gris.

-El es Haruka Masamune.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-que guapo-dijeron todas.

-Mashiro y Hinamori-dijo Nikaidou- ¿serian tan amables de ayudar a integrarse al grupo a Haruka?

-Si Amu quiere, no hay problema para mí-dijo Rima. -¿Qué dices Amu?

-¿Eh?-pregunté, sorprendida. -¿Por qué yo?

-porque me gustaría que tu y Rima lo hicieran, ya que ustedes también fueron transferidas aquí.

-esta bien. –dije sin mucho animo.

-cuento con ustedes.-dijo Nikaidou.-bien. Empecemos la clase.

Así pasó toda la hora. Nikaidou estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre el tema que habíamos visto ayer. Cuando toco el timbre, empecé a recoger mis cosas.

-Hinamori Amu-dijo Yamabiku Saya- te reto a…

-lo siento, Yamabiku, pero me tengo que ir.-dije rápidamente, levantándome de mi asiento y yéndome con mis amigos.

-es tipa es muy rara-dijo Rima.

-si, tienes razón. Ve a los demás como si fueran basura y fuera superior a los demás-la apoyó Kairi.

Eso me recordó a lo que me dijo Ikuto. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ese idiota?

-¿Amu?-preguntó Nageshiko-¿estas bien?

-¿eh? Si, estoy bien. Saben, me tengo que ir. Mis padres me dijeron que querían que llegara temprano, porque teníamos algo que hacer. No vemos.

-adiós. Cuídate-dijo Rima.

-adiós-dijeron los demás.

Llegue corriendo a mi casa, igual que lo hice ayer.

-¿Amu?-preguntó mi mamá-que bueno que llegaste. Necesitas cambiarte pero de ya.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos o que?

-tu iras a una fiesta. Con Ikuto. Los invitaron y los Tsukiyomi dijeron que ellos no podían ir pero que ustedes dos podían ir.

-Pero yo no quiero ir con Ikuto a una fiesta.-protesté.

-lo siento. Pero ya les dijimos a los Tsukiyomi que si vas a ir.

-¿y que dijo Ikuto?

-no se. Pero no creo que este mas de acuerdo que tu.

-¿entonces por que nos obligan a ir?

-porque tienen que ir. Es una fiesta con jóvenes de su edad. No creo que se vayan a aburrir. Rápido, vete a cambiar. Ikuto pasara por ti en media hora.

-¿hasta que hora se va a terminar?-cuanto antes mejor.

-en la madrugada. Ikuto también te traerá de regreso. Sube a cambiarte de ya.

Suspire y subí a cambiarme. Miki me ayudo de nuevo con mí vestuario. Cuando estuve lista, me quede en mi habitación, esperando. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo les pareció?

Espero que le haya gustado.

Contestando al review de Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi, Amu no sabe que Ikuto tiene un chara.

Bueno, gracias a la demás por sus Reviews, en verdad me inspiran a continuar.

Bye

Se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV **

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la fiesta?-pregunté por enésima vez.

-porque nosotros no podemos ir.-me respondió mi mamá.-los jóvenes son de su misma edad. Se van a divertir.

-¿Cuándo tengo que pasar por ella?-pregunté resignado.

-vete de una vez. La fiesta empieza a las 6:00 y se acaba en la madrugada.

-¿Entonces por que tenemos que irnos tan temprano? Son las 4:30.

-porque pueden perderse. Por eso hay que irse con tiempo. Ya vete Ikuto. Pórtate bien. Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.

-mamá, tengo 19 años. ¿Qué puede pasarme?

-nunca se sabe. Ah, se me olvidaba. Ya se que lo sabes pero se amable con Amu. Llévate el auto negro. Aquí esta la dirección de la fiesta y de la casa de Amu.

-aja. Como digas.

-te cuidas hijo.

Y con esto, mi madre, por fin, se metió a la casa.

-vamos Yoru.

-si, nya.

Nos subimos al auto que mi madre mee había indicado. Maneje hasta la casa de Amu. Cuando llegue, salí del auto para ir a tocar el timbre. Me abrió la señora Hinamori:

-Ikuto, que bueno que ya estas aquí. Amu se esta arreglando. Pasa. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-bien, gracias.

-¿Quieres algo mientras esperas?

-no, gracias. Así estoy bien.

-bien. Déjame ir a ver si Amu ya esta lista.

Parecía igual de habliche que mi madre. Oí su voz apagada, por la distancia, preguntarle algo a Amu. Luego esta le contestó.

-Ikuto-dijo Yoru.

-¿Qué?

-siento la presencia de charas.

-¿Crees que Amu tenga charas?

-es posible.

-le preguntare.

-gracias.

En eso bajó la señora Hinamori y Amu. Esta traía puesto una falda negra con una blusa azul de tirantes. Su pelo lo traía suelto, como el día anterior. Pero algo en ella me llamó la atención. No se que fue, pero en ese momento, se me hizo la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo. Claro, sólo por unos segundos. Después salí de mi ensoñación.

-bueno, que les vaya bien.-nos despidió la señora Hinamori, dejándonos solos en la sala.

-este… hola-dijo Amu, al ver que yo no decía nada.

-hola. Este… ¿Nos vamos?-pregunté reaccionando.

-si. Espera. Quería preguntarte algo.

-me lo puedes preguntar en el camino.

-No. quiero preguntártelo aquí.

-pues adelante.

-¿Tienes un chara?

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-este… porque….

-¿Tú también tienes cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque yo lo sentí-dijo Yoru, saliendo detrás de mí.-hola, soy Yoru.

-¿Yoru?-dijo una pequeña chara azul, saliendo de una bolsita que traía Amu.

-si.

-hola, yo soy Miki.-dijo la chara azul.

Después de ella, salieron otras tres de la bolsita. Casi me desmayo. ¿Cuatro charas?

-yo soy Ran-dijo una chara rosa.

-yo soy Su-dijo una chara verde.

-y yo soy Día-dijo una chara amarilla.

-mucho gusto-dijo Yoru-Ikuto, vámonos.-me recordó.

-ah, si tienes razón. Vamos Amu.-le dije a esta.

Amu asintió y abrió la puerta. Salimos y nos dirigimos a mi auto. Le abrí la puerta, como un gran caballero (Aunque no lo fuera muy a menudo). Me sonrió débilmente.

Yo me subí en el lado del conductor y encendí el auto. Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta. Estaba a una hora de donde vivía Amu. No dijimos nada en todo el trayecto. Nuestros charas estuvieron platicando, rellenando el silencio que se había formado.

-así que…-empezó a decir Amu.- ¿Te obligaron a venir cierto?

-¿Crees que iría a una fiesta junto contigo?-pregunté de regreso.

-claro que no y yo menos iría a una fiesta con alguien como tu.-exclamó Amu, enojada. Volteó de nuevo a la ventana.

No dije nada más y ella tampoco agrego nada. Seguimos en silencio. Nuestros charas se nos quedaron viendo. Ninguno dijo nada pero se les notaba que estaban un poco preocupados. Luego siguieron platicando. Finalmente llegamos al lugar donde sería la fiesta. Nos abrió un joven de unos 17 años.

-¿Hinamori Amu?-preguntó.

-¿Haruka Masamune?-preguntó esta.-no sabia que estabas organizando la fiesta.

-de hecho, la organizaron mis padres, pero tengo que decir que yo lo hice. Pasa.

-gracias. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste a la cuidad?

-hace unos días. Como unos 4.

Tosí a propósito. ¿Qué no se acordaban que estaba yo ahí? Que yo supiera no era invisible.

-¿Necesitas algo Ikuto?-preguntó Amu, mirándome de reojo. –ah, si. Masamune, el es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, mi prometido-añadió a regañadientes.

-ah, mucho gusto.-me dijo este, extendiendo una mano para que se la estrechara.

-igualmente-dije tomando su mano.

-bueno-dijo después de soltarse de mi mano- no sabia que estabas comprometida Hinamori.

-pues ya ves.-dijo Amu sin mucho entusiasmo.

-pasen, acá hay algunas personas.

Lo seguimos a la parte trasera de la casa. Había muchas personas.

-vengan conmigo. Dejen los presento a mis padres-dijo Haruka Masamune.

Les hablo a dos personas que estaban hasta el final del patio.

-mamá, papá, ellos son Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Hinamori Amu. Hinamori es compañera de clase. Tsukiyomi es prometido de ella.

-buenas tardes-dijo el señor-yo soy Masamune Hiroki.

-yo soy Masamune Yuzuki. Gusto en conocerlos.-dijo la señora Masamune.

-igualmente-dije sonriendo.

-bueno, espero que disfruten de la fiesta-dijo Hiroki.-tenemos que irnos. Disculpen.

Se fueron y nos dejaron ahí con Masamune.

-vamos a mi cuarto. Ahí están unos amigos-nos ofreció Masamune.

-de acuerdo-dijo Amu.

Nos metimos a la casa y subimos las escaleras. Masamune nos guio a una habitación que estaba a final del pasillo.

-miren-dijo cuando entramos-son nuevos amigos.

-hola. Yo soy Suzuki Momoka.-dijo una tipa de pelo negro.

-yo soy Takashi Daiki.-dijo un tipo de pelo castaño.

-Kazami Fuji.-dijo otro tipo de pelo café.

-y yo soy Kitamura Najika-dijo por ultimo otra tipa de pelo dorado. **(N/A: se que no fui muy original al poner una tipa y un tipo, pero es que no sabia como ponerle Jeje XD)**

-bueno, hay que jugar algo. Estoy aburrido-dijo Masamune-¿Qué se les ocurre?

-yo quiero jugar a la botella.-dijo… creo que era Najika.

-no, hay que jugar a la semana inglesa*-dijo…. Takashi.

¿La semana inglesa? Deben de estar locos.

-si hay que jugar a la semana inglesa.-lo apoyó Momoka, creo.

-esta bien. Pero hay que irnos abajo. Aquí esta muy asfixiante.-dijo Masamune.

Todos aceptaron y no tuvimos otra que seguirlos. Nunca me gusto jugar a la semana inglesa. Siempre tenía mala suerte. Me tocaba con la persona que más mal me caía.

Llegamos a la sala y ahí se nos unieron otras personas.

-bien. ¿Quién empieza?-dijo Fuji.-no, ya se. Se empieza al azar. A ver,-dijo mientras miraba a todos los que estábamos ahí.-ya se. Takashi y Suzuki.

Se oyeron unos cuantos silbidos y estos pasaron en medio del círculo que habíamos formado. Se pusieron de espalda.

-Lunes-dijeron todos. Voltearon a diferente lado-cachetada-gritaron todos.

Suzuki sonrió de forma maliciosa y le pego una buena cachetada, dejándole los dedos marcados.

-martes-mismo lado-beso, beso.-gritaron todos.

-¿en dónde?-preguntó Takashi.

-en el cuello-gritó uno por ahí.

-si, cuello, cuello-gritaron todos.

Suzuki se sonrojó cuando Takashi le beso el cuello. Se volvieron a poner de espadas.

-miércoles-mismo lado-beso en la mejilla.

Lo hicieron y se volvieron a poner de espaldas.

-jueves-diferente lado-cachetada.

Se la dio.

-viernes.-diferente lado-cachetada.

Se la dio.

-sábado-mismo lado-beso en la boca.

-Eso no-gritó Suzuki.-en otra parte, menos ahí.

-bueno, frente.-gritaron.

Se lo dio.

-domingo-diferente lado-cachetada.

Se la dio. Por fin terminaron. No se pudieron tardar más porque no podían.

-ahora-dijo Takashi-van a pasar…-miro a todos- Fuji y Najika.

-si-gritaron todos, de nuevo.

En serio, ¿no sabían hacer otra cosa más que gritar?

-oye-le dije a Amu.

Esta salto al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué paso?

-ahorita vengo. Voy a ver tomar algo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-de acuerdo, creo que fui muy amable.

-no, gracias.

Me dirigí a una mesa de bebidas que estaba en el patio. Agarre lo primero que encontré. Me lo tome de un solo trago. Cuando regrese a la sala, los dos de antes ya habían terminado.

-Tsukiyomi y Hinamori-gritó Najika de repente.

¿Qué yo que?

Voltee a ver a Amu y vi como esta se había puesta colorada. De pronto, mi cerebro capto.

-no, gracias, pero paso.-dije cuando me empezaron a empujar.

-pero si están comprometidos-dijo Masamune.

_Maldito, ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo en voz alta?_

-con mayor razón-dijo un tipo que estaba detrás de mí. Me siguieron empujando, igual que hacían con Amu.

Al fin, nos lograron poner juntos en el centro.

-pero...-dijo Amu.

-no digas nada, Hinamori-gritó Fuji.-lunes-voltee mi cabeza a la derecha- Cachetada-me voltee y vi como Amu sonreía feliz. Me la dio, lo mas dura que pudo (según yo). Me dolió un momento. Nos pusimos de espaldas-martes-voltee a la izquierda.- Beso, beso.

-en la mejilla-gritó Takashi.

Lo maldije por dentro mientras me acercaba a la cara de Amu. Algo dijeron a lo lejos y Amu se volteo bruscamente a un lado. Lo único malo, es que yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder atrapar sus labios. Pude ver como abría los ojos lo más que podía.

De acuerdo. Esto era muy mala suerte. Demasiada mala. Pero no estuvo tan mal. Sus labios sabían a fresa. Me encanta la fresa.

Ella me dio un empujón e hizo que reaccionara.

-goloso Tsukiyomi-gritaron por ahí.

Yo voltee pero Masamune me dijo:

-Tsukiyomi, ponte de espalda a Amu.

Hice lo que me dijo.

-miércoles-voltee a la derecha-cachetada.

Maldición.

Amu me pegó tan fuerte que me hizo retroceder un paso. Me toque donde ella me dio la cachetada. Esta muy caliente.

Alguien se rio.

-miércoles-dijeron cuando nos pusimos de espaldas. Voltee a la derecha-cachetada.

¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte?

Me volvió a pegar, pero no tan dura como la anterior.

-jueves-voltee para la izquierda-beso en el cuello.

Role los ojos y me acerque a su cuello. Le plante un beso lento. Note como Amu se movía.

-viernes-voltee a la izquierda-beso. En la mano.

Tome delicadamente su mano y le di un beso.

-sábado-voltee a la derecha-cachetada.

Me pegó.

-domingo-voltee a la izquierda-beso.

Espere a que me dijeran donde. Al ver que no lo hacían, voltee a verlos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-estamos decidiendo en donde-respondió Masamune-aunque ya se lo diste en la boca, otra vez.

-pero…-protestó Amu. Yo no le di tiempo de seguir protestando. Presione mis labios a los suyos. Otra vez ese sabor a fresa. Delicioso.

-listo-dijeron todos.

Me separe de ella relamiéndome los labios.

-¿Quién sigue?-me preguntó Takashi.

-hm… Momoka y Masamune.

Silbaron mientras estos pasaban y nosotros nos íbamos.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-me dijo Amu, golpeándome en el brazo.

-no tiene nada de malo. Estamos comprometidos. Eso seria lo más normal-respondí con indiferencia.

-idiota-dijo Amu mirando hacia un lado.

-gracias.-dije sonriendo, aunque ella no me pudiera ver.

Pasaron más personas y en una de esas me eligieron a mí. En otra, eligieron a Amu y Masamune. Sentí como si mi sangre hervía cuando vi como Masamune le plantaba un beso en el cuello. Esperen, no quise decir eso. Me refería a que… ah, olvídenlo. Pero no me refería a eso. Quizá Yoru tenía razón en eso que me había dicho. Quizá. Hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta él y las charas de Amu? Bueno luego los busco.

Después de un tiempo, todos se dispersaron. Se nos acercó Masamune:

-¿Cómo la están pasando?-nos preguntó.-dentro de un rato, los adultos se van a ir y va a empezar la fiesta. Tsukiyomi, espero que no te haya molestado que besara a Amu. Al fin y al cabo es tu prometida.

- no te preocupes, Masamune.

-dime Haruka.

-esta bien. Haruka. Tu dime Ikuto.

-de acuerdo, Ikuto.-sonrió.

_Ni creas que estoy siendo amable contigo porque me agradas. Por ni a eso llegas._

-voy por algo para tomar-dijo Haruka.- ¿quieren algo?

-yo quiero un vaso de agua-dijo Amu.

-bien. ¿Tú Ikuto?

-nada, gracias.

Haruka sonrió y se fue. Sentí la mirada de Amu que me lanzo pero no la mire. No tenia ganas de hablar.

Haruka regresó con el vaso de agua de Amu y su bebida.

-mis padres se acaban de ir con los otros adultos.-gritó tan fuerte, que me sobresaltó.-que empiece la fiesta.

Gritaron y alguien puso música.

-Amu, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-si. ¿No te molesta verdad Ikuto?-me preguntó.

-no. bailen todo lo que quieran-respondí con indiferencia, pero por dentro quería matar a Haruka.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Estoy igual que hace rato. Tengo que enfriar el cerebro.

Me fui a buscar a una que estuviera sola. Encontré a Najika.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunté, tendiéndole una mano.

-claro-respondió energéticamente, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

La guie a donde estaban Haruka y Amu.

"_A ver que opinas de esto, Amu." _Pensé maliciosamente.

Empezamos a movernos al compas de la música. Luego Najika se empezó a acercar más a mí. Seguimos bailando hasta que Najika se cansó. Dijo que se iría a sentar, pero en cuanto uno le pidió que si quería bailar, acepto enseguida.

Sonreí y me fui a buscar algo para tomar. Bailar me daba mucho calor.

Agarré lo primero que encontré. Igual que la vez pasada. En cuanto lo pobre, supe que tenía alcohol. Me dio igual y seguí tomando.

Cuando terminé, se me acercó Amu.

-¿Cómo estas?-me preguntó intentando hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, aunque escuche perfectamente.

-que como estas.-gritó.

-no te escucho bien.-dije.

Pareció que se enojó porque me jalo del brazo para acercarse a mi oído.

-que como estas, idiota-dijo.

-lo de idiota no recuerdo que lo hayas dicho antes-dije sonriendo.

-idiota. ¿Para qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?

-porque es divertido verte enojada.-respondí.

-idiota-repitió.

-Amu, Ikuto-gritó Haruka llegando.

_¿Ahora que es lo que quiere?_

-vamos arriba.-le dijo a Amu. Me volteó a ver-tu también Ikuto.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté.

-unos amigos están arriba. Solo unos cuantos-explicó.

Algo me olía mal en esto, pero Amu no se lo pensó.

-si, vamos-respondió. –ven Ikuto-añadió sin voltear a verme.

No me quedo de otra más que seguirlos. Cuando entramos al cuarto, supe que no debíamos haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque la luz estaba apagada.

-Haruka-dijo Amu-¿Por qué la luz esta apagada?

-porque sino no podríamos hacer esto-dijo otra voz.

Oí como algo se movía en la oscuridad. Después, sentí como alguien me empujaba a la pared. Luego se puso enfrente de mí, inmovilizándome. Era una mujer. Eso lo sabía por el perfume que desprendía.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué crees?-respondió. Era Najika.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Amu.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde estas?

-acá. No se exactamente en donde porque no veo nada. ¿Dónde estas tu?

-no se. Pero no puedo moverme. Algo que tiene acorralada.

-espera. No te muevas.

-Silencio, Ikuto-dijo Najika.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunté.

"_A mi nadie me calla."_ Pensé, molesto.

-que te calles.

_Ya se que quiere decir que me calle pero a eso no me refería._

-¿Por qué?

No dijo nada.

¿Qué era lo que querían hacer?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que no quieran matarme (como mi hermana, sniff)

*: Para las que no sepan muy bien como se juega la semana inglesa. Las dos personas se ponen de espalda (obviamente tienen que ser hombre y mujer) y los demás dicen los días de la semana. Si voltean al mismo lado, beso; diferente lado, cachetada.

Espero que le haya gustado la semana inglesa con Ikuto y Amu. Que goloso es Ikuto ¿verdad?

jeje.

Gracias por sus Reviews.

Como ya les he dicho, me inspiran.

Espero que el capi no se les haya hecho muy largo. Es que lo tuve que hacer así porque mi hermana me quería matar. (Sniff, sniff)

Bye

Se cuidan.

Dejen Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Nota: voy a poner el Ikuto POV también en este capitulo. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

¿Qué es lo que intentaban hacer?

-¿Masamune?-pregunté en la oscuridad.

-no te preocupes, Amu. Todo está bien.-dijo este. Según yo, era el que estaba al lado mío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-le pregunté.

-no se-dijo Masamune.- ¿Qué es lo quieren? ¿Najika que es lo que estas haciendo?

-cállate.-dijo esta.

Algo se movió en la oscuridad y yo fui tirada al suelo. Alguien se puso encima de mí.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté aterrada.

-quiero divertirme.-dijo el tipo que estaba encima de mi. Su aliento olía a alcohol.

-déjame en paz-le dije intentando pegarle, pero me agarro las manos y las puso a mi costado.

Luego se acerco a mí. Algo dijeron que el soltó una risa. Otra vez me golpeo su aliento. Tenia ganas de vomitar.

-déjame en paz-repetí sin muchas fuerzas.-ni siquiera te conozco.

-claro que me conoces-dijo.-pero para que sepas con quien te divertiste, soy Fuji.

-¿Fuji? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-ya te lo dije. Porque quiero divertirme.

-pero… -empecé.

-calla-dijo Fuji-quiero empezar a divertirme.

No entendía porque lo hacia. No parecía de ese tipo. Pero las apariencias engañan. Sentí su aliento acercarse a mi cuello. Me revolví en donde estaba pero Fuji me tenía bien agarrada. Me empezó a besar el cuello. Yo solté un gritito que pronto Fuji silenció con su mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados, a pesar de no poder ver nada. De repente sentí como Fuji destapaba mi boca. Iba a gritar, pero Fuji me empezó a besar. Su boca sabía a cerveza. Me daba tanto asco. Oí que algo en la oscuridad se movía. Fuji también lo notó, porque me dejo de besar. Algo tiró de él.

-me toca.-dijo otro tipo.

-espera. Todavía no termino con ella.

-por estar jugando. Ya pasaron los 15 minutos.

-de acuerdo-dijo Fuji, quitándoseme de encima. Iba a levantarme, pero otra persona se puso ahora encima de mí, haciéndome caer de nuevo.

-¿Quién se creen que son? No pueden estar haciendo esto en una fiesta.-les dije.

-claro que podemos-respondió el tipo que estaba encima de mi.

Intente lo mismo que antes, esta vez le alcance a pegarle en la nariz. El tipo se la agarró, chillando de dolor. No sabía que pegaba tan fuerte. No me detuve más a pensar. Me levante pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso, el tipo me agarro el brazo y jalo hacia el.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir a lo grande.

-suéltame-grité.

El tipo me jalo mas cerca de el. Se levantó (yo digo) y me puso en la pared, inmovilizándome con su asqueroso cuerpo.

-suéltame-volví a gritar.

-cállate. No me gusta cuando estoy concentrado y están gritando.

-déjame-dije ya sin fuerzas. Estos tipos si que estaban fuertes.

-déjame divertirme.

A lo lejos se escuchó un ruido y después un gemido.

Hola!!!!!!

De verdad, espero que no me quieran matar, igual que mi hermana.

Espero les haya gustado. Si se les hizo muy hentai, me dicen. Creo que me pase un poquito.

Pero es que mi hermana es tan hentai que ya me lo pego.

Jeje.

Bueno

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews.

Bye

Se cuidan


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere. **

**Ikuto POV**

Escuchaba como Amu gritaba a los tipos que la dejaran en paz, pero no podía hacer nada. Najika me tenía atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Estuve tentado a empujarla, pero en eso de que reunía fuerzas para empujarla, ella se me acercó más y me besó. Yo digo que ella debía pensar que me volvería loco y la seguiría besando, pero sinceramente no sentí nada. La empuje sin ningún esfuerzo. No pesaba mucho. La sentí querer volver pero la seguí empujando. Camine por el cuarto oscuro, sin saber bien donde estaba Amu. Hasta que escuche su grito:

-suéltame.

Me dirigí hacia allá. Me tropecé con algo en el camino. Lo patee y escuche un gemido.

Lo volví a patear y seguí mi camino. Sentí que algo se movía en mis pies. No me importo y seguí caminando. Llegue a donde oí que alguien decía:

-déjame divertirme.

Tanteé y encontré un cuerpo. Por el olor que desprendía, supe que era hombre. Luego, olí a fresa.

Amu.

Agarré el hombro de ese hombre y tire de el. Escuche que se golpeaba con algo pero no me importo.

-¿Amu?-pregunté a la oscuridad.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó esta. Estaba en mis pies. Me agaché y la cogí en brazos.

-¿Siempre tengo que rescatarte yo?-pregunté.

-cállate. Es la primera vez que me salvas.

-y la ultima ¿Verdad?-la regañé.

-si.

-a propósito, ¿Dónde está Yoru y tus charas?

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabes?

-si te estoy preguntando es que no se.

-deben de haberse quedado en el carro.-dijo Amu, temblando.

-¿Tienes frio?-le pregunté.

_Por favor, estábamos en primavera. _

-no. Estoy todavía asustada por lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Avance por el cuarto oscuro hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una puerta. Busque la perilla y jalé de ella. Salimos al pasillo, iluminado.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Amu-¿Me puedes bajar?

-¿Crees que podrás caminar sola sin mi ayuda? –era obvio que no, pero deje que ella decidiera.

-creo que si. Déjame intentar.

-esta bien. Si te caes no me mires a mí.

Hice lo que me pidió y al rato tuve que sostenerla, porque, como yo ya sabia, no iba a poder estar sola de pie.

-no necesito que me cuides-me dijo, enojada cuando la volví a levantar en brazos.

-si, como digas.

-Espera-me dijo, cuando vio me dirigía al auto.

-¿Qué?

-olvide mi bolso a dentro del cuarto.

_Esto es el colmo. Solo a ella se le podía olvidar. _

-yo iré.

-y también hay que despedirnos de Masamune.

-No. el debe de estar muy ocupado en "eso".-dije.

Ella se sonrojó al saber a que me refería.

-sobre eso, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-por haberme salvado de ese tipo.

-no es nada. Además se supone que estamos comprometidos. Aunque no me agrades, tengo que protegerte.

Jaja. Me encanta burlarme de ella. Decirle muchas cosas. Es tan divertido verla enojada.

-¿Por qué eres así?-me preguntó enojada.

Jaja.

-porque así soy yo. Si no te gusta, lo siento mucho.

-idiota. –murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

-gracias. Como ya te había dicho, es un honor serlo.

Cuando llegamos al auto, me costo un poco abrir la puerta, ya que traía a Amu en brazos.

-oye-le dije.

-¿Qué?

-pesas mas de lo que parece.

Jaja.

-cállate.-me dijo, enojada.

Jaja.

-quédate aquí. Iré por tu bolso.

No le di tiempo de que respondiera porque me fui. Encontrar el cuarto, no fue difícil. Cuando abrí la puerta, sentí que alguien me pegaba en la cabeza. Y perdí el conocimiento en eso momento.

Konnichiwa!!!!!!

¿Cómo les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos. Es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso.

Gracias a las que dejaron Reviews.

Espero que les guste que suba los capítulos un poco rápido.

Eto….

Como siempre les digo, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Bye. Se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Me quiere, no me quiere.**

**Amu POV**

¿Por qué Ikuto tardaba tanto? Si solo era de ir por el y regresar. Tal vez se había detenido a ver algo o despedirse de Masamune. No creo que el era capaz de haber planeado eso. No era demasiado asqueroso. ¿O si? Bueno, ahí esta Fuji. ¿Quién se lo hubiera esperado? Jamás creí que el fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Pero bueno.

Ya, mejor voy por Ikuto. Tarda demasiado. Pero el me dijo que lo esperara ahí. No importa, el no me manda.

-esperen aquí-les dije a Yoru y las chicas.

Así, estaban en el auto. Se habían quedado ahí porque no querían estar en la fiesta. Bien hecho.

Me baje del carro. Entre en la casa y la primera persona que vi conocida fue a Masamune. Parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-Masamune-grité agitando una mano.

El me vio y fue directo a mí.

-Amu, que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Pasa algo?-esto ya me preocupaba. ¿Y si Ikuto estaba lastimado? No es que me importe, pero sus papás podían preguntarme que le había hecho o algo así.

-Ikuto esta…-dijo pero no termino. Debió ver algo o alguien para que lo hiciera callar.

-Haruka-dijo alguien detrás de mí.- ¿Qué haces con Amu?

Esa voz me era conocida. Pero no recordaba de donde.

-yo… solo estaba hablando con ella de la fiesta, Fuji. ¿Verdad Amu?-me preguntó.

Fuji. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer por ahí después de lo que hizo?

-¿Amu?-preguntó Haruka-¿Estás bien?

-si. Estoy buscando a Ikuto. ¿Lo has visto?

_Por si no entiendes la indirecta Fuji, no quiero hablar contigo ni verte. _

-si, claro. Esta allá arriba con Najika. Les dije que se fueran a un hotel, pero no me hicieron caso. Dijeron que ahí estaba bien-respondió Fuji, aunque no le hubiera preguntado a él.

-gracias Fuji, pero no estoy hablando contigo. Estoy hablando con Masamune.-le dije sin voltearme.

-no me importa. ¿No quieres ir arriba conmigo?-me preguntó agarrándome por el codo y dándome la vuelta, para quedar enfrente de el.

Seguía oliendo a alcohol. Que asco.

-suéltame. No te me acerques.

-vamos arriba. Hay que pasarla bien. Hace rato no pudimos hacerlo porque nos interrumpieron. Pero ahora no va a ver nadie que nos interrumpa.

-¿Qué parte de no te me acerques no entiendes?-le dije intentando zafarme.

-ninguna. Vamos hay que irnos arriba. Luego, cuando terminemos, te llevo a casa.

-déjame en paz.

-vamos Amu. Hay que divertirnos.

-Fuji-dijo Masamune-déjala en paz. No quiere, déjala.

-calla Haruka, yo la quiero a ella.

-Amu, vete.-me dijo Masamune.-Ikuto esta arriba, en mi cuarto-me susurró en el oído.

-gracias. Te veo el lunes.

-vete-repitió.

Yo lo obedecí. Escuche a Fuji gritar encima de la música algo. Subí las escalera y en el pasillo, tirado y sangrando, estaba Ikuto.

-Ikuto-grité. ¿Ahora en que se había metido?

Este levanto un poco la cabeza.

-¿Amu? Creí decirte que te quedaras en el auto.

-pues te intente obedecer pero tardaste mucho-le dije acercándome y levantando un poco a Ikuto.

-y te preocupaste por mí. Que dulce-dijo Ikuto.

_Aun cuando esta lastimado sigue siendo igual. Idiota._

-claro que no. pero es que ya me quería ir. Por tu culpa, Fuji casi me trae de nuevo acá.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Quieres decir que fue Fuji el que empuje?

-no era otro. Pero antes de ese tipo, estaba Fuji.

-¿Dónde esta Yoru?

-en el auto.

-hmm…

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-para nada. ¿Dónde esta Fuji?

-abajo.

Al fin pude levantar a Ikuto. Traía un labio abierto y golpes en la cara.

-¿en que lio te metiste?

-en ninguno. Cuando vine por tu bolso, apenas entre en el cuarto, me dejaron inconsciente.

-idiota. Vamos, intenta apoyarte un poco. No puedo sola. –le dije.

Puso un pie en el piso y luego puso el otro. Después sentí como dejaba de apoyarse en mí.

-Me recupero rápido.-me dijo ante mi cara.-no creo que puedas recuperar tu bolso. Porque yo no pienso entrar de nuevo ahí. Y tú tampoco entraras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

-en tus sueños-dijo.-si te pasa algo, yo soy responsable. Soy mayor que tú.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Bajamos a la sala. Busqué a Masamune con la vista y lo encontré con Fuji.

Ikuto se encaminó hacia allá.

-Ikuto ¿A dónde vas?-le grité para hacerme oír.

No me respondió y siguió avanzando. Cuando vi a donde se dirigía corrí hacia el. Cuando lo alcance, lo tome del brazo.

-No lo hagas-le dije.

-¿Qué no haga que? Voy a despedirme de Haruka. No pude hacerlo hace rato.

-no, vámonos.

-espera. No pasa nada.-dijo soltándose de mí.

Lo seguí de cerca. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Fuji y Masamune fijaron su mirada en él.

-¿Ya terminaste de con Najika?-le preguntó Fuji, cuando me vio atrás de Ikuto.

-adiós Haruka-dijo Ikuto, ignorándolo-gracias por invitarnos.

-lamento lo que paso-dijo este.

-idiota-dijo Fuji, golpeando a Ikuto en el brazo-te estoy hablando.

Ikuto lo siguió ignorando. Fuji se enojo y le pego en la cara.

Ikuto retrocedió un paso, empujándome.

-¿Ikuto?-le pregunté- ¿Estás bien?

-no, no esta bien-dijo Fuji-el no es un hombre. ¿Por qué no eliges a uno de verdad? No tiene nada de hombre. No entiendo porque te comprometiste con él Amu. Es como una niña.

Se empezó a reír como loco, sin darse cuenta de que Ikuto ya se había enderezado. Vi como levanta el puno.

-Ikuto, no lo hagas-le dije.

Pero no me hizo caso y unos segundos después, Fuji estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Ikuto ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunté cuando se volvió hacia mí.

-se lo buscó-me dijo como explicación-vámonos Amu.

Me jaló del brazo hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta y yo me metí dentro.

-Ikuto ¿Qué te paso?-le pregunté cuando ya estábamos en camino a mi casa.

-nada.-dijo sin despegar la vista de la autopista.

-eso no me sonó a nada.

-Amu-dijo Ran-¿Y tú bolsa?

-se quedo en la fiesta-respondí molesta.

-¿Dónde dormiremos esta noche?-preguntó Miki.

-en un cojín-le respondí.

Pareció que a Miki no le agradó la idea. Pero no me importaba. En ese momento solo quería saber porque Ikuto se comporto así.

Hola!!!!!!!!

Quería hacerles una aclaración antes que nada.

En el capitulo 7 puse que iba a agregar el Ikuto POV ahí, pero mejor lo quite y se me olvido quitar esa nota.

Espero no se hayan molestado. Pero ya subí el capitulo porque mi hermana me mata.

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy. Mañana escribiré otros y los subiré.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye.

Se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV **

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que tenia en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había pegado a Fuji? ¿Por haber querido abusar de Amu? ¿Por qué?

No. No fue eso. No le pegue por haber querido abusar de Amu. Porque a mi no me gustaba Amu. ¿O si? No, no es posible. Debo de estar loco. Creo la bebida que tome si me afectó. También los golpes que me pegaron. Ese tipo si que era fuerte. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui directo a el en cuanto Amu me dejo caminar?

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Amu, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- ¿Por qué tenia que interrumpirme justo cuando estaba sacando mis conclusiones?

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duelen las heridas?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?-me burlé.

-Claro que no-balbuceó molesta.

-no, no me duelen. Pero creo que si me afectaron los golpes al cerebro.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no entiendo por que golpee a el idiota de Fuji.

-creí que tu sabias.

-hay muchas cosas que has hecho y no sabes por que las haces ¿Me equivoco?

-no, pero…

-entonces no tienes porque suponer que yo se eso. Porque ni yo mismo se porque lo hice.

-no te enojes. Yo solo quería saber-dijo, volteando hacia la ventana.

¿Por qué me había puesto tan agresivo? Bueno, una cosa es segura. Este no es mi día.

-llegamos-dije cuando me estacione enfrente de su casa. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

-gracias por traerme-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-no tenia otra opción-y era verdad no tenia otra opción. Pero, como siempre, Amu no me creyó.

-idiota-me dijo antes de bajarse y cerrar de portazo. Sus charas la siguieron de cerca.

-gracias-dije aunque no pudiera escuchar.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó Yoru-¿De verdad no te duelen las heridas?

-no.

-¿Disfrutaron de la fiesta?

- no. Fue un asco.

-hm. Tengo hambre.

-ahorita, cuando lleguemos a casa, buscaré algo para que comas.

Yoru asintió y se quedo callado. En el fondo, se lo agradecí. Seguía sin entender porque le había pegado a Fuji. Bueno, a parte de lo dijo de mí. ¿Quién era el para decir que yo era poco hombre? El era el poco hombre. Era un idiota.

Llegamos a la casa. Estaba también con las luces apagadas. Al parecer, mis padres no iban a esperar a que regresara. Quizá no esperaban que regresara hasta el amanecer. Bueno, será mejor que entre y busque algo para darle de comer a Yoru.

Me baje del carro y abrí la puerta de la casa. Estaba en silencio. Fuimos a la cocina y encontré una nota de mi madre: "comete esto cuando llegues".

Agarre un poco y le di a Yoru. Después de que terminó de comer, subimos a mi habitación. Tengo mucho sueño. Creo que me dormiré un rato.

Hola!!!!

Mil disculpas por no haber subido antes el capi.

Es que tuve cosas que hacer. Tuve que ensayar para algo. Y otras cosas.

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

Bye

Se cuidan.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

-Amu-dijo Ran-es hora de levantarse. Son las 9:00. Recuerda que tienes que reunirte con Tadase, Rima, Nageshiko y Kairi.

-¿No era mañana?-pregunté levantando la cabeza.

Hoy es domingo. Y aun así Ran me seguía levantando temprano.

-no Amu, es hoy y si no te apuras llegaras tarde.

Me levante a duras penas. ¿Por qué en pleno domingo tenia que salir con mis amigos? Ayer fue un día muy agotador. Me fui a bañar y después me cambie, con ayuda de Miki. Me despedí de mis papás y me dirigí al lugar de reunión.

-Amu, llegas tarde-me regañó Rima.

-lo siento, es que me quede dormida.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Tadase, sonriendo.

Fuimos a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitábamos para la escuela.

-¿Hinamori Amu?-preguntó Hatoba, cuando me vio.

-ah, hola Hatoba. ¿Cómo te va?

-bien. Oye el otro día se me olvido regresarte tus apuntes.

-si, me di cuenta. No te preocupes me los das mañana.

-los traigo aquí. Si quieres te los doy de una vez.-dijo señalando la bolsa que traía.

-no, dámelos mañana.

-ah, de acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-no sabia que ustedes eran amigas-dijo Nageshiko.

-no lo somos. Solo somos compañeras de clase.-respondí.

-¿Seguimos con las compras?-preguntó Kairi-aun falta comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Saben qué? Me siento un poco mareada.-dije-¿Les importa si me voy a casa?

-no. espero que te recuperes, Amu-dijo Tadase.

-si necesitas algo, llámame-me dijo Rima.

-gracias. Nos vemos.

Cuando me iba a casa, tropecé con alguien en el camino.

-¿Kuukai?

-hola, Amu. ¿Cómo estas? –dijo este, parándose en seco.

-bien. ¿A dónde ibas?

-a casa de Nageshiko.

-esta en el centro comercial. El y los demás están comprando cosas para la escuela.

-gracias. ¿Por qué no estas con ellos?

-me sentí un poco mareada y decidí que era mejor regresar a casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahorita?

-un poco mejor, pero regresare a casa.

-bien. Nos vemos. Que te recuperes.

Se fue y yo seguí mi trayecto a casa.

-Amu-dijo Día.

-¿Mande?

-¿Segura que te sientes mal?

-no, pero no tengo muchas de andar por ahí. Esto cansada por la fiesta de ayer.

-tienes razón, debes de estar cansada-dijo Su-¿quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos a casa?

-eso seria de gran ayuda-dije, sonriéndole-gracias Su.

-no es nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba sola. En la mesa había una nota de mi mamá:

"_Ami tiene una obra y fuimos a verla. Regresaremos en la noche. Por favor cuida la casa y no hagas travesuras. Te deje en el refrigerador comida. Gracias Amu" _

-siempre yo. Justo hoy que tenía tantas ganas de que me atendieran-dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-no te preocupes Amu, nosotras lo haremos-dijo Ran.

-gracias chicas.-les dije sonriéndoles.

-animo Amu.-dijo Ran.

Me reí y subí a mi cuarto. Me acosté en mi cama y Su me trajo el chocolate caliente que me había prometido.

-Amu-dijo Día-¿No será que en lugar de mareada, te sientes confundida por la fiesta de ayer?

-quien sabe. Puede ser.

La verdad es que si estaba confundida por lo de ayer. Seguía sin entender porque Ikuto golpeó al idiota de Fuji. Porque yo no le interesaba eso es seguro. El me lo dijo. Además, yo tampoco estoy interesada en el. ¿O si? No, no lo estoy. Pero se vio genial en la fiesta. Su pelo y sus ojos son de los más hermosos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? No me gusta Ikuto.

-Amu esta pensando en Ikuto-dijo Ran.- ¿Sera eso amor?

-no, es verdad. No estaba pensando en Ikuto-tartamudeé.

-Amu quiere a Ikuto. Amu quiere a Ikuto-dijeron Ran, Miki y Su a coro.

-que no. –grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-Amu, cálmate-dijo Día-sabes que solo están jugando.

-no, no están jugando. Lo dicen en serio. Pero me voy a calmar.

-bien hecho, Amu-dijo Ran.

-tu cállate que estoy enojada con ustedes-dije molesta.

-Amu-chan, eres mala-dijo Ran, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si, eres mala-dijo Miki.

_Aja, una táctica para que me sienta culpable. ¿Pues saben que? No funciona._

-no funciona. No me siento mal. Ustedes empezaron-dije volteando para otro lado.

Día soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó Ran.

-nada.-dijo Día.

-tengo hambre. Iré a buscar la comida que me dejo mi mamá.-les avise.

Baje las escaleras y abrí el refrigerador. Lo que había no era mi comida favorita pero aun así me la comí. Después subí de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-les pregunte a las chicas, cuando ya estuve arriba.

-¿No estas enojada con nosotras?-dijo Miki, dándome la espalda.

-ya se me paso el coraje. Pero no vuelvan a decir eso-dije dándole la espalda también.

-Amu-chan, que linda eres-dijo Su.

-bueno si tú lo dices.-realmente no lo creía pero le di la razón.

Día se me quedó viendo un rato y después se volvió hacia el balcón.

-Amu ¿A qué hora dijeron tus papás que iban a regresar?

-no dijeron hora. Solo que iban a regresar en la noche. ¿Por qué?

-curiosidad.

-Amu, hay que hacer algo divertido-dijo Ran.

-si. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-ver televisión-propuso Miki.

-aburrido-dijo Ran.-mejor hay que ir a correr.

-aburrido-dijo Miki-hay que dibujar.

-mejor hay que cocinar-dijo Su.

-¿Tú que opinas Día?-le pregunté.

-cualquier cosa que quiera Amu, yo también la quiero-respondió.

-buena respuesta-dije. Eso era lo que me gustaba del carácter de Día. Quería lo que yo quería.-bien. ¿Ya se decidieron ustedes tres? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-dibujar.

-correr.

-cocinar.

Las tres se miraron y después se dieron la espalda.

-esta bien. Yo voy a decidir. Vamos a ver la tele.

-Amu-chan-dijo Día-¿Te importa si salgo un momento?

-¿para que?

-quiero ver algo.

-no. solo asegúrate de volver.

-si, Amu.

Día estaba rara. No se que es lo que tenia pero bueno.

-vamos-les dije a las chicas.

-Amu-dijo Día, entrando por el balcón-tenemos invitados.

-¿Quién es?

-Tadase y Kairi. Parece que están preocupados por ti, Amu.

En ese sonó el timbre.

-voy-grité.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

-Tadase, Kairi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-vinimos a ver como estabas-dijo Tadase-veo que te sientes mejor.

-si, gracias por preocuparse. ¿Quieren pasar?-dije haciéndome a un lado.

Tadase aceptó pero Kairi negó con la cabeza.

-le prometí a mi hermana que regresaría rápido. Me alegro que estas bien, Amu. Nos vemos.

-ah, si. Nos vemos Kairi-dije desconcertada. Kairi no era de esos que anda diciendo que se alegra que este bien.

-¿Amu?-preguntó Tadase, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar, Tadase?-pregunte, volviéndome a verlo.

-si. Agua, por favor.

Fui por un vaso de agua y vi que Tadase estaba platicando con Día. En cuanto llegue, Tadase se volteó para verme.

-Amu, tengo algo que decirte. Y es importante.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración.

Bueno, dejen Reviews.

También gracias a las que dejan.

Me alegra saber que les gusta mi fanfic.

Nos vemos.

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Nota: voy a poner el Ikuto y Amu POV en el capi. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV **

-Amu, tengo algo que decirte. Y es importante.

-¿Qué sucede Tadase?-¿Por qué se había puesto tan serio de repente?

-es algo que quiero decírtelo desde hace mucho y creo que es el momento adecuado.

-¿Qué es, Tadase? No me asustes.

-la verdad es que yo…

**Ikuto POV**

-Yoru, recuérdame por que tengo que ir a cuidar a Amu-le pedí.

-porque sus padres salieron y tu mamá tiene una reunión con sus amigas. Tu padre no tiene tiempo de cuidarla. Así que tú eres el único libre. Además, Utau esta ocupada grabando un disco.-me recordó amablemente.

Tenía que cuidar a Amu porque sus padres salieron, como dijo Yoru. Mi queridísima madre no tuvo otra mejor idea más que mandarme a mí a cuidarla. ¿Cuál fue la razón? ah, si. Fue "porque una señorita no tiene que estar sola en su casa a estas horas" ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

-Ikuto, ya llegamos-dijo Yoru, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah, parece que Amu tiene visitas-dije agudizando el oído.

Y efectivamente, alguien estaba con Amu. Estaban hablando. Y de algo serio, supongo. Creo que hare mi entrada. Empuje la puerta con la mano, puesto que estaba abierta. Y de repente escuche algo que me sorprendió y enfureció mucho.

-Amu, yo se que tu no piensas en mi de esa forma y estas comprometida pero la verdad es que yo, desde hace tiempo, estoy enamorado de ti.

Lo soltó así. Sin decirle nada más. La cara de Amu era de confusión y sorpresa. Si creía que ya no me podía enfurecer más, estaba equivocado. Ese tipo se acercó a Amu y tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios. Sentí como mi sangre hervía y mi instinto asesino salía a flote.

-para hacer ese tipo de cosas, existen los hoteles-dije sarcásticamente interrumpiendo su "beso". Se separaron rápidamente. Vi como el tipo me miraba furioso.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, sonrojada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-se supone que venia a cuidarte porque una señorita no tiene que estar sola en su casa a estas horas. Pero veo que estas muy bien cuidada. Vámonos Yoru-le dije a este, que se había quedado viendo al tipo que estaba con Amu.

-espera Ikuto-dijo esta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, madam?-no se lo que me impulso a decir eso pero simplemente estaba furioso. Creo que eso era una buena excusa.

-Ikuto, espera-dijo Amu-no es lo que tu crees.

-no, claro que lo es. Pero te recuerdo Amu, que estas comprometida conmigo. Sin embargo, lo hagas me tiene sin cuidado.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, parecía un poco avergonzada.

-me voy. Yoru-dije.

-Ikuto-me dijo una de las charas de Amu. Era la amarilla o dorada. Lo que sea.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Estas celoso?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Estaba celoso? Buena pregunta. No, no estaba celoso. Pero si no estoy celoso ¿Por qué me puse tan furioso cuando los vi besándose?

-claro que no. ya dije que lo que haga Amu, no me importa.

-pero tu cara dice otra cosa, Ikuto-dijo esa misma chara.-parece que quieres ir a la cocina por un cuchillo y encajárselo en el pecho a Tadase.

Así que el nombre de ese era Tadase. Que interesante.

-Tadase-dijo un chara saliendo detrás de el-creo que deberíamos irnos.

-si, tienes razón Kiseki-dijo este.

-Tadase-dijo Amu, volteándolo a ver.

-no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Creo que es hora de entrar en acción.

Me acerque a Tadase y Amu. Esta última me miraba con miedo. Yo sonreí. Termine de acercarme y los mire con burla, algo que en realidad no sentía.

-como les dije antes, existen hoteles para este tipo de cosas. Si quieren, pueden ir a uno y yo los cubriré. Me quedare aquí hasta que regreses, Amu. Si tus padres llegan antes, les puedo decir que fuiste con una amiga. Y problema resuelto. ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Amu, sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-dije con inocencia.

-no digas esas cosas-dijo Amu.

-Amu, yo me tengo que ir.-intervino Tadase.

Ese maldito. ¿No ve que estamos hablando de cosas importantes? ¿Cosas importantes? De acuerdo. Ya me volví loco.

-ah…-dijo Amu, volteando a verlo. Vi una gran tristeza en sus ojos-lo siento, Tadase. Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos por dos razones. Una, es que no pienso en ti de esa forma y dos, porque estoy comprometida con Ikuto.

-lo entiendo Amu. Yo solo quería decírtelo-dijo Tadase, con la cabeza gacha.

-que linda Amu-dije con burla.

-cállate Ikuto-me dijo sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-pregunté, levantándole su barbilla, haciendo que me mirara.

-porque no quiero oír tus comentarios-dijo soltándose y parándose.

-no son tan malos, creo-dije, mientras tomaba su cintura y la acercaba a mi.

-cállate Ikuto-repitió, pero ahora sonrojada.

-te diré una cosa: no quiero callarme-dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.

De acuerdo, déjenme explicarles esto antes de que piensen mal. Quería darle celos a Tadase. Y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Su cara refleja un gran enojo.

-cállate-dijo Amu.

-no me gusta que me callen. Al contrario, a mi me gusta callar a la gente. Y tengo que callarte a ti, porque no quiero seguir oyéndote decir que me calle.

Ahora si, el golpe final. "_Tadase mira esta escena con lujo y detalle, por favor "_pensé con malicia.

-Ikuto, calla…-empezó a decir Amu, pero no siguió porque yo la silencié, posando mis labios en los de ella.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pero no me golpeó, como esperaba que lo hiciera. De nuevo, sus labios sabían a fresa. Sencillamente deliciosos. Sus piernas parecieron hacerse gelatina porque la tuve que sostener. Menos mal que la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Inconscientemente, mi mano viajo hasta su cuello.

-Kya!!!!-gritó alguien, interrumpiéndonos.

Me separe unos centímetros de la boca de Amu para ver quien era.

_Maldición. _

Los padres de Amu acababan de llegar y observaban la escena boquiabiertos. Me gire para ver a Tadase. Estaba furioso, tal como quería que estuviera. A eso yo le llamo victoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto?-preguntó la señora Hinamori.

-vine a cuidar a su hija-respondí educadamente.

-¿A eso le llamas cuidar?-preguntó el señor Hinamori.

- si.

-Kya!!-volvió a gritar Ami-one-chan se dio un beso con Ikuto.

Mire a Amu. Esta estaba, digamos, un poco asustada.

-Tadase-dijo viéndolo.

-ah, Tadase ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó la señora Hinamori. Así que ella lo conocía.

-vine a visitar a Amu. Pero me encontré con esto-respondió fríamente.

-no debería molestarte que me bese con mi prometida, Tadase-dije con maldad.

-Amu, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo este, ignorándome.

-Tadase-dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre. Pero yo lo hice más fuerte.

-nos vemos-se despidió. Tenía una cara triste. Pobre. Pero en esto, el mejor gana.

-¿Llegamos en mal momento?-preguntó la señora Hinamori, viéndonos.

-no, mamá. Ikuto ya se iba ¿Verdad?-dijo viéndome.

-si. Nos vemos Amu-dije, levantando su cabeza, pues la tenía hacia abajo, para darle otro beso. Después me fui hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos, señores Hinamori. Adiós Ami.-me incline hacia esta. Me miraba con ojos brillantes.

-volviste a besar a mi hermana. Creo que nadie lo había ello antes-dijo con mucha felicidad.

-¿De verdad? Entonces es una gran suerte poder ser el primero-pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Alguien había besado a Amu antes que yo delante de mis narices. Y eso me ponía realmente furioso.

-¡Ami!-reclamó Amu, viéndola enojada.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó con inocencia.

-ja. Nos vemos-me despedí, yendo hacia la puerta.

-espera Ikuto-dijo Amu.

-¿Si?-pregunté volviéndome.

-te acompaño afuera.

-como quieras.

Salimos y justo cuando me iba, ella me llamo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hice que?

-no te hagas. ¿Por qué me besaste enfrente de Tadase? Siendo que sabias lo que me acababa de decir.

-buena pregunta. Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma. Nos vemos Amu.

Sin dejarla continuar, me fui por la calle.

-Ikuto-dijo Yoru, después de un rato.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sera que Día tiene razón?

-quien sabe. Tal vez. Tal vez no.

Yoru no pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. Pero tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

Hola!!!!!!!

Espero que le haya gustado el capi

Dejen Reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Me animan a seguir

Eto….

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso enfrente de Tadase? Sabiendo que este se me acababa de declarar y besar. Lo que si se es que Ikuto es un idiota. Eso es más que seguro. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Amu-dijo Día-sabes porque lo hizo.

-no, no lo se. Dime Día ¿Por qué?

-porque, simplemente estaba celoso.

-pero el dijo…

-lo que dijo no importa. Se veía que quería estrangular a Tadase. Quiso vengarse por haberte besado.

-pero no puede ser posible. Yo no le intereso. El me lo ha dicho tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

-ya te dije que lo que haya dicho no importa. Sino sus acciones.

-bueno creo que me iré a dormir-dije entrando a la casa.

-buenas noches-les dije a mis padres.

-Amu-me llamó mi mamá-quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-¿No puede se mañana?-pregunté. Estaba casi segura de lo que me iba decir.

-no, tiene que ser hoy. Vamos arriba.

Suspire y subí. No tenía elección. Mi mamá fue detrás de mí. Fuimos a mi cuarto.

-Amu-dijo mi mamá, cuando estuvimos dentro. Ese tono no me gusta-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-se que hacerme la tonta no sirve de nada, pero bueno.

-Amu, sabes de que estoy hablando. Sobre lo que sucedió abajo con Ikuto-inconscientemente, me lleve una mano a mis labios, donde unos momentos antes habían estado los de Ikuto y Tadase.

-ah, eso. Eto...el fue. Me tomó desprevenida.

-Amu-ese tono seguía sin gustarme-¿Sabes que dijo tu papá?

-no. ¿Qué dijo?

-dijo… "Nuestra hija ya no es una niña chiquita. Parece que se lleva mejor con Ikuto. Al parecer Ikuto si la quiere. Y mucho" Estoy tan feliz, hija-dijo mi mamá con brillitos en los ojos-eso está más que genial.

-mamá, espera.

-tengo que llamar a Aruto y Kazuomi. Se pondrán felices al saberlo.

-mamá, no tienes que hacerlo-la detuve.

-¿Por qué no? eso es genial los planes de la boda se adelantarán.

-pero si todavía voy en prepa. No puedo casarme tan joven.

-no pasa nada. Eso ya esta arreglado. Se casaran a finales de Junio. Para ese entonces ya casi habrás terminado la prepa.

-pero…

-no Amu. Nada de peros. Ya esta arreglado y no puedes hacer nada. Buenas noches. Deberías dormir ya, para que mañana no llegues tarde a la escuela-ni siquiera me dejo terminar.

¿Por qué no me dejaba explicarle que no era eso que pensaban?

-Amu-dijo Día-creo que tu mamá tiene razón. Tienes que dormir.

-si, buenas noches-dije mientras me iba a bañar.

Pensé que tal vez el agua caliente aliviaría mis preocupaciones, pero me equivoqué. Las intensificaron. Cuando volví a mi cuarto, Día y Ran eran las únicas despiertas.

-¿Sucede algo?-les pregunté.

-Amu-dijo Ran-nos ignoraste cuando estabas con Ikuto y Tadase.

-lo siento. No era mi intención. ¿Me disculpan?

-si, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Ran, abrazándome la mejilla y yéndose con Miki y Su.

-De acuerdo. ¿Día? ¿Necesitabas algo?

-ten cuidado.

-¿De quién o qué?

-solo ten cuidado. ¿Me lo prometes?

-si-Día si que estaba rara.

-buenas noches-dijo yéndose a dormir.

-buenas noches-dije, aunque no me escuchó.

Me metí en mi cama e intenté dormir. Después de un rato pude hacerlo. Esa noche, soñé con Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

HOla!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Les quiero pedir su opinión.

¿Cómo cuantos capítulos les gustarían?

Dejen Reviews

Gracias a las que dejan.

Bye

Se cuidan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

-Ikuto-dijo la maestra Hunoizomi-¿Estas poniendo atención a la clase?

-si, maestra-respondí automáticamente.

-¿Entonces me podrías decir por que no contestas a la pregunta que te acabo de hacer?

-¿Eh? Porque estaba pensando en la respuesta-esto era mentira, obvio. Ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba la clase.

-¿Y la tienes lista?

-si me repitiera la pregunta, agregaría algo mas y le podría contestar.

-de acuerdo. ¿Cuál fue una de las 10 sonatas que compuso Beethoven para piano y violín?

-esta la Sonata a Kreutzer.

-bien, Ikuto. Buena respuesta. Pero esa no era la pregunta que yo acababa de hacer. Lo que me demuestra que no estabas poniendo atención. ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? ¿Sabes de qué se trata esta clase?

_Maldición_. Creo que no. ¿De que se trataba? Vi como un compañero me hacia señas y desvié mi atención hacia él. Me enseñó un papel donde decía de que se trataba la clase. Le debía una.

-de la diferencia entre la música de Beethoven y Mozart.

-bien. Al menos sabes de qué estamos hablando. No quiero volver a llamarte la atención. Porque si lo hago, saldrás de mi clase. ¿Entendiste?

-si, maestra Hunoizomi.-respondí obedientemente.

La maestra asintió y siguió hablando.

Sinceramente creo que no me conoce. Aunque rara vez, las personas no se toman el tiempo para conocerme.

-Ikuto-dijo la maestra-¿Podrías pasar a darnos una demostración?

-¿De qué, maestra?

-de cómo tocas el violín-explicó pacientemente.

-si.

Creo que no lo mencione pero estoy estudiando para convertirme en músico. Me siento relajado cuando toco el violín. Es mi especialidad. Lo demás lo se tocar pero no tan bien como el violín.

Pase con mi paso de tortuga. Cuando por fin llegue al frente, la maestra me ofreció un violín. Lo tome y me lo puse en el hombro. Después cerré los ojos y empecé a tocar. El salón se llenó de una melodía triste pero a la vez hermosa. Cuando terminé, el salón se llenó de aplausos.

-gracias, Ikuto-dijo la maestra.

-hm.

Me fui a mi lugar y la maestra siguió dando su clase.

No preste atención a nada de lo que decía pero, por suerte, la maestra Hunoizomi no se dio cuenta. Al fin se terminó la clase y me levante de mi asiento para darle las gracias al tipo que me había salvado.

-oye-le dije.

-¿Mande, Tsukiyomi?-preguntó levantando la cabeza, para mirarme.

-gracias por salvarme el pellejo hace rato.

-no hay de que. Solo era un favor.

-bueno como quieras. Si puedo hacer algo por ti solo dime,…-no sabía su nombre. Bueno, eso no era nuevo. Con trabajos sabia el mío. Menos iba a poder recordar los demás.

Al parecer, se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-dime Hikaru.

-bien, Hikaru. Nos vemos.

Metí mis manos en las bolsas del pantalón y salí del salón. Fui a la cafetería por algo para tomar. Cuando mire mi reloj, me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna clase. Quizá debía hacerle una visita a Amu. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía clases. Esto ultimo lo se porque mi mamá y su mamá estuvieron platicando ayer por teléfono de adelantar la boda. No es que sea chismoso sino que mi mamá casi gritaba todo lo que le decía la señora Hinamori. Así que así me entere. Bueno, creo que si iré a visitarla. Tengo ganas de molestar a alguien y ella es la persona perfecta para molestar. Jaja.

-Yoru-dije al viento.

-¿Mande, Ikuto?-apareció detrás de mi.

-vamos a la casa de Amu.

-bien.

Cuando llegamos, vi como alguien salía de ella. Era una chica pequeña. Bien podría ser Ami, pero algo me dijo que no era ella. No salía de su casa sin Amu, según sabía. Venia hacia mí. Cuando estuvo a mi altura, vi que era una chica rubia muy pequeña.

-tu debes de ser Ikuto-dijo cuando me vio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-es verdad ¿La conocía? Y si era así, ¿De donde?

-Amu me hablo de ti.

-así que te hablo de mi-ya ha caído bajo mis encantos. Jaja. Nadie se puede resistir.

-me dijo que esta comprometida contigo y que eras… ¿Cómo dijo?-fingió pensarlo, según yo-ah, si: el idiota más pervertido con el que ella se ha topado.

-gracias por decirme eso, me alegra pensar en lo que piensa. ¿Está ella en su casa?

-si, esta sola. Sus papás llevaron a Ami al doctor.

-¿Esta mal?-la verdad es que yo quería mucho a Ami. Era muy linda siempre. Y saber que se había enfermado me ponía triste.

-si, no se que tiene. Tal vez Amu te de mas detalles o tal vez no.

-gracias….-obviamente no sabia su nombre.

-me llamo Rima.

-ah, ok. Gracias Rima. Si me disculpas…-dije. Me encamine a la casa y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Amu salió.

-Rima-gritó, sin darse cuenta, al principio, que estaba ahí-I-Ikuto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

No le iba a decir que la venia a molestar. Capaz que me cierra la puerta en la cara. Bueno de todos modos podía entrar por el balcón. Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-tu amiga, Rima, me dijo hace unos momentos que Ami estaba enferma.

-no esta enferma, enferma sino que parece que le agarro la gripe. Mis papás la llevaron al doctor. No tiene nada grave. ¿Solo a eso venias?-sospecho que me descubrió.-porque no creo que hayas hecho todo el viaje a pie solo porque venias a ver a Ami.

-no, tienes razón. No venia para eso-dije con un tono misterioso.

-¿Entonces para que viniste?

Ay, que amargada. Y pensar que iba a ser mi esposa. Suena un poco raro.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi prometida?-le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-I-Ikuto-reclamó Amu-no hagas eso-se intentó separar de mi. Pero le agarre el brazo. Me acerque un poco más.

-¿Por qué no? no tiene nada de malo.

-no lo hagas-al parecer se había perdido en mis ojos. Ya había caído. Tal como predije.

-¿Acaso ya caíste bajos mis encantos?-le pregunté mientras acercaba más mi cara a la suya. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

-c-claro que no-tartamudeó intentando de nuevo separarse de mi. Pero no lo logró.

-¿Entonces por que estas roja como un tomate maduro?

-claro que no estoy roja. Y no caí bajos tus encantos.

-Jaja. Eso si seria divertido. Bueno-dije separándome de ella.- ¿Me dejas pasar?

-¿Para qué?

-responde. Si o no.

-bueno-dijo apartándose. Pero se detuvo-¿Dónde esta Rima?

-creo que se fue. ¿Por qué?-la empuje un poco para entrar completamente.

-Kusu Kusu se quedo aquí.

-¿Quién?-¿Quién demonios es Kusu Kusu?

-la chara de Rima.

-¿La olvidó?-¿Quién podía olvidar a su propio chara?

-no, parece que Kusu Kusu se fue y luego regreso. Pero Rima ya se había ido.

-entonces si la olvido.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-Amu-dijo Día, llegando-Kusu Kusu dijo que se va a ir.

-pero tiene que quedarse con nosotras. Porque se puede perder.

-eso le dije pero no me hizo caso.

-¿Ya se fue?

-si.

-tengo que ir por ella.-al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo seguía ahí-Ikuto, te tienes que ir.

-¿Por qué? Podemos ayudar.

-¿Podemos…? Ah, si. Tú y Yoru.

-si. Y creo que la encontraremos antes que ustedes. Conocemos mejor todo.

-pues eso lo veremos. Ran, Miki, Su-gritó hacia la sala.

Sus tres charas salieron volando de esta.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?

-vamos a salir a buscar a Kusu Kusu.

-pero tu mamá dijo que no debías salir-dijo Su.

-tienes razón. ¿Qué hago?

-vamos-les dije.

-pero no puedo salir-dijo Amu.

Voltee a verla y parecía una niña de cinco años que le habían dicho que no debía portarse mal o le iban a pegar.

-vamos-repetí.

-Idiota. ¿No entiendes las palabras no puedo?

-si, las entiendo completamente. Pero vamos. Cuando regresemos, puedes decirles cualquier cosa a ellos.

Amu pareció pensarlo un momento y luego asintió.

-pero tu te vienes conmigo. Si te ven, no me regañaran.

-bien.- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Ran-dijo Amu cuando llevábamos buen rato buscando al chara de su amiga.

-¿Si?

-¿Hacia donde se fue Kusu Kusu?

-no se. Salió por la ventana y no se.

Me desesperé porque teníamos demasiado tiempo buscándola.

-Yoru-dije.

Me transforme con el y le dije a Amu:

-creo que deberíamos buscar por separado. Transfórmate y búscala por allá-señalé una dirección.

-pero…

-así podremos encontrarla mas fácil. Tal vez ya regreso con tu amiga. Ve primero con ella.

-si, señor. Lo que ordene.

-ok. Nos vemos.

Brinqué hacia un poste que estaba cerca. Estuve brincando buen rato hasta que vi un pequeño bulto volando. Me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarré.

-¿Eres Kusu Kusu?-le pregunté al bulto con traje de payaso.

-si.

No dije nada más y me fui a buscar a Amu. Llevaba a la chara en mi mano. Estuve buen rato buscando a Amu. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Al fin divisé su figura. Me dirigí hacia ella.

-Amu-le dije.

Se sobresaltó, como esperaba. No había hecho ningún ruido.

-¿La encontraste?

-si-le enseñé al chara en mi mano. Ella lo tomó con delicadeza.

-Kusu Kusu, te dije que no te fueras. Ahora vamos a llevarte con Rima. Ikuto.

-¿Qué?

-vamos.

La seguí hasta la casa de su amiga. Luego ella llamo a la puerta y abrió su amiga. Amu le entrego a su chara y Rima le dio las gracias. Regresamos a su casa en la noche.

-bien. Entonces, ¿Qué le diremos a mis padres?-me preguntó Amu, cuando frente a su casa.

-simple. Yo me encargo.

-¿Seguro? Porque…

-Amu. Yo me encargo. ¿De acuerdo?-¿Qué era lo que no entendía de esa frase? Que yo sepa estaba más claro que el agua.

-bien. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Le abrí la puerta. Murmuro algo parecido a unas gracias.

-Amu-escuche que la llamaba su mamá.-te dije que…

Se callo cuando me vio entrar. Amu tenía razón.

-hola, señores Hinamori. Yo saque a Amu a dar una vuelta por ahí-mentí mientras utilizaba mi tono mas sincero.-me moría de ganas por verla y no pude reprimirme.

-Ikuto-dijo la señora Hinamori-me da gusto que se estén llevando bien. Creo que podríamos adelantar un poco más la boda.

-no-dijo Amu, de repente.

¿Qué no entendió que yo me iba a encargar?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó su mamá desconcertada.

-porque, señora Hinamori, todavía falta un poco de tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor.

-pero tienen años de conocerse.

-pero solo nos saludamos. No platicamos. Tenemos que conocernos mejor. Así que creo que la fecha de la boda se queda así. Por favor.

-bien. Tienes razón, Ikuto-dijo el señor Hinamori.-bueno, Amu. Tienes una buena excusa para haberte salido.

-me tengo que ir-dije. Me volví hacia Amu-nos vemos-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Luego me acerque a su oreja-me debes una.

-adiós Ikuto-dijo Amu separándose de mi-ya se-añadió, como respondiendo.

-nos vemos-dije a señores Hinamori.

-adios Ikuto-dijo Ami, yendo a abrazarme. Me agache para estar a su altura.

-adios Ami. Cuidate-dije mientras la abrazaba.

Luego me fui. Tengo sueño. Tengo que apurarme a llegar a mi casa. Hay una cama calientita esperándome.

Hola!!!!!!!!

Primero, antes que nada, sorry por no subir antes el capi.

Es que estaba desconectada del mundo (como dice la hermana de una amiga)

Pero aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen Reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Se los agradezco de corazón.

Bueno

Sayonara!!!!!!!

:3


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

Me quede donde estaba. Ni siquiera me moví para despedir a Ikuto como la ultima que había ido a mi casa.

-¿Amu, estás bien?-me dijo mi mamá.

-si, yo… creo que subiré a mi cuarto.

-¿No vas a cenar?-me preguntó mi papá.

-no, no tengo hambre. Buenas noches-les dije. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, oí gritar a Ami:

-one-chan esta pensando en Ikuto.

Ami si que sabía. Y pensar que tenía 9 años. No, no estoy pensando en Ikuto. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Quizá. No se.

-Amu-dijo Su-¿De verdad estas bien?-me preguntó cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto.

-si, eso creo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así, Amu?-me preguntó Ran.

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué me puse así? No había pasado nada. Tal vez Ikuto tenía razón y había caído bajo sus encantos. No, eso no es cierto. El es un idiota a más no poder. Yo jamás lo iba a querer. Jamás. El es un idiota.

-¿Amu?-preguntó Ran, con una gotita en la cabeza, estilo anime.

-¿Mande?

-porque no me respondes a lo que te dije-contestó Ran.

-ah, eso. Pues… no se. Tal vez me sienta un poco mal. No se.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que dijiste que te sentías mal?-me preguntó Miki sonriendo con picaría.

-cállate, Miki-le dije colorada.

-aja. Lo que digas Amu-dijo Miki.

-Amu-chan, tienes que dormirte porque mañana hay escuela-me recordó Día.

-tienes razón.

Me fui a bañar y después regrese a mi cuarto. Día y las demás estaban dormidas en la almohada de mi cama.

-chicas-susurré moviéndolas suavemente.

-Amu-dijo Su, moviéndose un poco-déjanos dormir aquí.

-¿Y donde se supone que dormiré yo? Necesito mi almohada.

-no dejas dormir a gusto Amu-dijo Miki, abriendo un ojo-esto te pasa por tardarte tanto.

-no me tarde mucho-reclamé.

-entonces explícame como es que todos se han dormido y tu apenas saliste de bañarte.

-no es cierto.

-tus papas y Ami ya están dormidos. Y sin mencionar que eran las 8:00 cuando te metiste a bañar. Y ahorita son las 9:30.-añadió Ran.-buenos será mejor que nos durmamos en otro lugar porque sino Amu nos va a aplastar.

-tienes razón-dijo Su.

-Día-dijo Miki, levantándose.- ¿Qué dices?

-no se. Puede que tengan razón. Pero no creo que Amu nos aplaste. Somos sus charas.

-y por eso nos trata peor-dijo Ran, fingiendo que estaba llorando.

-no es cierto-dije.-No las trato mal. Las atiendo bien.

-eso si es cierto-dijo Miki.

-bueno, ya vayan a dormirse. Necesito descansar para mañana. Ran, la luz.

-si, ya voy.

Ran apagó la luz y me metí en mi cama. Casi al instante me dormí. Estaba muy cansada. Mi mente estuvo en blanco durante un buen rato hasta que de repente apareció la imagen de Ikuto. Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Había visto al idiota de Ikuto en mis sueños? Eso no podía ser posible. Yo lo odiaba. Bueno, no con toda la palabra pero si un poco. Por lo que había hecho.

Me di la vuelta y me acomode mejor. No debía de soñar con Ikuto. No como la última vez. No debía soñar con el. Bien. Ya que no me importaba. Bien. A dormir.

Al día siguiente, no necesite que me levantaran mis charas. Me duche y me cambie.

-Amu-dijo Día, cuando me estaba peinando-que milagro que te levantaste antes que nosotras.

-bueno, si ya se. Jeje-dije un poco nerviosa. Termine de peinarme y salí de mi cuarto, con mis chara detrás de mi.

-buenos días, Amu-dijo mi mamá-hoy, después de que regreses de la escuela, iremos a que te pruebes el vestido.

-¿Cuál vestido?-pregunté haciéndome la tonta. No podía creer que ya estuvieran haciendo los planes. Bueno, si ya nos íbamos a casar en unos meses, tenia sentido.

-¿Cómo que cual vestido?-me regañó mi mamá-el vestido para tu boda.

-ah, eso. Bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Salí corriendo sin dejarle terminar. No podía creerlo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, mis amigos estaban en la entrada. Excepto Tadase.

-buenos días, Amu-me saludó Kuukai.

-hola, ¿Dónde esta Tadase? Es muy extraño que falte.

-esta enfermo. Parece que tiene gripe-me informó Kairi, poniéndose sus lentes bien.

-que mal.

-Yaya propone que vayamos a verlo después de clases-dijo Nageshiko.

-si estaría bien-dijo Kuukai.- ¿Qué dicen?

Todos aceptaron, excepto yo, claro.

-¿Amu?-dijo Rima-¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

-no, lo siento. Yo tengo que ir a probarme el vestido para la boda-dije con tristeza.

-y que mal. ¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó Nageshiko.

-en junio. No recuerdo el día. Pero claro que los voy a invitar.

-bien. Vamos, tenemos que entrar a clase-dijo Kairi.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros salones. Las horas pasaron y las clases terminaron.

-nos vemos-les dije a mis amigos-le dan mis saludos a Tadase de mi parte.

-si, suerte Amu-dijo Nageshiko.

-gracias.-me despedí de ellos de nuevo y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres y Ami estaban esperándome.

-apúrate Amu-dijo mi mamá.

-voy.

Mis charas y yo nos fuimos arriba. Me cambie rápido y después, baje corriendo.

-bien, vámonos-dijo mi papá.

Nos metimos en el auto y nos dirigimos a la tienda.

********************************************************************************

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Sorry por no haber subido ninguno

Pero es que la inspiración no llegaba

Jeje

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias por sus reviews

Me animan a seguir


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV **

-Ikuto-dijo Utau, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-mamá te habla. Dice que bajes para que vayan a comprar el traje.

-si, ya voy-¿Por qué tenia que interrumpirme cuando estaba ocupado? Bueno ni tanto, pero me molestaba.

-oye-me dijo Utau, cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras-¿Qué piensas de casarte tan joven?

-pues que tal vez no es buena idea. Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer contra el viejo?

-mmm… nada, supongo.

-Ikuto-dijo mi mamá cuando estuvimos abajo-ya era hora. Después de ir a comprar el traje, quedamos con los Hinamori. Iremos a un restaurante francés que acaban de abrir.

-me tengo que poner feliz ¿Verdad? Porque voy a ver a Amu, mi prometida. Que feliz estoy. No pueden ni imaginarlo-dije con fingida alegría. Bueno puede que me alegrara un poco porque iba a poder molestar a Amu.

-Ikuto-dijo mi padre-cállate. Nos vamos.

Resople como un caballo. No podía decirle que a mi nadie me calla porque era el gran señor de la casa. El padre de familia. Babosadas. El no era el padre ideal. Pero a un así no podía decirle eso.

-¿Vienes, Ikuto?-me preguntó el viejo.

-¿Vas a venir? ¿A que debo ese honor?-le pregunte mientras salía en dirección al auto.

-no todos los días mi único hijo se casa-se excusó.

-eso me llego al corazón.

-Ikuto-dijo mi madre-no seas así con tu padre.

-lo que digas madre.

-Ikuto-dijo mi padre-no le faltes el respeto a tu madre.

-hmp.

¿Cómo que no le faltara el respeto? Ni siquiera había hecho eso.

-parece no le agrada la idea de la boda-dijo mi madre a mi padre.

-bueno, pues no tengo porque soportar eso.

En todo el trayecto no dijimos nada. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, mi padre fue a saludar a un señor que estaba por ahí. Mi padre sonrió y me hizo señas de que acercara. Cuando lo hice, el señor que estaba ahí, me sonrió:

-así que el es el novio. Es muy joven ¿No? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16, 17?

-tengo 19, señor-si algo no parecía era un chiquillo. Según yo.

-perdón Ikuto.

-no se preocupe señor.-aunque pensándolo bien. Creo que si debería.

-dime Ryo. Bien. Vamos a ver algo acá. Aruto, ustedes quédense allá. Si acaso ven.

Este asintió y fue con mi madre y Utau. Parecía que Utau quería protestar, pero mi madre la callo con un gesto. Después, el viejo vino con nosotros. Fuimos a que me probara trajes. Después de un rato, encontramos uno que me quedaba perfecto. Mi padre y Ryo estaban platicando cuando yo me les acerque.

-bien. Gracias por todo, Ryo-dijo el viejo.

-no hay de que. Después de todo, un favor es un favor. Nos vemos, Aruto, Ikuto.

Nos despedimos y fuimos allá con mi madre y Utau.

-bien. Falta una hora para encontrarnos con los Hinamori. Podemos ir a pasear por las tiendas-sugirió mi madre.

-si, eso estaría bien-dijo Utau.

Recogieron sus cosas y salimos. Utau nos guio por todo el centro comercial, al que fuimos. Ella y mi madre entraron a una tienda de ropa y tardaron horas. Después, salieron y Utau me dijo que quería que la acompañara a una tienda de peluches. Cuando entramos, no esperaba encontrarme con quien me encontré.

¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*! ¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Hola!!!!!!!!

Jeje soy malvada

Creo que les deje en la parte mas interesante.

Jeje

Bueno.

Les digo algo?

Me voy una semana a un campamento y ahí no hay internet.

Traducción: voy a estar desconectada de la civilización. Jeje

Pero mi hermana me va a hacer el favor de estar subiendo los capis que le voy a dejar.

Jeje

Eto….

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Creo que lo hice muy cortito pero jeje

Quería dejarlo así

Con quien creen que se encontró?

Dejan reviews

Y gracias a las que dejan

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

-te queda hermoso-dijo Ami con sus ojitos brillantes-pareces un ángel caído del cielo.

-a tamborazos-dije en voz baja-gracias Ami, me gusta saber que eso piensas de mi-agregue en vos alta.

El vestido era sin mangas con perlas en la parte superior. Era pegado al cuerpo y bajaba en forma de A. La tela era de gasa fina con bordados a mano.

-bueno, Amu. ¿Te gusta?-me preguntó mi mamá.

-es bonito-dijo con mi tono "Cool & Spicy". Aunque la verdad si que estaba bonito.

-bueno, entonces ¿Lo llevamos?

-si, hay que llevarlo.

-bien.

Llamo a la dependienta y le dijo que compraban ese vestido. Cuando salimos, mi mamá me dijo que dentro de una hora nos encontraríamos con los Tsukiyomi. Suspire. Volver a tener que soportar la cara y bromas de Ikuto.

-one-chan-me dijo Ami, sacándome de mis pensamientos-quiero ir a esa tienda de juguetes. Acompáñame.

Suspire de nuevo, y la seguí. Cuando entramos, vi que era el lugar de ensueño de cualquier niño. Había juguetes por todas partes. De todo tipo. Sinceramente esa tienda me habría encantado tiempo atrás.

-one-chan, ¿Me compras algo?-me preguntó Ami, poniendo su carita mas linda.

-algo pequeñito, ¿De acuerdo?

-si, gracias one-chan.

-bien. Ve a buscar uno PEQUEÑITO y vienes luego, ¿De acuerdo?

Ami asintió y se fue. Me quede en donde estaba.

-¿Amu?-preguntaron detrás de mi. Me gire lentamente. Atrás de mí, estaba Rima y Nageshiko.

-chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-realmente estaba sorprendida.

-Rima me pidió que si podía acompañarla a comprar un regalo para Tadase, mañana es su cumpleaños. Además, yo también pensaba comprarle algo así que vinimos juntos-explicó Nageshiko.

-ah, bueno. No se si mi mamá les envio la invitación a la boda.

-ah, si. Bueno a mi si me llego-dijo Rima.

-a mi también-dijo Nageshiko-así que en Junio te casas ¿Eh?

-si, para mi mala suerte.

-¿Y que haces aquí tu, Amu?-me preguntó Rima.

-Ami quiere que le compre un juguete.

-one-chan-dijo la mencionada-ya encontré algo pequeñito que me puedes comprar.

Me enseñó un pequeño tigrecito color blanco.

-bien. Vamos-me volví hacia mis amigos-nos vemos.

-nos vemos-respondieron.

Pague el peluche de Ami y salimos de la tienda. Al parecer, mis padres estaban hablando de un tema serio, por lo que se les veía en la cara. Mi padre con el ceno fruncido y mi madre con rostro suplicante.

-Ami, vamos a dar la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

-porque quiero comprarte un helado-mentí automáticamente.

-bien. Lo quiero de vainilla-dijo Ami.

Buscamos un puesto o algo que se le pareciera y que vendiera nieve. Después, volvimos con nuestros padres. Al parecer, ya estaban más tranquilos.

-¿Dónde se metieron?-nos preguntó mi padre.

-le fui a comprar un peluche a Ami y después un helado-explique.

-bueno, en lo que llegamos al restaurante, ya se hizo la hora-intervino mi mamá-vámonos.

Nos dirigimos al auto. Pero justo antes de llegar, mi mamá me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte, pensando que tal vez me diría porque se habían peleado ella y papá.

-tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo muy seria. Casi como si me fuera a confesar que acababa de asesinar a alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?-repetí. Esto ya me estaba asustando.

-quiero saber si de verdad quieres casarte con Ikuto.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Como no respondí, mi mamá se explicó:

-no es que no quiera que se casen, pero tu padre me dijo que teníamos que tener en cuenta su opinión. Esta bien que queramos estar mas unidos a los Tsukiyomi, pero tal vez esta no sea la forma.

-por eso estaban discutiendo-dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-cuando Ami y yo salimos de la tienda, los vi discutiendo. Así que me lleve a Ami para que no los viera pelear.

-gracias Amu. Pero respóndeme esa pregunta. Y quiero la respuesta para hoy porque si no quieres, tendremos que cancelar el compromiso. Todavía estas a tiempo. Así que contéstame: ¿Quieres casarte con Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Medite un poco la respuesta. La oferta de cancelar el compromiso realmente me tentaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?-me preguntó mi mamá, al ver que no contestaba.

La mire fijamente y me dispuse a decirle mi respuesta.

********************************************************************************

Jeje

Tal vez me quieran matar

Bueno

Aquí esta otro capi

Les voy a decirles algo que se me olvido decirle en el capi anterior

Siento el retraso

Pero creo que conocen la enfermedad llamada "Falta de inspiración"

Jeje

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Bueno en mi perfil les dejo la página para las que no entendieron bien como es el vestido de Amu.

Se cuidan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

Utau me vio a mi y luego a la otra persona.

-Ikuto-me dijo llamando mi atención-creo que deberíamos ir a ver los peluches.

-tu adelántate-le dije-tengo que saludar a alguien.

Utau asintió y fue a un estante no muy lejos de donde estaba yo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunté.

-lo mismo pregunto-me respondió.

-no tengo porque contestarte esa pregunta porque yo te la hice primero.

-pues yo no pienso responderte. Y mucho menos después de lo que hiciste el otro día.

-bueno, entonces nos vemos-dije mientras me dirigía a donde estaba Utau.

-espera-me detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿O algo que quieras que le diga?

-no.

-¿Entonces? No tengo tu tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-no te burles de mi.

-no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Se me olvido.

-¡Te estas burlando de mi!-gritó señalándome. También haciendo que todos nos voltearon a ver.

-mira lo que haces, niño. Ya se porque Amu no te quiere.

-cállate-volvió a gritar Tadase-no me llames niño.

-pues eso es lo que pareces. Haciendo un numerito en plena tienda. Solo un niño haría eso.

-cállate-repitió Tadase.

-bueno, como quieras. Nos vemos. Espero que vayas a la boda.

Tadase, como respuesta, me bufó. Sonreí y me dirigí a donde estaba Utau. Justo cuando iba a llegar, me llamo de nuevo Tadase.

-respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí para comprarle algo a Amu. Aunque mañana sea mi cumpleaños.

-que lindo detalle. Pero recuerda que es mía-le dije con indiferencia.

-creo que Día tiene razón y estas celoso.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Al fin y al cabo, se va a casar conmigo.

-pareces muy confiado. No deberías estarlo-me dijo con burla-nos vamos, Kiseki-habló al viento. Un chara salió debajo de un peluches.

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a comprar?-le preguntó este.

-si, vamos.

Me dirigió una última mirada y se fueron.

-Ikuto-dijo Yoru-vamos con Utau.

-si.

Cuando llegamos con Utau, ella me enseñó un gatito blanco y negro.

-¿Verdad que esta bien bonito?-me preguntó.

-aja. Lo que digas.

-voy a comprarlo. ¿No quieres ver algo?

-tal vez-respondí pensando en Amu.

-por allá hay unos cuantos que tal vez le gusten a Amu-dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-hm…

-Ikuto-dijo Eru-la bandera del amor ondea en estos momentos.

-cállate Eru-dijo Iru.

-vamos, Yoru-le dije a este, sin poner atención a las otras dos.

-si.

Nos dirigimos a donde Utau me había señalado. En efecto, había muchos peluches que le gustarían a Amu. Elegí un conejito blanco con el pecho rosa. Cuando fui a pagarlo, vi que Tadase estaba haciendo lo mismo. El llevaba un osito del tamaño de su mano. Cuando me acerque más, me volteo a ver. Vio lo que yo traía. Sonrió, burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Un regalo?-me preguntó.

-eso no es de tu importancia. ¿Y tú? ¿Para Amu?

-que te importa.

-deberías comprarle uno mas grande.

-no, porque este lo puede traer con ella. Y en cambio el que tu le vas a dar no.

-pero con este se puede dormir.

-con este también.

-pero se le puede perder de tan pequeño que es.

-cállate. Cada quien con lo suyo.

Me reí y pague. La cajera nos dirigió una mirada y sonrió. Tadase le devolvió la sonrisa pero yo no. la cajera debió de pensar que era súper eso y amplió su sonrisa. Como vi que en lugar de cobrarme me estaba mirando, le dije:

-¿Cuánto va a ser?

-así, claro. Disculpe.

Cuando termine de pagar, me dio mi recibo y vi que había anotado algo en letra chiquita. Me lo acerque más, y decía:

_Hola guapo, mi nombre es Chitaso._

_Te dejo aquí mi número por si quieres_

_llamarme. Nos la pasaríamos genial._

Abajo venia su numero, tal como dijo. Me reí y tire el recibo en el primer bote de basura que encontré. Utau se me acercó.

-¿Qué tiraste?

-el recibo. La cajera me dio su número.

-bien hecho. Vámonos con papá y mamá.

Me jalo del brazo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo mi padre.

-porque nos encontramos con un amigo de Amu.

Mi padre me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-vámonos. En lo que llegamos, ya se hizo la hora.

Nos dirigimos al auto. Nos subimos y mi padre guardo el traje en la cochera.

-oye Ikuto-dijo mi padre, mirando por el espejo retrovisor-hemos hablado con los Hinamori y queremos preguntarte algo.

-suéltalo.

-¿Quieres casarte con Amu? Sus padres también se lo van a preguntar. Estas a tiempo. Podemos cancelar.

-pues ustedes quieren que estemos mas unidos. Así que pues si.

-no es lo que nosotros queramos-intervino mi madre-sino lo que tu quieres.

Utau me miró con ojos suplicantes. Tal vez quería decir que dijera que si quería. Medite un rato.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Utau, sin poder esperar.

-pues…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó mi padre.

Lo último que alcancé a oír fue la voz de mi Utau gritando a mi lado.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola!!!!!

Eto….

Espero que les haya gustado

Y que no quieran matarme

Jeje

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan.

Nos vemos


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que iríamos a cenar con los Tsukiyomi?-pregunté.

Estábamos en un hospital. Recordé lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos.

_**Flashback **_

_Mi padre iba manejando y su celular sonó. Contestó y por su cara, supe que no era nada bueno. Le paso el celular a mi mamá. Su expresión paso de felicidad a horror. Después de dar las gracias, cerró el celular. Volteó a ver a mi padre y este asintió. Nos dirigimos un hospital. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

-Amu-dijo mi mamá, llevándome aparte-tienes que saber algo. Los Tsukiyomi tuvieron un accidente. Nos llamaron a nosotros, a pesar de no ser su familia. Aunque lo seremos pronto-añadió sonriendo con tristeza.

_**Flashback **_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?-me preguntó mi mamá, al ver que no contestaba._

_La mire fijamente, aunque estaba sonrojada y me dispuse a decirle mi respuesta. _

_-si quiero casarme con Ikuto. Aunque no nos llevemos de maravilla, creo que podemos convivir un poco bien. _

_-me alegra saber eso Amu-sonrió mi mamá. _

_Nos subimos al auto, junto con mi papá y Ami. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

-¿Y sus familiares?-pregunté.

-los que viven aquí, vienen algunos. Otros están ocupados.

-¿Cómo están ellos?

-parece que no les paso algo muy grave. Aruto tiene un hueso roto. Y Kazuomi tiene roto un brazo. A Ikuto le fue peor. Parece que se rompió una costilla y el brazo izquierdo. Al parecer, el golpe fue peor para él. Utau esta perfectamente porque Ikuto la cubrió con su cuerpo. Solo un poco noqueada.

-¿Los podemos pasar a ver?-primero quería asegurarme que Utau estaba bien. Después tal vez iría a ver al idiota de Ikuto.

-si, creo que si. No fue tan grave pero no quieren dejar pasar. Deja ver si podemos ir. A por cierto parece que tu papá se llevara a Ami con tu abuela. Luego regresara por ti.

-pero yo quiero quedarme aquí-protesté.

-bueno, veremos.

Fue con una enfermera dejándome sola. Habló con ella un rato y después regreso.

-podemos ir solo unos momentos.

La enfermera se acercó y nos guio a los cuartos.

-tu ve con Utau, yo iré con Aruto y Kazuomi. ¿De acuerdo? Y de pasada puedes ir con Ikuto.

-hmp.

En cuanto entre al cuarto de Utau, me arrepentí.

-¡Amu!-gritó levantándose.

-no te levantes-le dijo una enfermera asomando la cabeza.

-hmp.

La enfermera se fue.

-no tengo nada. Gracias a Ikuto-añadió en voz baja-por cierto, ¿Cómo esta?

-parece que se rompió una costilla y un brazo.

-le fue peor que a mi. El golpe fue de su lado.

-si, eso creo.

-¿Ya lo viste?

-no. tu eres a la primera que veo. ¿Cuándo te van a darme de alta?

-parece que hoy me puedo ir.

-¿Y a tus papás e Ikuto?

-a ellos los van a dar de alta para mañana, creo. Pero de seguro, me tendré que quedar con ellos.

-te puedes ir con nosotros-sugerí.

-tienes razón. Hay que proponérselos a tus padres.

-mi mamá esta viendo a tus padres pero en un rato viene.

-bien. Oye ¿Es cierto que te preguntaron que si querías casarte con Ikuto?

-si.

-¿Y que contestaste?

No estaba segura de si le quería decir o no. Así que respondí con una pregunta.

-¿Lo mismo le preguntaron a Ikuto?

-si, antes de que pasara eso.

-¿Y que contesto?

-nada. No pudo.

-a pues si ¿Verdad?

-bueno ¿Y que contestaste tu?

-que aunque no nos lleváramos de maravilla teníamos que intentarlo-dije sonrojada.

-que linda. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Ikuto?

-no estoy loca-me horroricé. Solo una loca podía hacer eso.

-bueno creo que el se pondría feliz de oírte decir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-nomas. Yo digo, no se.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó mi mamá, desde de la puerta.

-señora Hinamori-dijo Utau-que bueno que vino. Queríamos preguntarle algo.

-bueno ¿Qué es?

-¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes en los días en que dan de alta a mis padres?

-si, claro. De hecho, tú e Ikuto se quedaran con nosotros.

-¿Ikuto también?-pregunté.

-si. Sus padres me lo pidieron. Ellos se irán con tus tíos-le dijo a Utau-dijeron que estarían bien con nosotros. Amu, Utau puede dormir en tu habitación.

-si quiere-intervino Utau con estrellitas en los ojos-yo me puedo quedar en el cuarto de Ami e Ikuto en el de Amu. Así Amu puede atender a Ikuto si se le ofrece algo.

-buena idea-dijo mi mamá sonriendo-¿No te molesta verdad, Amu?-me preguntó.

-no, ya que.

-bien. Amu, si quieres, puedes ir a ver a Aruto y Kazuomi. Y a Ikuto.

-si, creo que iré.

Me dirigí al cuarto del papa de Ikuto.

-pasa, Amu-dijo este, cuando toque la puerta.

-¿Cómo esta?

-bien. Aquí. Sin hacer nada.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-bien. No me quejo. ¿Ya viste a Ikuto?

-no, aun no. solo he visto a Utau.

-¿Y cómo esta?

-ilesa.

-que bueno.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-oye Amu-dijo el señor Tsukiyomi-le hice esta misma pregunta a Ikuto. Espero que te la hayan hecho a ti también. ¿Quieres casarte con Ikuto?

-si. Aunque no nos llevemos de maravilla-dije sonrojándome como las otras veces que me habían preguntado eso.

-excelente. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a él?

-no.

No se porque razón, pero Utau y su papá son muy parecidos.

-bueno será mejor que se lo vayas a decir.

-de hecho, pensaba ir a ver a su esposa, para ver como esta.

-ella a de estar bien. No te preocupes.

-bueno, iré a verla de todos modos. Nos vemos.

Salí sin darle tiempo de decir nada más. Me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba la señora Tsukiyomi. Después de asegurarme de que estaba bien, fui al cuarto de Ikuto. Vacilé antes de entrar. ¿Y si no estaba despierto? Quizá debía regresar luego. Pero tenia que decirle eso. Me arme de valor y entre. Ikuto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió al oír ruido. Tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas y el brazo enyesado.

-sabia que tenias que ser tu. No conozco a nadie que sea mas escandalosa que tu.

-cállate-le dije-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunté acercando la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? Que tierna. Estoy genial, con una costilla y un brazo roto, pero de ahí en fuera, bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. Me conmueve mucho.

-creo que olvide mencionarte las veces anteriores que eres un idiota-le dije.

-eh, creo que no. ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Puedes traer la bolsa que esta por allá?-me pidió señalando un rincón. Me dirigí hacia allá y le entregue la bolsa-gracias-dijo sacando algo de ella. Me lo tendió-ten.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté agarrándolo.

-es un peluche como bien puedes ver-dijo Ikuto, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté enseguida.

-nada, solo un pequeño dolor. Me gusta cuando se preocupan por mí.

-no estoy preocupada-le dije con mi tono "Cool & Spicy".

-aja. Como digas. ¿Y que quieres? Tienes que tener una razón por la que viniste.

-Ikuto-dijo Yoru, entrando por la ventana que estaba ahí-te traje un dulce.

-Yoru-lo regañó Su-no puedes darle dulces.

-¿Por qué no? A Ikuto le encantan. Además es de chocolate.

-dámelo-dijo el mencionado. En cuanto se lo dio, Ikuto se lo hecho en la boca.

Por primera vez, vi el peluche que me había dado Ikuto. Era un conejito blanco con el pechito rosa. Cuando lo acaricie, me encanto su pelaje.

-es muy bonito-susurré.

-¿hm?-preguntó Ikuto. Vio que me refería al conejito-ah eso.

-gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué me regalas un peluche?

Ikuto ladeó la cabeza.

-porque tenia que competir con Tadase-respondió Yoru, sonriendo.

Ikuto le jaló una de sus orejitas. Yoru maulló de dolor.

-¿Eh?-no entendía nada-¿Competir con Tadase?

-no es eso-explicó Ikuto.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué no puedo hacer algo sin que tenga una razón?-dijo, molesto. Pero seguía sin mirarme.

-no, no es eso. Yo solo quería saber-dije.

-hmp.

En eso entró una enfermera.

-¿Cómo esta nuestro paciente?-le preguntó amablemente. Se percató de mi presencia-ah, hola. No la había visto. ¿Es pariente o amiga del paciente?

-¿Eh? Pronto seremos parientes.

-ah, bien.

-¿Cuándo se le dará de alta?

-tal vez mañana. Pero se tiene que tratar con mucho cuidado.

-hm…

La enfermera sonrió y se fue.

-¿Para qué quieres saber cuando se me da de alta?-me preguntó Ikuto, después de un rato.

-curiosidad. Aparte, Utau se vendrá con nosotros. Y al parecer tú también.

-hm… ¿A dónde irán nuestros padres?

-parece que los cuidaran tus familiares. Nosotros los cuidaremos a ustedes dos.

-hm…

-¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea hm?

-hm.

-idiota-murmuré.

-ya te lo he dicho…

-si ya se. "Es un honor serlo".

-exacto. Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir por que viniste acá o tengo que adivinarlo?

-no creo que lo adivines pero inténtalo.

-hmm…. Déjame pensar. Viniste a decirme que quieres cancelar la boda.

-no.

-que quieres seguir con el compromiso-de repente, sentí como mi cara ardía. ¿Y si el no quería? ¿Qué tal que yo si quería casarme con Ikuto y el no?

-hm... Parece que di en el clavo.

-pero no se que es lo que tu quieres-dije en voz baja.

-hm… sinceramente, no eres una de mis personas favoritas pero creo que podríamos intentar llevarnos bien.

Al oír esto, levante la cabeza de golpe y vi a Ikuto… ¿Sonrojado? Nunca antes lo había visto así.

-tengo que decírselos a mis padres y a los tuyos. Esperaban nuestra respuesta.

-hm… ¿Cómo esta Utau?

-bien. No le paso nada. Al parecer tú la protegiste.

-hm…

-me voy-le avisé dándome la vuelta. Ikuto que sujetó mi muñeca con su brazo bueno. Cuando me voltee a verlo, tenía una cara demasiado tierna.

-¿No le vas a dar un beso para que se recupere este enfermo?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-sentí como mi cara subía de color.

-por dos razones: una, estoy malherido y segunda… bueno tal vez no quieras saberla.

-Ikuto-dije.

-solo uno. No te vas a morir por eso.

Sintiendo que mi cara subía cada vez más de color, me acerque lentamente a la mejilla de Ikuto. Justo cuando iba a posar mis labios sobre esta, Ikuto alargó su brazo bueno y me jaló del cuello y volvió la cabeza.

-me refería a ese tipo de beso-aclaró, cuando me soltó.

-idiota-dije todavía roja de la vergüenza.

Me dirigí a la puerta le lancé una ultima mirada.

-idiota-repetí antes de irme.

Fui a buscar a mi mamá y le dije lo que había hablado con Ikuto. Se puso feliz y fue a darles a noticia a los padres de Ikuto. Utau también se puso feliz.

-serás mi cuñada-dijo-estoy tan feliz.

-hm…-parece que se me pegó esa forma de contestar de Ikuto.

-¿Tu no estas feliz? Bueno, tal vez no porque…-Utau siguió hablando sin que yo le prestara atención. Cada vez que hacia una pausa, yo repetía el sonido que había aprendido de Ikuto. Mis charas, que estaban en la bolsa, (que había recuperado gracias a Masamune), salieron al verme tan ausente. Parecían preocupadas, pero Día, que siempre lo sabía todo, estaba sonriente. Iru y Eru estaban discutiendo como siempre. De vez en cuando, salía la frase "la bandera del amor esta hondeando". Cuando el horario de visita terminó, volvimos a casa junto con Utau. Por esta noche, se quedaría en mi habitación. Pero para la próxima, se quedaría con Ami e Ikuto conmigo. No me entusiasma mucho esa idea. Pero bueno.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Y que no me quieran matar

Jeje

Como ya habrán adivinado, voy a hacer más de 20 capis

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan.

PD: hubo cambio de planes. La semana que no voy a estar, mi hermana no va a poder subir los capis. Así que intentare subirlos en estos días. Y si no puedo terminar el fic en estos días, lo siento mucho pero voy a tener que continuarla cuando regrese.


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

Realmente me sorprendí cuando Amu vino al cuarto del hospital. No es que no esperaba que viniera. Es solo que jamás creí que se preocuparía por mí. En fin, tenemos pocos días de habernos trasladado a la casa de los Hinamori. Eso es bueno. No tengo que estar soportando a las enfermeras y sus "inocentes" miradas. Creo que prefiero que Amu me este cuidando. Faltan unos meses y días para la boda. Lo bueno es que nuestros padres se están encargando de todo. Hemos recibido unos cuantos regalos de mis amigos y amigos de Amu. Al parecer, Tadase envio uno. Bueno, no es que me importe.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, sacándome de mis pensamientos-me voy a casa de Tadase. No intentes hacer ningún esfuerzo. Ami estará al pendiente al igual que Utau. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-claro. Puedo cuidarme yo solito. No necesito enfermeras-dije con un deje de enfado. Todos los días, antes de irse a la escuela, me preguntaba lo mismo.

-no te enojes.

-no estoy enojado.

-estas furioso.

-aja. Bueno, ¿No te ibas ya?

-si, ya me voy. Tienes que…

-portarte bien y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Ya se.

Amu me sonrió con satisfacción y salió por la puerta de su habitación. Realmente no necesitaba niñeras. Voltee a ver la bandeja de comida que me había traído Amu. Alargue mi brazo bueno hacia el vaso de leche. Cuando me tomé la leche, me quedaron bigotes de esta.

-Ikuto-dijo Ami, desde la puerta-¿Cómo estas?

-bien. Gracias. ¿Amu ya se fue?-pregunté mientras dejaba el vaso.

-si, vino su amiga Rima y Yaya por ella. ¿Necesitas algo?

-no, estoy bien. Bueno, tal vez ¿Me podrías dar ese chocolate que esta en la bandeja?

-si. ¿Te encanta el chocolate verdad?

-si. ¿Por qué?

-porque a Amu también. Creo que tienen mas en común de lo que piensan.

-ah. Bueno, tal vez. ¿Dónde esta Utau?

-en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres que la llame?

-si, por favor.

Ami sonrió y fue a buscar a Utau. Cinco minutos después esta entraba por la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ikuto?

-si. ¿Me puedes dar de comer?

-¿Pero por que?

-porque yo no puedo comer con un solo brazo. Y no me puedo levantar.

-hmp. Está bien.

Así pasó una hora con Utau haciendo pucheros por mis comentarios y Eru e Iru riéndose. Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Yoru.

-oye Utau-dije cuando terminé de comer-¿Dónde está Yoru?

-se fue con Amu. Dijo que quería molestar al chara del mini-rey.

-hm.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?

-no, nada. ¿Cuándo volverá Amu?

-hmm….-dijo Utau mirando su reloj-creo que ya viene en camino. Dijo que volvería las 8:00.

-¿A que hora se fue?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-curiosidad.

-¿Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-si, ¿Pero y que? ¿A que hora se fue Amu?

-a las 6:00.

-hm…. ¿Qué hora es?

-¿No estas siendo sobreprotector?

-no. solo tengo curiosidad.

-quince para las ocho.

-gracias. ¿Me puedes traer un chocolate?

-Ikuto, nunca cambias.

-hm…

Utau suspiró y salió. Me recosté mejor en la cama de Amu. Realmente me gustaba estar enfermo. Amu me cuidaba muy bien. De acuerdo, lo admito. Creo que me esta empezando a gustar Amu. Solo un poco. Un poco. Nada especial. Es que estando a su lado, me siento tranquilo. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que me pudiera lastimar o molestar. Bueno, eso es lo que siento. Pero no creo que sienta lo mismo por mi. Se que no le gusta el mini-rey. Pero no daba señales de que yo le gustara. Ah.

-Ikuto-dijo Utau, desde la puerta-Amu ya llegó.

-hm… ¿Me trajiste mi chocolate?

-no. pídeselo a Amu cuando venga.

Que no tardo en hacerlo.

-Ikuto ¿Cómo estas?-me preguntó apenas llego al cuarto.

-bien. Quiero chocolate.

-ya se. Me lo dijo Utau. Ten. Te lo compre de venida aquí.

Me lanzó una bolsa que intente agarrar al vuelo. Pero, desgraciadamente, calló cerca de mi costilla rota. Gemí de dolor.

-perdón, perdón-dijo Amu, yendo hacia mi-¿estas bien? No era mi intención.

-hmp. Si estoy vivo para el día de nuestra boda, va a ser puro milagro-dije entre jadeos para hacerla enojar.

-aunque estés todo herido sigues siendo un idiota-dijo molesta.

-Amu, Ikuto-dijo la señora Hinamori-ya esta la cena. Amu, ¿Puedes tú traérsela a Ikuto? Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-hm. De acuerdo.

La señora Hinamori sonrió y se fue. Amu se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Dónde esta la bandeja que te traje antes de irme?

-Utau se la llevó después de darme de comer.

-¿darte de comer?

-si.

-que yo sepa no eres un bebé.

-pues como estoy lastimado, no puedo moverme como quisiera. Así que por el momento, si soy un bebé. Por eso, tienes que darme de comer.

-hm…

-bueno, tengo hambre. Quiero comer algo delicioso. Por favor, tráeme mi cena.

-no soy tu sirvienta.

-por el momento lo eres-dije sonriendo.

-idiota. Ya veo que estar en tu estado no te lo quita-dijo moviendo la cabeza-bueno, como ordenó su majestad, iré por su cena.

Le sonreí y se fue. Realmente iba ser interesante como me iba a dar de comer. Tal vez le haría unas cuantas travesuras. Quizá.

Amu tardó en subir con mi cena. No es que tuviera hambre, porque no tenia mucho que había comido, pero me moría de ganas por hacer enojar a Amu. Al fin, oí pasos en las escaleras.

-tardaste años. Hasta yo, lastimado, puedo ir mas rápido que tu-le dije cuando entró en el cuarto.

-cállate. Tenía algo que hacer abajo. ¿Qué hiciste con la bolsa que te di?

-aquí esta-le contesté mostrándosela.

-hm… ¿Ya quieres comer?

-hm…. Si. ¿Qué me trajiste?

-lo que cocino mi mamá.

-me refiero que es.

-ah, es Onigiri.

-¿Solo eso?

-si. Porque ya habías comido hace rato. No te quise traer mas comida.

-hm… eres mala. ¿Así me piensas alimentar cuando nos casemos?

-no se. Tal vez. Bueno, ¿Vas a comer si o no?-dijo tendiéndome el Onigiri.

Sin responderle, le di un mordisco al Onigiri. Estaba bueno.

-quiero leche-dije cuando me trague la comida.

-hm… espera. Voy por un vaso.

Se levantó y se fue a buscarlo. Alargue mi brazo izquierdo para agarrar un poco mas del Onigiri. Apenas lo había dejado en su lugar, cuando Amu entró con el vaso de leche.

-listo. Ten-me dijo tendiéndome el vaso.

-no puedo tomármelo yo solo-dije como excusa.

-pero solo necesitas una mano. Si puedes. Ten.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-ya. Está bien. Abre la boca-dijo con resignación.

Hice lo que me pidió. Pero al ponerme el vaso en la boca, derramó un poco en mi mentón.

-tonta-le dije.

-cállate-dijo mientras limpiaba la leche. Ese acto se me hizo de lo más lindo.

-hm… quiero seguir comiendo.

-si su majestad.

Me acercó el Onigiri. Así pasó un rato, con mis travesuras y sus pucheros. Muchas veces en lugar de darme la comida a mi, se la comía ella. No es justo.

-¿Dónde está Yoru?-le pregunté cuando terminamos de comer.

-abajo. Con Utau y las chicas.

-hm… ¿Le hablas?

-si.

Salió por tercera vez y regresó con sus charas y Yoru.

-Ikuto-dijo este-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-quería molestar a Kiseki-dijo como disculpa.

-no te enojes con el, Ikuto-dijo Día, con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-no estoy enojado-dije.

-Estás furioso-dijo Miki.

-no. estoy bien.

-Ikuto-dijo la señora Hinamori-es hora de bañarte. Amu, ayúdame a levantarlo.

-hm…

Entre las dos me levantaron y Amu me pasó una toalla y mi ropa para dormir.

-gracias.

-hm…

-Amu-dijo la señora Hinamori-háblale a Utau. Dile que es hora de bañar a Ikuto.

-hm…

-¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-no, nada. Voy a decirle a Utau.

Salió sin dejarnos decir nada. La señora Hinamori me miró.

-Ikuto ¿Se pelearon?

-no, señora. Estábamos bien.

Amu regresó con la cara pálida y sin Utau.

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté.

Me ignoró y se dirigió a su madre.

-Utau salió a ver a sus padres. Se va a quedar unos días con ellos.

-hm…-dijo la señora Hinamori pensando-bueno, entonces tu me ayudaras a bañar a Ikuto.

-¿YO?-dijo con la cara toda ruborizada.

-no pasa nada. Tu solo me pasaras las cosas que necesite.

Ok. Esta noche si que iba a ser divertida. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Amu.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Hola!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza al saber que yo y mi mamá íbamos a bañar a Ikuto. Ya se que nos íbamos a casar, pero no quiero estar presente cuando este desnudo. Un momento. ¿DESNUDO? ¿Y mi mamá y Utau lo bañaban?

-oye, mamá-dije cuando entramos en el baño y dejamos Ikuto.

-¿Hm?

-¿Ikuto va a estar…?-dije bajando la cabeza, roja como tomate.

-¿Desnudo? No, estará en ropa interior. No te preocupes-sonrió mi mamá.

-¿Utau te ayuda todos los días?

-si, pero hace lo mismo que tu vas a hacer.

-hm…

-¿Por qué?

-nomas.

-bueno ¿Tienes todo?

-si.

-Ikuto-gritó mi mamá a la puerta del baño-¿Listo?

-si-dijo este desde adentro.

-vamos Amu-dijo mi mamá.

Mi cara seguía sin bajar de tono y yo sin moverme.

-no pasa nada, Amu. Se van a casar.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y?

-no significa que vamos a estar bañándonos juntos.

-a mi no me importaría-dijo Ikuto desde dentro.

-Ikuto-dije.

-¿Qué? Tú puedes enjabonarme el pelo y yo otra cosa-se defendió con su tono sexy.

-Ikuto-dije con la cara roja a más no poder.

-bueno, dejémonos de juegos-intervino mi mamá. Me lanzo una mirada de advertencia-hay que bañar a ikuto, Amu. No pelearnos con él.

-de acuerdo-dije con resignación.

-bien. Amu, pásame el jabón. ¿Ikuto? ¿Te pusiste la bolsa en el brazo enyesado?

-no, se necesitan dos manos-respondió este, arrogante-y yo solo puedo usar una.

-bien. Amu, ayúdale mientras yo voy a cambiarme-me dijo mi madre.

-pero-intenté protestar. Pero mi mamá ya se había ido.

Con resignación, toqué la puerta del baño.

-pasa-dijo Ikuto.

Cuando lo obedecí, me arrepentí enseguida. Mi cara se volvió a subir de color. Ikuto solo estaba en boxers.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver que yo desviaba la mirada. Se miró y luego sonrió-no te pongas nerviosa. Creo que mejor esperaré a la noche de bodas para hacer "eso".

-¡Ikuto!-grité, roja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con inocencia-en lugar de estar apreciando lo guapo que soy, ayúdame a ponerme la bolsa.

Me acerqué a él. Tome la bolsa que me ofrecía y la comencé a poner ante la mirada divertida de Ikuto.

-oye-dijo después de que hube terminado y separado de él. No soportaba la idea de estar cerca de él, con su olor tan varonil. Sentía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Qué?

-dime algo. ¿El mini-rey te dio algo?

-¿Cómo?

-no se. Algo.

-hm… si. Me dio un peluche pequeño. De hecho, mas pequeño del que tu me diste.

-hm.

-¿Por qué?

-curiosidad.

-hm…

-otra cosa: ¿No te molestó que en la fiesta, que fuimos hace mucho, todas me miraban? ¿Cómo si fuera el único hombre en la tierra?

-hm…-puse un dedo en mi barbilla. Lo pensé un momento-¿A que quieres llegar?

-solo tengo curiosidad.

-¿Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-si. Ahora contéstame.

-no. ¿Tenia que? Bueno, tal vez un poco. Porque todas me miraban como si fuera un insecto que había que aplastar.

-hm… ¿nada mas?

¿A dónde quería llegar Ikuto? Mi madre, al fin, hizo acto de presencia. Se había puesto un short y una camisa.

-listo. Siento haberme tardado. ¿Listo?-nos preguntó.

Hasta entonces, me acorde que tenia a ikuto semi-desnudo frente a mi. Volví a enrojecer.

-bueno-dijo mi mamá al ver que ninguno contestaba-esto es lo que haremos, Amu: yo entrare adentro con Ikuto. Si ocupo algo, te hablare, que vas a estar aquí ¿Entendido?

-hm.

-bien. Vamos Ikuto-dijo mi mamá.

Ella y el mencionado, entraron. Yo me senté en el piso. No tenía ni cinco minutos cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunte.

-one-chan-dijo la voz de Ami-le llaman a mamá. Al parecer es urgente.

-espera-le dije mientras iba a la puerta del baño-mamá, alguien te llama. Es urgente.

-Amu, ¿Podrías seguir bañado a Ikuto mientras yo contesto?

-si-dijo con la cara roja, de nuevo.

-trátalo con cuidado-me advirtió, saliendo-es como un gatito. Quítate los calcetines y arremángate el pantalón y mangas.

-hm…-dije obedeciéndola. Mi madre se fue. Cuando entre, encontré a Ikuto frente a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi futura esposa, que se niega a bañarse conmigo, me va a bañar?

-cállate. ¿Dónde esta la esponja?

-por ahí-dijo señalando un lugar con su brazo bueno.

La fui a agarrar y casi resbalé. Siempre me pasaba eso. Cuando regrese con Ikuto, no lo miré a los ojos y me puse a lavarle el pecho con sumo cuidado. Mi cara seguía estando roja como un tomate maduro. Cuando termine, levante la vista. Ikuto me miraba profundamente. Yo me perdí en sus ojos zafiros. Lo único que podía pensar era en esos ojos tan hermosos y su pelo tan suave, del cual caían pequeñas gotas de agua. Nos quedamos mirando buen rato. Lentamente, subí mi mano a su pelo. Lo acaricie. Era como el pelaje de un gato. Bajé mi mano a su rostro. El me miraba con sorpresa pero también con… ¿Cariño? Paseé mi mano por toda su cara sin perderme de ningún detalle. Luego, la fui bajando lentamente, hacia su cuello. De ahí, la dirigí a su pecho. Me seguía mirando de la misma forma, pero no hacia nada. Estaba inmóvil. Mientras yo seguía recorriendo su pecho con mi mano, Ikuto cerró los ojos. Aprovechando eso y, armándome de valor, me pare de puntas y deposite un beso en sus labios. Ikuto abrió los ojos, enseguida. Luego el me correspondió el beso. Me pidió que abriera la boca y yo lo obedecí. El beso se intensifico e Ikuto me empezó a acariciar el rostro y el cuello. Tuvimos que separarnos cuando se nos acabo el aire. Recuperándolo, nos miramos. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Solo nos quedamos viéndonos.

-Amu-dijo mi mamá, desde afuera, rompiendo la magia del momento-ya puedes salir.

-si.

Mire por ultima vez a Ikuto, que me seguía mirando de la misma forma que antes, y salí.

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó mi mamá cuando salí-¿Por qué estas tan roja?

-por nada. ¿Quién era el que llamó?

-los padres de Ikuto. Querían saber como esta.

-¿Eso era lo urgente?-le dije con una gotita en la cabeza, estilo anime.

-si. Sabes que Ami siempre exagera. Bueno ¿Terminaste de bañar a Ikuto?

-si. ¿Tú le lavaste el pelo?

-si. Bueno, déjame ayudar a Ikuto. Agarra una toalla, estas toda mojada-me señaló un montón de estas.

-la obedecí y de paso, tome otras para ellos.

-ten-le dije a mi mamá, cuando salió. Sin mirarlo, le tendí otra a Ikuto. Este la agarro, rozando mi mano.

-gracias-dijo mi mamá-bueno, Amu, si quieres bañarte ya puedes.

-hm… si.

-¿Puedo yo bañarla?-intervino Ikuto-seria lo justo. Ella me bañó y yo la baño.

Mi mama y yo rolamos los ojos. Luego fui por mis cosas y volví a entrar en el baño. Ikuto ya estaba listo para dormir. Mi mamá lo ayudó a irse a mi cuarto. Yo cerré la puerta y me desvestí. Me bañé y tarde en irme a mi cuarto. ¿Qué era lo que me había impulsado a besarlo? Esa pregunta se repetía sin cesar en mi cabeza. Lo mejor será que le deje de dar tantas vueltas. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto, ikuto seguía despierto, leyendo. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a los cojines que tenía ahí y que improvisaban una cama,

-oye Amu-dijo Ikuto. Me tense de inmediato- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Yo lo mire pero no le dije nada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ikuto- ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. Lastima que yo no tenia respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me había impulsado? ¿Sus ojos? Tal vez. ¿Su pelo? Tal vez. ¿El? Si. El me había impulsado a hacerlo. Estaba tan hermoso ahí dentro que no lo pude evitar. Pero ¿Me gustaba Ikuto? Era lo más probable. Porque, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Pero ¿Y si yo no le gustaba a Ikuto? Que estoy casi segura de eso. Porque el solo jugaba conmigo. Tal vez si se quisiera casar conmigo, pero solo iba a hacer un juego para el.

-¿Amu?-preguntó Ikuto, al ver que no respondía-¿Estas bien?

-si.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-porque… no tengo respuesta-dije con la cabeza abajo.

-ya veo-dijo Ikuto con frialdad-bueno, buenas noches.

-si, buenas noches. Ran, la luz-dije. Esta y los demás charas, excepto Día, me miraban preocupados. Día me sonrió y yo aparte la vista, molesta. Ran hizo lo que le pedí y nos quedamos en silencio. Me acomode mejor en lo cojines. No me podía dormir. Al parecer Ikuto tampoco, por los ruidos que hacia. Me resigne y me pare.

-¿Ikuto?-le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-¿Hm?

-¿Estas enojado?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-hm… no se.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-este… lo que me preguntaste hace poquito…

-¿Qué tiene?

-en realidad si tengo respuesta.

-¿Y cuál es?

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado

En lo personal si me gusto

Jeje

Bueno

Ya casi se acaba el fic

Sniff, sniff

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las que dejan

Bueno

Bye

Nos vemos

Se cuidan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

¿Cuál era la respuesta? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Cuando me había dicho que no la tenia, me sentí muy dolido. Pensé que tal vez ella me quería, como yo a ella. Realmente la quería. Era un ángel. Para mí, era la luz en mi oscuridad. Por eso me dolió lo que me había dicho. Pero ahora que tenía respuesta, no iba a dejar que me dejara con la duda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?-repetí. Al ver que no me contestaba.

-¿Sabias que eres muy insistente?-me dijo.

-si, me lo han dicho. Pero así se consiguen las cosas.

-de acuerdo. Como digas.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinar?

-no, no quiero que adivines. Esto te lo quiero decir yo.

-pues si nunca lo dices, te aseguro que no lo voy a saber.

-de acuerdo. Es que yo pienso que tal vez tu…me…g…u…s…tes-dijo muy roja que hasta la podía ver en la oscuridad. (N/A: me refiero a que como sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, la podía ver. No por otra cosa. Porque mi hermana dijo que si era un semáforo o que XD)

Procese lentamente eso. Cuando lo comprendí, casi exploto de alegría.

-pero tu solo, tal vez, has estado jugando. Tal vez quieras casarte conmigo, pero no me quieres.

Eso me calló como un balde de agua fría.

-bueno, creo que eso era todo. Ya no te molesto. Que duermas bien-se levantó y yo la detuve, agarrándole el brazo. Se volteó a verme, sorprendida.

-¿Crees que me casaría con alguien a quien no quiero? ¿Por qué crees que acepte casarme contigo?

Vi como pasaba su cara de confusión a felicidad.

-si no te quisiera, Amu, no te habría comprado el peluche. Si no te quisiera, no me habría enojado cuando el mini-rey te besó. Estaría más que tranquilo. Si no te quisiera, no te habría dejado hacer lo que hiciste en el baño. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-¿Tu…me…quieres?-dijo con alegría reprimida.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decirte?-le pregunté, fingiendo estar enojado. Pero nada podía hacerme enojar. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener una costilla y brazo roto, razón por la que no podía abrazarla.

-¿Estabas celoso cuando Tadase me besó?

-si.

-¿y por que no dijiste nada?

-¿Crees que iba a admitirlo frente a él?

-hm… no.

-¿Crees que te bese solo porque si?

-no.

-te bese para dejarle claro que eres mía.

-¿Y el peluche?

-bueno, el día del accidente, cuando te compre el peluche, me encontré con el mini-rey en la tienda. Me dijo que te iba a regalar un peluche a pesar de que su cumpleaños estaba cerca.

-¿Por eso compraste el peluche?

-aparte.

-hm…-dijo, pensando-bueno, creo que ya esta aclarado. Buenas noches-se levantó y me dio un beso en la freten. Luego se dirigió a su "cama". La detuve otra vez. -¿Qué?

-dame otro beso-no se que fue lo que me hizo decirle eso, pero lo había dicho. Amu pareció dudad un momento antes de acercarse a mi. Me dio un beso, o mejor dicho, un roce de labios.

-dámelo como lo hiciste en el baño-dije, con la voz ronca.

-pero tenemos que dormir. Además, están mis papas y en cualquier momento pueden venir-dijo como excusa.

-¿Para que vendrían a estas horas?

-para ver como estas.

-¿Cuánto te toma? ¿Tres minutos?

-mas.

-o vamos. Te toma menos que eso.

-esta bien. Solo porque lo suplicaste.

Se volvió a acercar a mí y lentamente me beso, mientras su mano recorría mi pelo. Le pedí que abriera la boca, para poder jugar con su lengua, y así lo hizo. Nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aire. Lastima. Realmente me gustaban sus besos.

-bueno-dijo sonriendo, nerviosa-buenas noches.

-buenas noches, sueña conmigo-le dije.

-ya quisieras. Entonces, tú sueña conmigo.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que lo hago todos los días?

-que eres un pervertido-dijo, roja.

-no soy pervertido-dije en defensa.

-como quieras.

-oye-dije en juego-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿Y dices que no eres pervertido?-me preguntó.

-no. Yo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi futura esposa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su "cama". Yo me reí y ella me respondió con un gruñido. En poco tiempo, estaba dormido. Como todas las noches, soñé con la cara de Amu y su sonrisa.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu-es hora de levantarse.

-hm…Amu-dije para molestarla-acuéstate conmigo. Te necesito junto a mí-creo que me pase un poquito.

-¡Pervertido!-gritó Amu.

-¿Amu?-gritó su mamá desde abajo-¿Pasa algo? ¿Ikuto tiene algo?

-no, nada-gritó de regreso.

-te digo que nunca había conocido a nadie tan ruidosa como tu-le dije abriendo los ojos.

-cállate. Además, ya es hora de levantarse.

-pero yo no voy a la escuela-dije.

-no importa. Tienes todo el día para dormir. Ahora tengo que darte de comer porque ya me tengo que ir. Así que abre la boca.

Obedecí de mala gana y en menos de media hora, ya había terminado de desayunar.

-recuerda-dijo antes de salir por la puerta-tienes que…

-portarte bien. Y no hacer travesuras-recité.

-bien. Nos vemos al rato.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-le dije.

-hm…-dijo sin comprender.-ah, si.-se acercó y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-ya decía yo que estabas tardando tanto-dijo la voz de la señora Hinamori y nos separamos rápidamente.

-este…hola mamá-dijo Amu.

-hola-dijo esta, divertida-bueno los dejo. Tengo que llevar a Ami. Por cierto, Amu, hoy vamos a ir con los Tsukiyomi. Así que regresaremos tarde. No nos esperen despiertos-añadió con una mirada picarona, que hizo que Amu se sonrojara.

-bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo Amu-pórtate bien. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Déjame traerte el teléfono de la casa. Y mi número de celular.

Fue por lo que dijo sin darme tiempo de decir algo. Cuando regreso, le pregunté:

-¿Y si me da hambre?

-mi mamá te va a traer comida antes de irse. Cualquier cosa, me hablas.

-¿Y como piensas venir si no puedes irte en horario de clases?

-ya veré como. Nos vemos. Por cierto-dijo en el marco de la puerta-en cuanto te recuperes, iremos a comprar los anillos.

-¿Cuáles anillos?-pregunté desconcertado. Cierto, ella no traía el anillo de compromiso porque no quería ponérselo pero yo se lo había dado uno de esos días, cuando nuestros padres se reunieron.

-¿Cómo que cuales?

-ah, ya. Bueno, que te vaya bien.

Ella se fue y yo me quede ahí, acostado sin poder hacer nada. Realmente me molestaba estar en este estado porque me impedía abrazar a Amu. Ahora tenía mas ganas de abrazarla. Bueno, aunque estar así, tiene sus ventajas.

-Ikuto-dijo Ami, asomándose-¿Estas bien? Porque pronto nos iremos.

-¿Le podrías hablar a tus padres? Es que quiero acomodarme mejor.

-si, ahorita vuelvo.

A los cinco minutos, los señores Hinamori entraban por la puerta. Me acomodaron como les pedí y se fueron. Estuve buen rato sin hacer nada. Los Hinamori se fueron en unos cinco minutos después de haber ido conmigo. La señora Hinamori, tal como dijo Amu, me llevó una bandeja de comida y leche antes de irse. Me quede solo en la casa con la compañía de Yoru.

-oye Yoru-dije.

-¿Mande-nya?-me preguntó saliendo de su huevo.

-¿Me pasas el chocolate que esta en la bandeja?

-si-nya.-Yoru voló hacia el y me lo trajo.

-gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

-las doce. Falta una hora y media para que Amu regrese.

-¿Dónde quedó el teléfono?-le pregunté.

-esta al lado del vaso de leche. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

-si.

Yoru hizo un gran esfuerzo por cargarlo y me lo dio en la mano.

-¿Y el numero de Amu?

-aquí-dijo Yoru, entregándome un papel doblado.

Lo desdoblé y marque el número. Al tercer pitido contestó.

-ya decía yo que tenias que tardar mucho-le dije sin dejarla contestar.

_-Ikuto, estoy en una clase-susurró-¿Qué quieres? _

-necesito que vengas aquí.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? _

-hm… algo por el estilo. ¿Puedes venir?

_-veré que puedo hacer. Nos vemos en un rato-dijo y colgó. _

La victoria es dulce como la miel. Realmente quería que viniera a cuidarme en lugar de otra cosa. Pero también quería acomodarme mejor.

Estuve media hora esperando cuando el teléfono sonó. Conteste rápidamente.

_-Ikuto-dijo Amu desde el otro lado-voy a llegar a la casa con mis amigos ¿De acuerdo? _

-¿Junto con el mini-rey?-pregunté molesto. No quería que ese niño me viera en estas condicionas.

_-si. Y no digas nada, que de no ser por ellos, no iría en camino ¿De acuerdo? _

-si, lo que digas. Te espero aquí, no tardes.

_-lo intentare. _

-ya se. Algo imposible para ti.

_-idiota-me dijo desde el otro lado-no te muevas de donde estas. _

-como si pudiera hacerlo-le dije.

_-idiota-dijo antes de colgar. _

-Yoru-le dije. Este seguía a mi lado.

-¿Crees que capto la mentira?

-no creo-nya.

-hm…

Estuve otra media hora esperando, hasta que oí ruidos abajo. Luego unos pasos en las escaleras.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, apenas abrió la puerta-¿Cómo estas?

-bien-dije. Sus amigos la esperaban detrás, en el pasillo.

-pasen-les dijo Amu.-Ikuto, te presento a Kuukai, a Yaya, a Nageshiko y a Kairi. Ya conoces a Rima y a Tadase-dijo señalándolos a todos mientras los presentaba.

-hm… mucho gusto-les dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó Yaya.

-el y su familia tuvieron un accidente-se adelantó Amu-recuerda que les dije que Ikuto y su hermana se iban a venir a vivir un tiempo con nosotros.

-si, pero jamás nos dijiste que habían tenido un accidente. ¿Qué te pasó?-repitió Yaya.

-me rompí una costilla y un brazo-respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿y no te duele?-me preguntó.

-Yaya, si se mueve es mas que obvio que le va a doler-respondió pacientemente Nageshiko. Me dio una sonrisa-lo siento. Ella siempre es así.

-hm… ¿Ustedes dos son novios?-pregunté sin pensarlo.

-no-dijo Nageshiko con otra sonrisa-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-no se. Nada en especial.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió el accidente?-preguntó uno de lentes. Era… ¿Kairi o Kuukai?

-hace unas dos semanas-le respondí.

-la boda es a finales de Junio. Tienes tiempo de sobra para recuperarte-dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

-eso ya lo se.

-bueno, bueno-dijo… ¿Kuukai o Kairi?-según Amu, te dolía algo. ¿Qué es?

-nada en especial. Solo quería acomodarme mejor. Y como habrán adivinado, no puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el mini-rey, señalando algo. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no había hecho más que mirarme, con gesto burlón.

-es un peluche que me regalo Ikuto-dijo Amu, roja.

-Amu-dije, llamando su atención-¿No vas a ayudarme a acomodarme?

-si-dijo viniendo hacia mí.

-yo te ayudo, Amu-dijo Nageshiko.

-yo también-dijo Kuukai.

Los demás no dijeron nada y se quedaron donde estaban. Entre los tres me levantaron y me acomodaron mejor.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Ikuto?-me preguntó Amu.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes que regresar?

-no, dado que solo falta media hora para salir.

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-no tengo prisa.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-como digas. ¿Quieres algo más?-al recordar que estaban ahí sus amigos. Estos nos miraban, excepto Tadase y Kairi, divertidos.

-¿Dónde esta Yoru?

-aquí, Ikuto-dijo este, saliendo detrás de Amu.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo Amu, llamando mi atención-¿Necesitas algo más?

-hm… si. Acércate-le dije.

-no, Ikuto-dijo adivinando mis planes.

-te quiero decir algo en el oído-dije como excusa-y no quiero que ellos escuchen. No es nada personal.

-bien.

Se acercó a mí hasta que su oreja estuvo al alcance de mi boca.

-quiero que me des otro beso-dije en un susurro.

-Ikuto-dijo-aquí están mis amigos-añadió levantándose hasta poder mirarme.

-eso no es una excusa. Yo te bese antes frente a Tadase-le recordé.

-por eso no quiero hacerlo. No quiero lastimarlo.

-no lo lastimarías. Solo le remarcarías de mi parte, lo que es evidente.

-no quiero.

-bueno, entonces yo si lo hare-le dije restándole importancia.

-no te atreverías-dijo antes de que yo la jalara por el cuello y le diera un beso delicado en los labios. Se oyó un bufido.

-eso era todo lo que quería-le dije, cuando nos separamos-es lo menos que podías hacer.

-cállate-dijo, roja.

Sus amigos la miraban divertidos. Pero Tadase tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Reflejaban que quería seriamente matarme. Pero le reste importancia.

-bueno-dijo Amu-les invito algo de tomar.

-lo siento, Amu-dijo Yaya-pero me tengo que ir. Les dije a mis papás que me iría media hora antes de la escuela. Y ya voy tarde.

-ah, si claro. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-le dijo. Esta le sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida. Me miró a mí con cierta duda y luego se acercó a mí y también me dio un beso de despedida. Después se fue.

-bueno ¿Los demás aceptan?

Todos dijeron que si. Empezaron a desfilar para la puerta. El único que se quedo en donde estaba, fue Nageshiko.

-Ikuto-dijo volteándome a ver-¿Quieres otro vaso de leche?

-hm…si. Espera-le dije cuando se iba-otro chocolate también, por favor.

Amu roló los ojos y se fue. Puse mi atención en Nageshiko. Este seguía mirándome amablemente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Realmente quieres a Amu?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-por la forma en que la miras y la tratas.

-que yo sepa, hacerla enojar no quiere decir que la quiera-le dije.

-no, pero es una forma de demostrarle tu cariño-dijo sonriendo.

Realmente se parecía a Día. Parecía que todo lo sabían.

-puede ser que la quiera.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Por qué te lo guardas?

-porque no te conozco de mucho tiempo. Además, eres raro.

-gracias-dijo riendo-muchas personas me lo dicen.

-hm… pues tienen razón.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu-te traje el vaso de leche y tu chocolate. ¿Algo más?

-hm… no. ¿Me das la leche?

Amu me pasó el vaso.

-me refería a que me la dieras de tomar.

-no eres un bebe-protestó.

-si, lo soy-dije.

Se oyeron unas risas y me acorde que Nageshiko aun seguía ahí.

-me voy abajo-dijo cuando se percató de nuestras miradas-nos vemos Ikuto. ¿Puedo venir otro día a ver como sigues?

-como quieras. No es mi casa.

-claro que lo es-me corrigió Amu.-y si puedes venir otro día, Nageshiko.

-¿Tu papá ya supero esa etapa que se ponía frenético cuando un chico venia a tu casa?

-si, parece que si.

-que bueno. Entonces, nos vemos-dijo y salió.

Amu me dio de tomar la leche, sin antes manchar mi cara con chocolate.

-eh-protesté.

-es una de las consecuencias-dijo como excusa.

Me limpie el chocolate y le puse otro tanto a ella.

-eh-dijo ella.-Ikuto.-dijo con tono sorprendido.

-mande-le dije con el mismo tono.

-nada. En lugar de estar jugando con el chocolate, deberías comértelo.

-mira quien lo dice. ¿No tienes que atender a tus invitados?

-de hecho se fueron. Solo vinieron a acompañarme y ya.

-¿Y el mini-rey?

-creo que se fue.

-¿Crees o estas segura?

-no se-dijo sonriendo.

-y yo era idiota-dije en voz baja.

-te alcance a escuchar-dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Yo me reí y luego ella me acompañó.

-¿Amu?-preguntó el mini-rey desde la puerta.

-Tadase-dijo esta-creí que te habías ido con los demás.

-no, fui a dejar algo en la cocina y me entretuve-dijo, como disculpa-bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Amu-se despidió, sin antes lanzarme una mirada llena de odio.

Yo le regalé una sonrisa burlona. Cuando se fue, me eché a reír.

-no te rías me regañó Amu.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-yo.

-tiemblo de miedo. Hasta una mosca te haría caso.

-cállate-dijo.

-oblígame-dije en broma.

Pero no espere que ella se lo tomara enserio. Se volvió hacia mí y me sujetó el brazo. Creo que esto se estaba poniendo peligroso.

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Hola!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

A mí si me gusto.

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las que dejan

Nos vemos

Bye

Se cuidan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Amu POV**

No se que me llevo a hacer eso, pero en unos instantes después yo estaba sentada arriba de las

piernas de Ikuto. Este me miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – me pregunto.

-¿Quieres ver que si te callo?- le dije con los ojos chispeantes.

Antes de que contestara, me incline a besarlo. Vi como abría los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero

no tardo en correspondérmelo. Hicimos una "guerra" de lenguas por el chocolate que Ikuto tenia

antes en la boca. Cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos.

-¿Decías? – le dije - ¿No que no te podía callar?-

- De acuerdo. Tienes métodos muy buenos pero no tan buenos como los míos.

- ¿Y como cuales son?- pregunte sin pensarlo.

- Cuando me recupere y estemos casados, te los enseñare- dijo con voz sexy.

-Creo que mejor no me gustaría saberlos- dije nerviosa

- A no. Ya me dijiste que si y no hay marcha atrás-

-Creo que me quiero mejor echar para atrás- dije quitándome de encima de el. Pero Ikuto me

Detuvo agarrándome con el brazo que esta a un costado de el. Lo mire

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres saber uno de mis métodos?- me pregunto con un tono profundo.

- Eh… quizá en otra ocasión- dije

- hm..- me soltó el brazo – si quizá en otra ocasión. Cuando me recupere.

-si-

-¿Y que hacemos?-

En eso sonó el teléfono. Lo tome antes que Ikuto y conteste:

-¿Bueno?-

-_Hola, ¿Hablo a casa de los Hinamori?_- pregunto una mujer.

-Si. ¿Quién habla?-

-_La_ _coordinadora de bodas, Hikari Fukuyama. Necesito hablar con la señora Hinamori_-

-Lamento decirle que no esta en casa. Pero yo le puedo ayudar, soy la novia- Ikuto, al oír esto

esbozo una sonrisa burlona. Le pegue en su brazo bueno.

-_Ah, muy bien ¿Puedo ir a su casa?_-

-Si, claro. Aquí estaremos-

-_¿Estaremos?_-

- Si, yo y el novio-

- _Perfecto. Hasta pronto_-

- ¿Quién era?- me pregunto Ikuto cuando colgué.

- La coordinadora de bodas-

-¿Y que quería?-

- Ver a mí mama, pero le dije que yo estaba aquí y dijo que va a venir-

- ¿Pero que quería enseñarle a tu mamá?-

- No se. Supongo que cuando llegue, lo sabremos-

- hm.. ¿En cuanto llega?-

- No se-

- Dime algo, ¿Sabes de lo que estamos hablando?-

-Si-

- Que milagro-

- Cállate-

- Oblígame- dijo con una mirada picara.

Seguramente estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

- Creo que prefiero que sigas hablando- dije con resignación, cruzándome de brazos-

- hm..-

- ¿Qué?- ese tono no me gusto

- Nada. ¿Me traes otro chocolate?-

- Si sigues así, vas a engordar-

- hm… no lo creo. Tu solo hazme caso. Nada te cuesta-

- Me cuesta mucho. Tengo que bajar las escaleras y buscarlo-

- Amu- dijo poniendo cara seria

- De acuerdo. Ahorita regreso-

Baje al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta. Fui a abrir y me encontré con una señora de unos

30 años, pelo café y ojos verdes.

- Hola, soy Hikari Fukuyama, la coordinadora de bodas. Tu debes ser Amu.- dijo tendiéndome una mano.

- Mucho gusto- dije estrechándole la mano- Pase-

-¿Dónde esta el novio?- pregunto

- Arriba. Venga-

Cuando subimos y entramos la señora Hikari soltó una exclamación.

- ¿Qué le paso?-

- La novia quiso matarme- dijo con mucha tristeza.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo la coordinadora desorientada-

- No le haga caso- le dije con una gotita en la cabeza

- ¿Pero como se hizo esas heridas?-

Le conté en breve lo que había sucedido.

- Y que mal. Lo bueno es que para el día de la boda, ya estará bien-

- Si, lo bueno. Aunque hubiera querido que se pospusiera.- al parecer dijo eso para hacerme enojar.

- No le haga caso- le dije a la coordinadora - El accidente le daño el cerebro-

- hm…si- dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Qué venia a decirle a mi mama?- cambie de tema por si acaso.

- Ah, si. De hecho tenía que hablar con ustedes. Traigo imágenes de pasteles para saber cual es

que quieren. También la decoración y el lugar- dijo sacando algo de la "bolsa" que tenía. Me

enseño muchos pasteles. A Ikuto le enseño los lugares.

- ¿Y bien?- me pregunto - ¿Cuál te gusta?-

- hm..- dije mire de nuevo los pasteles- este me gusta. ¿Tu que opinas Ikuto?- dije

mostrándoselo- ¿Te gusta?-

El pastel que me había gustado parecía como si fuera un balcón en el centro estaba las figuritas

de los novios y a los costados salían unas tipo escaleras y en cada una de ellas había un pastel.

Su decoración era blanca y tenía flores de cerezo en cada pastel.

-hm…-lo miro- no, a mi me gusto este- señalo otro.

- no, ese no me gusta- dije mirándolo. Era de 6 pisos con los monitos del novio y novia en el

ultimo y estaba adornado con puntitos de chocolate (N/S: a la autora se le olvido poner que el

betún era blanco). En la parte de abajo decía que era de chocolate.- Es demasiado sencillo-

- Y el tuyo demasiado elaborado. Además odio la vainilla- dijo Ikuto

- Vainilla-

- Chocolate-

- Vainilla-

- Chocolate-

- Vainilla-

- Chocolate-

- hm…podemos hacer algo- dijo la coordinadora- podemos hacer el diseño de Amu y el sabor de

Ikuto. ¿Qué opina?-

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ikuto – a menos que Amu se oponga-

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dije fulminando a Ikuto con la mirada.

- Excelente. Ahora que ya tenemos el pastel, falta la decoración y el lugar. ¿Tu que opinas Ikuto?

¿Viste algún lugar que te interesara?-

- Hm…si. Quiero un lugar abierto. ¿Tu que dices Amu?-

- Si, estaría bien. Tal vez en la playa-

- No, en el parque- dijo

- Tienes razón, Ikuto- dije sonriendo- por fin coincidimos en algo-

- Ahora falta la decoración- dijo la coordinadora

- hm…yo quiero azul- dijo Ikuto

- No, yo quiero rosa- dije

- Azul-

- Rosa-

- Azul-

- Rosa-

- Azul-

- Rosa-

- Bueno- dijo la coordinadora- podrían utilizar plateado, dorado y blanco-

- hm…si, esos estarían bien- dije mirando a Ikuto

-Me da igual. Elige los que quieras- dijo este.

- Este – dijo la coordinadora- los adornos ¿Cuáles serán?-

- Que nuestras madres lo decidan- le dije

- Acerca del lugar, hay muchos parques que estarían bien pero existe uno que tiene un

estanque..-

- Perfecto- dijo Ikuto- ¿Verdad Amu?- lo dijo con un tono de voz que claramente decía que dijera

que si.

- Si-

- ¿Ya tienes a las damas de honor?- me pregunto la coordinadora

- Si les diré a mis dos mejores amigas-

- Bueno los dejo- dijo la coordinadora- ya se esta haciendo tarde. Les llamare a sus padres luego-

Con esto se fue dejándonos solos. Pero apenas había desaparecido sus pasos, se volvieron a oír.

- Se me olvidaba- dijo abriendo la puerta- La comida-

Yo e Ikuto nos miramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

- De eso se encargaran nuestras madres-

- De acuerdo- dijo con resignación y se volvió a ir.

- ¿Por qué quisiste el primer parque que dijo la coordinadora?- le pregunte

- Por que me llamo la atención- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

- hm..-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me dijo

- no se-

- ¿Qué hora es?-

- hm..- dije consultando el reloj que tenia por ahí- las 6-

-¿No vas a hacer la comida?- me pregunto

- si ya voy. Su- dije. Esta salio de entre mis peluches.

Bajamos nosotras y todas mis demás charas.

Cocine algo sencillo y se lo subí a dar a Ikuto.

- Oye- dijo cuando terminamos de comer- Me vas a tener que volver a bañar-

Maldición. No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

- Si, tienes razón-

- Bueno, será mejor que me vayas ayudando a levantar-

- Pero apenas son las 6-

- No importa. Con eso de que tardas para todo-

- Idiota- dije- de acuerdo. Vamos-

Lo pare y nos dirigimos al baño. Procuraría que no pasara lo mismo que la otra vez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pues como ven que Amu va a volver a bañar a Ikuto?

Jejeje

Espero que no este muy hentai.

Pero tiene que tener de todo.

Dejen Reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

PD: aquí están los link para que vean el pastel parecido al que le gusto a :

Ikuto :Nomás las bolitas van de color negro

(.)

Amu : No se les olvide juntar todas estar tres cosas y ya tienen el pastel jeje

*para las escaleras: (/images/img_fbdc15463776eaba1c32f1db32a8aa86)

*Para el centro:

(.)

*Para la decoración:

(.mx/Pastel%20Boda%20Cherry%)

**N/S: creo que mi hermana les dijo que no les iba a poder subir los capítulos…pero me dejo aquí de su sayo (noten que N/S soy yo y significa Nota del Sayo) espero que les guste por que mi hermana se mato para poderles dejar el fic terminado y creo que no lo logro, aunque voy a matarla jeje. En mi opinión yo ya quiero que bañe a Ikuto *-* eso será genial XD. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Voy a poner Ikuto y Amu POV juntos)**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

-Amu- le dije. Me ignoro – Amu- volví a decir. Me siguió ignorando - ¿Sigues enojada por eso?

Vamos eso ya paso hace semanas- Me seguía ignorando.

Suspire con resignación.

_Flash Back_

_Amu entro al baño detrás de mí. Tenia ganas de hacerle travesuras. Le haría unas cuantas pero_

_ligeritas por que si no se iba a enojar conmigo. Me desvestí de espaldas a ella. Solo me ayudo a_

_quitarme la camisa. Entramos en la regadera y abrí la llave. Puse el agua caliente y enseguida se_

_lleno de vapor. Amu empezó a lavarme el pelo. Cuando termino, me lo enjuago. Luego fue por la_

_esponja. Me volvió a lavar igual que la vez anterior. Cuando iba a enjuagarme le detuve la mano._

_Me agache para depositar un beso en sus labios. Ella se sorprendió y aparto._

_-No, Ikuto- dijo- no quiero que pase lo de la…- no la deje terminar._

_-No hay nadie en la casa excepto nosotros. Tus padres van a llegar hasta tarde. Utau no esta_

_aquí. Por favor- dije en tono de suplica._

_-hm…esta bien- dijo poniéndose de puntas para seguir besándome. La tome por la cintura_

_acercándola lo más posible. Yo estaba jugando con su lengua cuando sentí que me faltaba el_

_aire. Nos separamos pero no pasamos mucho tiempo separados. Estábamos jugando con el pelo del otro, cuando sentí _

_que el color se me subía. Mi mano que estaba en su pelo, empecé a bajarla a su cintura. De ahí empecé a recorrer su _

_espalda, trazando círculos. No me había dado cuenta, pero la blusa de Amu se le había pegado al cuerpo a causa del _

_agua. Levante la parte trasera de su blusa y sentí como se sobresaltaba y luego relajaba. Empecé a subir la mano por su _

_espalda. No se cuando pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta._

_-¡Ikuto, Amu!- grito Utau. Vio como estábamos cerca uno del otro y mi mano en su espalda -¿Interrumpí algo?-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Utau?- le pregunte, molesto por la interrupción._

_-Nuestros padres me dijeron que viniera con ustedes para ayudar a Amu a bañarte, Ikuto. Pero parece que debí llegar _

_más tarde. ¿Me equivoco?-_

_-Si- dijo Amu- yo ya estaba terminando de bañar a Ikuto- añadió tomando la manguera y enjuagándome el poco jabón _

_que quedaba._

_-hm..ya vi- dijo Utau, ganándose una mirada envenenada de Amu._

_- ¿Nos ayudas?- le dijo- pásanos unas toallas-_

_Utau obedeció. Entre las dos, me pusieron la camisa._

_-Ahorita regreso- dijo Utau- tengo que traer algo aquí-_

_Nos dejo solos y Amu me dio la espalda._

_-¿Estas enojada?- le pregunte._

_- Te lo dije. No quería que pasara lo de la otra vez.- dijo Amu- ya cámbiate._

_Lo hice lo más rápido que me permitió mi condición._

_-Listo- avise._

_Se volteo y me ayudo a salir e ir a su cuarto. Después desapareció._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Amu- le dije de nuevo. Lo mismo- ¿Cómo es posible que sigas enojada? Eso paso hace años-

- Yo te lo dije- contesto por fin haciéndome caso- Yo te dije que no pasara lo de la otra vez-

Se fue, sin dejarme decir algo. De eso habían pasado 5 semanas y ya se iba a terminar la sexta.

(N/S: que enojona salio Amu, a mi me duran 5 min. los enojos o se me olvidan XD)

Yo ya estaba curado, bueno casi. En esas semanas me había hecho muy amigo de Nageshiko y

Kuukai. Ellos iban todos los días a visitarme y pasábamos mucho tiempo platicando. Claro sin Amu. Eran esos dos muy

buenos. Aunque Nageshiko se parecía cada vez mas a Dia. Todo lo sabía o lo intuían. Hablando de los reyes de roma,

estos dos entraron.

-Hola Ikuto- dijo Kuukai- ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-¿Ya casi te recuperaste verdad?- me pregunto Nageshiko

-Si, el yeso ya me lo quitaron y la costilla ya casi esta lista-

-Genial, estarás como nuevo- dijo Kuukai

Platicamos una hora y después se fueron, sin antes yo pedirles que le hablaran a Amu.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto cuando subió

- Quiero hablar contigo- le dije

- Yo no- dijo

- Amu ya van a cumplirse 6 semanas a partir de mañana. No puedes estar enojada por más tiempo-

-Tú no me puedes decir que hacer o no hacer-

- Si tienes razón. Pero deberías pensar que yo no quiero que estés enojada conmigo-

- Debiste haberlo pensado antes-

- Ya se. Pero no sigas enojada-

- No prometo nada. ¿Ya me puedo ir? Necesito hacer mi tarea de matemáticas-

- Yo te ayudo- le ofrecí

-hm…¿Seguro?-

-si-

-bueno, de acuerdo-

La trajo y la estuve ayudando. Cuando terminamos se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte

-De acuerdo. Te perdono- dijo volteándose

- ¿A que se debió ese cambio?- okey me confundí.

- no te voy a decir-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-bueno como quieras-

Se volteo y me dio un beso.

- eso debe bastar- me dijo- tu recompensa por ayudarme-

-hm..me encanto esa recompensa-

-hm…-

- te quejabas de mí y tú haces lo mismo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

- el sonidito de hm-

-cállate. Tú me lo enseñaste-

-hm.. tienes razón. Que rápido aprendes-

-recuerda que mañana vamos a ir por los anillos-

-si-

-te dejo. Tengo que llamar a Rima-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que se me había olvidado pedirle que fuera mi dama de honor y también a Yaya-

-de acuerdo-

**Amu POV**

Estoy feliz porque Rima y Yaya aceptaron. Estos últimos días, Tadase ha estado muy distante con todos. Supongo que ha

de ser por que la boda se esta acercando. Espero que vaya. Mis amigas me van a organizar una despedida de soltera.

Igual que a Ikuto, que le van a organizar una despedida de soltero. Bueno tengo que estar tranquila. Se que Ikuto me

quiere a mí.

-oye- dijo una compañera pasando a mi lado- ¿Ya viste al tipo que esta afuera? Es una dulzura.

Parece que esta esperando a alguien.-

-que envidia. Vamos a ver si podemos hablarle antes de que se vaya-

Corrieron a la salida y salieron.

- parece que están muy alborotadas- dijo Rima a mi lado.

-si-

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Rima levantándose

- si-

- ¿Cuándo iban a comprar los anillos?- me pregunto cuando salimos

- hoy. Me tengo que ir por que si no Ikuto no me va a dejar de molestar-

-suerte-grito Rima cuando eche a correr.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la escuela todas las chicas de mi escuela estaban ahí.

- me parece que tendremos que rodear- les dije a mis charas

-si-dijo Ran

-Amu- dijo Dia- será mejor que pases por ahí-

- si no salgo viva de ahí, Dia no vas a vivir para contarlo- la amenacé. Ella solo río. Intente atravesar el montón de chicas

pero todas me empujaban y caí de espaldas. Aun así todas me siguieron empujando. Me volví a abrir paso entre ellas y

de nuevo me hicieron caer. Solo que esta vez alguien me sostuvo.

-ya decía yo que no podías estar quieta- dijo una voz tan conocida que la podía haber reconocido

sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-¡Ikuto!- dije abriendo los ojos ya que los había cerrado, esperando el golpe.

-¿No puedes estar quieta ni un momento?- me dijo con burla.

- cállate. A mi también me da gusto verte-le dije abrazándolo, para oler su perfume.

- será mejor que vayamos a comprar los anillos o aquí moriremos aplastados o asesinados- dijo mirando a todas. Yo

también lo hice y vi que todas me miraban como si quisieran matarme.

-si, tienes razón- dije tomándolo del brazo-

-maldita Hinamori Amu- oí que decía Yamabuki Saaya- siempre me los quita todos-

-¿Trajiste el auto?- le pregunte

-si. No quería caminar-

Unos días antes, sus padres se lo habían traído. también ese dia se habían llevado a Utau. Nos subimos y nos fuimos a

comprar los anillos. Después de unas discusiones, pudimos ponernos elegirlos. Regresamos a la

casa en la noche por que Ikuto quiso dar una vuelta.

-ya llegamos- dije

-Bienvenidos- dijo mi mama asomando la cabeza por la cocina. –Ikuto, tus padres llamaron.

Mañana vienen por ti en la tarde-

-si. Hoy es el último dia que dormimos juntos- me susurro al oído

-pervertido- le dije- oye mama. ¿Ya esta lista la comida para la boda?-

-si, también la decoración, que no terminaron de decirle a la coordinadora. Mira, consiste en bajilla de plata, manteles

dorados y plateados; los árboles van a tener luces. Los centros de mesas van a ser rosas rojas, rosas y blancas. Los

adornos van a ser rosas-

-¿Y la comida?-

-filete de pescado a la plancha. Y tu pedido ya esta listo, Ikuto- añadió mirándolo.

-gracias-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte

-nada- dijo evitando mi mirada.

- bien- me resigne- ah, Ikuto. Nos harán la despedida dos días antes de la boda.-

-hm.. esta bien-

-ya esta la comida- dijo mi mama

Mi padres, Ami y nosotros no sentamos a comer.

- oye mama- le dije

- ¿Qué pasa?-

-hm.. nada. Olvídalo-

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto Ikuto.

-nada. ¿Ya vas a ir a la escuela verdad?-

-si. Tengo clases extras por el tiempo que no fui-

-hm.. ¿Y que haces en esas clases?-

-hm.. es un secreto- dijo

-pero ¿Por qué no me dices?-

-porque no-

-pero..-

-Amu-dijo- ya te dije que es un secreto-

-bien- dije cruzándome de brazos- gracias por la comida. Buenas noches-

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?- me pregunto Ami- son las 8:00-

-si. Estoy cansada. Nos vemos-

- yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Ikuto- gracias por la comida. ¿Vienes?- añadió mirándome

-hm.. si-

Subimos e Ikuto espero en mi cuarto mientras me bañaba. Después yo lo espere.

-buenas noches- le dije cuando Ran apago la luz. El me abrazo por la espalda.

-buenas noches. Que sueñes conmigo-

-aja-

-¿Sabes? Esas buenas noches no me gustaron nada-

Me voltee para quedar frente a el.

- ya se por donde vas. No quiero-

-por favor. En la mejilla-

-de acuerdo. Pero en la mejilla. ¿De acuerdo?-

- si-

Me acerque y le di un beso cerca de la boca.

-buenas noches- dije

-buenas noches- dijo, abrazándome mas fuerte. Nos quedamos así y nos dormimos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hola!!!

¿Cómo les ha ido?

Espero que bien

Y que les aya gustado el capi.

Bueno ¿Qué mas les puedo decir?

Ya casi se acaba el fic.

Snif, snif

Pero voy a escribir otro.

Bueno

Dejen Reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan..

**N/S: rayos a mi hermana no la conocía en la faceta de pervertida según yo era una santa jojojo, eso es nuevo para mi XD. Los link del pastel los puse en el profile para los que lo quieran ver.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Voy a poner Ikuto y Amu POV juntos)**

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Ikuto POV**

- Ikuto- dijo la maestra Hunoizomi - Tienes que tocar con los ojos abiertos-

- pero al tenerlos abiertos no puedo concentrarme- le explique, bajando el violín.

- lo se pero si no, no puedes ver donde tocas. Además, necesitas ver la hoja en donde esta escrita la melodía.

- lo intentare. Pero es un poco imposible por que al tocar me dejo llevar por la música.

- tu serás un gran músico- dijo la maestra orgullosa- de acuerdo toca como quieras.

Volví a tocar la pieza completa.

- excelente- dijo la maestra- ya te puedes ir. ¿Cuándo la vas a tocar?

- dentro de 2 días.- respondí guardando el violín en su estuche.

- pues espero que te vaya bien- me deseo la maestra.

- gracias- dije. Rara vez les daba las gracias a los maestros, pero esta vez de verdad se lo agradecía, por que sin ella, esa pieza no seria nada.

Salí y me dirigí al estacionamiento por mi auto. Esa noche iba a ser agitada.

Me fui a mi casa y ahí me encontré con Nageshiko, Kuukai y mis amigos de la universidad.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunte.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kuukai- ¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?

- no. Recuerdo perfectamente que día es.

- buen. Utau ya partió para con Amu- me informo Kuukai- nosotros estaremos aquí contigo hasta que sea hora de irnos. Tus padres salieron. Dijeron que iban a ver a tus abuelos.

- ¿Y el mini-rey y Kairi?- les pregunte.

- les dije que los habías invitado, pero no quisieron venir. Dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer. Pero que si van a ir a la boda.

-hm… voy a cambiarme-les avise.

-oye Ikuto-dijo Hikaru-¿Podemos agarrar algo de tomar?

-si. Pero no hagan desastre.

Me puse, que fue mucha diferencia, un pantalón negro y camisa negra.

-que gran diferencia-dijo Kuukai-a lo que traías.

-hm… veo que prefirieron soda-dije viendo lo que tenían en la mano.

-claro, tenemos que domesticarnos aquí. Allá podremos divertirnos-dijo Kuukai sonriendo.

-aja, Kuukai.-dije restándole importancia.

Nos pusimos a platicar y bromear. Las horas pasaron volando y ya era hora de irnos.

-guau-dijeron todos cuando llegamos.

-yo escogí el lugar-dijo Hikaru.

-y entre todos lo pagamos-añadió Hajinne, un amigo de la universidad.

-eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces-dije con aburrimiento.

-te lo recordamos-dijo Kuukai.

-¿Y los demás?-les pregunté.

-adentro. Dijeron que ellos nos esperaban aquí.

-bueno, entremos-dije.

-Ikuto-dijo Kuukai, deteniéndome-contratamos a unas chicas para divertirnos. ¿De acuerdo? Son conocidas de un amigo.

-hm… ya entremos y si los quiero matar por algo, me limitare a hacerlo adentro-dije entrando. Todos mis amigos estaban ahí. Algunos estaban bailando, otros bebiendo. Haciendo de todo.

-Ikuto-gritó Kuukai para oírse por encima de la música-hay que tomar algo.

-no, prefiero estar así-le grite de regreso.

-no, vamos. Hoy es para divertirnos ¿Verdad chicos?

-si-gritaron todos.

Maldición. Supongo que tiene razón. Además es mi despedida. Y Amu también va a "divertirse".

-de acuerdo-fuimos a la barra y pedí algo sin mucho alcohol.

-Ikuto-dijo Kuukai, quitándome lo que había pedido y reemplazándolo por otro-tienes que divertirte. Y eso implica tomar. Amu no lo va a saber. No se lo diremos ¿Verdad Nageshiko?-este estaba siendo "acosado" por una chica, contratada por Kuukai.

-Nageshiko-grite. Volteo a vernos-te estaba hablando Kuukai.

-ah, perdón-dijo yendo con nosotros y dejando a Hikaru con la chica-¿Qué decías?

-que no le vamos a decir nada a Amu de lo que haga Ikuto-grito Kuukai.

-ah, si-dijo Nageshiko-no te preocupes, Ikuto.

-hm… de acuerdo-no estaba muy seguro, pero ya que.

-bien-grito Kuukai-vamos a bailar.

**Amu POV **

-no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir, Utau-grite por encima de la música.

-es tu despedida de soltera-me dijo.

Estábamos presenciando un pequeño espectáculo de nuestros "invitados de honor". Ya tenía rato que había abierto los regalos que me habían dado. Mis amigas estaban bailando con los invitados y habían estado tomando. Utau se fue con ellas y demás a bailar. Le di un trago a mi bebida. Sabía a alcohol. A los minutos, Utau regreso conmigo.

-vamos a bailar-grito.

-eh… no. así estoy bien-dije dándole otro trago. Utau empujo en vaso, diciéndome que me lo tomara todo. Así lo hice.

-vamos a bailar-grito de nuevo.

-de acuerdo, vamos-accedí.

En cuanto me pare, un "invitado" se me acerco y me guio a la pista. Al principio no quería bailar con el, pero pensé:"Ikuto se ha de estar divirtiendo". Empecé a bailar al ritmo de la música y pronto, el "invitado" y yo estábamos en el centro de un círculo que se había formado. Cuando se acabo la canción, otro "invitado" me dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar conmigo. Y así se fue el tiempo, cambiando de "invitado".

-que bien bailas-dijo Utau, cuando me senté a su lado y le quite lo que estaba tomando-eso no es agua-me lo tome de un solo trago-ok. Como quieras.-le devolví el vaso vacio.

-vamos a bailar-dijo Rima, acercándosenos. Nos tendió sus manos y las dos las aceptamos. Los "invitados" siguieron bailando con nosotras y de vez en cuando los dejábamos para ir a tomar algo. La que mas emocionada se veía era Yaya. Ya se que era la mas infantil, pero dijo que nunca había asistido a una despedida. Mis otras amigas, también se estaban divirtiendo. Yo, no se diga. Aunque a cada rato estaba pensando en Ikuto.

**Ikuto POV **

Nuestras "amigas" estaban baile que baile con mis amigos.

-¿quieres otra?-me pregunto Kuukai, ensenándome una cerveza.

-si, dámela-le dije tendiéndole la mano.

-que divertido-dijo Kuukai sentándose a mi lado.

-si, tengo que admitirlo.

Apenas le había dado unos cuantos tragos a la cerveza, cuando "la amiga principal" me saco de nuevo a bailar. No se cuantas veces habíamos bailado en la noche. Pero tenia que admitir que bailaba bien. Hikaru llego y me la quito. Pero no importo porque llego otra "amiga" y nos pusimos a bailar. Estaba muy feliz, pero era de seguro por culpa de Kuukai, que me había obligado a tomar. Pero aun así, seguía pensando en Amu. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Me preguntaba cada rato. Cuando salimos y regresamos a mi casa, yo ya estaba demasiado borracho para articular una palabra completa. El que venia manejando era Nageshiko. Si había tomado, pero no en exceso. Ya habíamos dejado a los demás en sus casas.

-¿Cómo estas Ikuto?-me pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando decir que bien.

-pues yo no diría que estas "bien". Lo único bueno es que ya no tenemos escuela-asentí de nuevo. Era cierto. Hoy era viernes y era el último día de clases. El lunes era la boda. El lunes, Amu y yo seriamos marido y mujer.

-llegamos-dijo entrando en la calle que estaba mi casa.

-lo…si…e…n…to. Me… gus…t…a…ría… po…der…lle…va…r…te… a…tu…ca…sa…-le dije. Bueno al menos pude decir las palabras medio mal, pero pude.

-no importa. Parece que tus padres ya llegaron-dijo señalando el auto de estos.

-si, ya…debieron….lle…gar-dije. Me parece que ya puedo hablar más que antes.- ¿Crees que…Utau…ya….ha…ya…lle…gado?

-hm…quizá. No, no lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-por ahí viene-dijo señalando un auto que venia a toda prisa hacia nosotros. Se detuvo de golpe y Utau salió tambaleándose de este. Al parecer, no nos vio porque siguió su camino a la casa.

-bueno, será mejor que salgamos-dijo Nageshiko. Me miro-¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-no…se. Ahora….lo….ave…ri…gua…re…mos.

Salí del auto, me tambalee y termine por apoyarme en el auto.

-no, no lo creo-le dije a Nageshiko cuando este salió del auto.

-deja te ayudo-dijo yendo a mi lado y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Con mucho trabajo, me ayudo a llegar a la puerta. Le dije que abriera la puerta, puesto que Utau no la había cerrado con llave. Llegamos a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama.

-llévate el auto-le dije a Nageshiko, cuando se iba.

-pero…

-yo lo iré a recoger en cuanto pueda-le dije.

-gracias Ikuto.

-hm…

Apenas se fue, me dormí.

Amu POV

Rima me ayudo a llegar a mi cuarto. Mañana tendría un dolor de cabeza horrible. Había tomado demasiado sin darme cuenta.

-gra…cias…R…i….ma-dije, o mejor dicho, tartamudee.

-no hay problema-dijo ella-nos vemos el lunes.

-hm…

Cuando Rima salió de mi cuarto, me quede dormida. Al día siguiente, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, como ya sabia que ocurriría. Mi mamá me dio 2 aspirinas y me dejo en mi cuarto todo el día. Dentro de poco, me iba a casar con Ikuto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Tendrá un dolor de cabeza igual o peor que el mío?

-¿One-chan?-dijo Ami, desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte sin mirarla.

-mamá quiere saber como estas-dijo tímidamente. O me veía demasiado mal o Ami era paranoica.

-bien. Igual que la última vez que me vio-respondí sin ganas.

-dijo que dentro de poco va a venir para que te pruebes el vestido.

-hm… dile que venga de una vez.

-ok.

Ami se fue y yo m pare a duras penas de mi cama. Fui a mi closet y saque el vestido. Mi mamá vino y me ayudo a ponérmelo. Cuando vio que seguía estando igual que antes, el vestido y yo, me ayudo a quitármelo. Lo guarde en su bolsa y luego en el closet.

-Amu-dijo mi mamá-¿Quieres algo?

-una cabeza nueva.

Mi mamá sonrió y se fue. Los días pasaron y llego el lunes. Mi mamá me despertó temprano para arreglarme. La peluquera y maquillista llegaron a las 9:00. Mi mamá se estuvo arreglando en lo que a mi me peinaban y maquillaban. Cuando estuve lista, me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo mi mamá poniéndome el velo-hoy te casas.

-si, ni yo lo creo-dije.

-oh, Amu. Te ves hermosa-dijo abrazándome.-se me olvidaba-dijo metiendo su mano al bolso de su saco-ten. Póntelo o si no puedes yo te lo pongo-era una liga.

-ayúdame tu-dije levantando el vestido. Mi mamá la deslizo por mi pierna hasta donde debería estar.

-toc, toc-dijo mi papá.-Amu, eres un ángel.-dijo con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos-deja que les tome una foto-añadió sacando una cámara de quien sabe donde.

Me acomode con mi mamá y Ami. Abajo, sonó un claxon.

-es el auto de Ami y el mío-dijo mi mamá-nos vemos en la iglesia.

Me abrazo por última vez y ella y Ami se fueron. Pensé que mi padre me iba a decir algo, pero solo se me quedo viendo. A los minutos, sonó otro claxon. Tome mi ramo, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la iglesia. Ahí, cuando baje, mis amigas fueron conmigo. Platicamos unos minutos y luego dio inicio la ceremonia. Rima y Yaya pasaron primero y luego yo y mi papá. Apenas vi a Ikuto, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el. Se veía más atractivo de lo que ya era con su traje. Cuando estuve a su lado, me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y el padre empezó a hablar. No puse ninguna atención hasta que dijo:

-tu, Hinamori Amu, ¿Aceptas a este hombre, como tu futuro esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.

-y tu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu futura esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.

Luego, Ami se acerco con los anillos y el padre me enseñó que tenía que decir. Mire a Ikuto y con la mayor seriedad posible dije:

-con este anillo, como prueba de mi amor y confianza, yo te desposo.

Luego Ikuto dijo lo mismo. Y el padre dijo:

-los declaro marido y mujer. Bese a la novia-le dijo a Ikuto.

Este no espero dos veces para obedecer. Me quito el velo y me beso con ternura y amor, un beso que nunca me había dado. En ese momento, supe algo que ya tenia tiempo dándole vueltas. Supe que amaba a Ikuto.

**Ikuto POV**

Amu se veía como un ángel. Hasta creo que uno palidecería a su lado. En cuanto llegamos yo y Nageshiko a la iglesia, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Amu. Pero me porte bien. Cuando ella y yo llegamos al lugar de la fiesta de recepción, me quede asombrado. Los arboles estaban adornados con luces e iluminaban un camino que llevaba a la carpa donde seria la fiesta. Las mesas formaban, de forma desordenada, un círculo, dejando una pista de baile. Un camarero se me acerco.

-señor Tsukiyomi, su pedido esta listo-me dijo.

-hm… gracias.

-¿Qué pedido?-preguntó Amu.

-un pedido-dije tocándole la nariz.

-Amu-dijo mi madre-que hermosa te ves.

-gracias.

-por fin somos familia-dijo abrazándola. Luego se volvió hacia mi-Ikuto, tienes que cuidarla bien.

-si, ya lo se.

Los invitados fueron llegando y nos felicitaron.

-oye-le dije a Amu.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué se siente ser la "señora" Tsukiyomi?

-¿Qué se siente estar casada con un hombre que parece modelo? Genial.

-¿En serio?-le pregunte acercándome a su cara.

-si-dijo cerrando el espacio que aun había entre nosotros.

Alguien carraspeo y nos separamos. Eran Tadase y su madre.

-felicidades, Amu-dijo Tadase sonriéndole-espero que seas feliz con Ikuto. Y tu-añadió viéndome-espero que la hagas feliz. Porque no saber la suerte que tienes.

-créeme que lo se-le dije sonriendo-y la voy a cuidar como si fuera mi vida.

Tadase nos sonrió y el y su madre se fueron. Los demás invitados nos felicitaron y agradecieron que lo hubiéramos invitado, cosa que no habíamos hecho. Pero da igual. Nuestros padres se nos acercaron y nos hicieron plática. Alguien anuncio que era hora de que los novios bailaran. Pusieron una canción de Evanescence1. Los dos nos quedamos como: ¿Quien escogió esta canción? Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y me di cuenta, por la mirada que me lanzo Amu, que no sabia bailar.

-no te preocupes-le dije al oído-yo te guiare.

-voy a confiar ciegamente en ti-me dijo.

Empezamos a bailar, obviamente yo guiando a Amu.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
but I didn't mean to hurt you  
I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
it hurt so much to hurt you  
Then you look at me  
you're not shouting anymore  
you're silently broken  
I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

Amu era un ángel bailando. Su cara y piel lucían tan perfectas bajo las luces que sentí la necesidad de besarla en ese momento.

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
'Cause you were made for me  
somehow I'll make you see  
how happy you make me  
I can't live this life  
without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
so stay with me  
you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
And you forgive me again  
you're my one true friend  
and I never meant to hurt you_

Se acabo la canción y pusieron otra. Al rato, llegó mi padre a pedirme a Amu. La señora Hinamori se puso a bailar conmigo. Y así paso todo un buen rato. Partimos el pastel y Amu lanzó el ramo y yo le quite la liga y también la lancé. Después todos se pusieron a bailar. A mi no me dejaban bailar con Amu y a ella parecía que tampoco. Las señoras no me dejaban ni tomar un respiro. Me puse celoso cuando voltee a ver a Amu y vi que todos los tipos del lugar casi hacían fila para bailar con mi Amu. Si, MI Amu. Bueno eso era lo que me tranquilizaba. Era mía. Y de nadie más.

**Amu POV**

Todo en la fiesta era hermoso. Cada vez que volteaba a ver a Ikuto, sonreía. Todas las señoras querían bailar con el. no me preocupaba mucho por el porque todas las chicas estaban esperando que los chicos, que no me dejaban ni sentarme 5 segundos, las sacaran a bailar a ellas.

-hola a todos ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-dijo Utau, desde la pequeña tarima instalada. Todos respondieron-que bueno. En unos momentos cantare para mi querido hermano y mi cuñada. Por favor, todos pónganse cómodos.

Los invitados se pusieron cómodos. Ikuto y yo nos sentamos en la mesa principal, esperando. Utau comenzó a cantar2. Tenía una voz hermosa. Ahora entendía porque tenía tantos fans. Cuando terminó de cantar, todos aplaudieron. Ikuto le hizo una seña y Utau sonrió. Ikuto se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-vamos-dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Adónde? Tenemos que felicitar a Utau y agradecerle por la canción.

-ya lo hicimos-dijo parándose de donde estaba y llevándome hacia los arboles-aprovechamos esta distracción para poder escapar. Quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunte, muriéndome de curiosidad.

-una sorpresa-dijo guiándome hacia un lugar que el solo conocía. De repente, se paró.

-cierra los ojos-me ordenó.

-¿Por qué?

-ya te lo dije: es una sorpresa. Ahora cierra los ojos. Yo te guiare.

Lo obedecí y sentí como me tomaba de la mano. Caminamos un rato en silencio y después me dijo:

-ya puedes abrirlos-lo hice y me quede mas que sorprendida. Estoy segura que esa palabra se quedaba corta con lo que sentía.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa?-le pregunte después de un rato.

-si. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Este era el pedido que menciono mi madre y el camarero?-dije sin responder a su pregunta.

-si, pero dime que piensas-me suplicó.

-no es bonito-vi como ponía cara de confusión. Sonreí-es hermoso.

Ikuto había mandado a poner en el pequeño estanque, que estaba en el parque, velas flotantes y luces en los arboles. Atravesando el estanque, había un puente con rosas colgando. El camino hacia el centro, que era como una casita con ventanas a los lados, estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas. Caminamos hacia el centro y ahí había una silla y un…

-siéntate aquí-dijo Ikuto señalando la silla. Lo obedecí y tomó el violín-esto lo compuse para ti-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a tocar.

Reconocí en esa melodía lo que el sentía por mi. Reconocí amor, cariño, ternura, confianza. (N/A: solo estos para no ponerme mas cursi XD) no supe cuando ni porque, pero sentí como lágrimas corrían por mis ojos. Cuando Ikuto abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de encontrarme llorando.

-¿Qué hice mal?-me preguntó dejando el violín y yendo conmigo. Saco un Kleenex y me lo ofreció. Con el, me sequé las lágrimas y limpie mi nariz.

-nada, es que es una melodía hermosa-dije sonriendo-¿Eso era lo que hacías en las clases extras?

-si, la maestra Hunoizomi me ayudo a perfeccionarla. Pero en si, yo la compuse. ¿Te gusto?

-es tan hermosa. Gracias, Ikuto. Eres muy dulce-dije abrazándolo.

-creo que esa palabra se queda corta-dijo.

-creo que después de todo, no se te quita lo idiota-dije separándome de el-siempre sabes como arruinar los mejores momentos ¿Verdad?

-hm… tal vez. Pero también se mejorarlos. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-dijo tendiéndome una mano.

-pero no hay música.

-no es necesaria. Estamos solos los dos.

-hm… de acuerdo.

Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a el. Nos balanceamos a un lado y al otro. No dijimos nada, porque con una sola mirada podíamos leer lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. (N/A: ya se me puse muy cursi XD)

-Amu-dijo Ikuto, parándose y viéndome a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Mande?

-tengo algo que decirte muy importante.

-¿Qué es?-debería de ser realmente importante porque muy pocas veces, Ikuto se ponía así de serio.

-es algo que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero hoy me di cuenta de que es verdad.

-¿Qué es, Ikuto?

-te amo, Amu.

Sentí una gran felicidad que no se como explicarles.

-yo también te amo, Ikuto-dije, abrazándolo.

El levanto mi barbilla y se agachó para besarme. Estuvimos así hasta que alguien carraspeó.

-así que estaban aquí-dijo Utau-ya me lo imaginaba. Con eso de que se fueron apenas termine mi canción.

-yo te avise-le dijo Ikuto.

-ya se, pero es hora de que se vayan. Amu, tu mamá te esta buscando para que te cambies. Es hora de que se vayan de luna de miel-dijo con los ojitos brillantes.

-¿Ya tan pronto?-le pregunté.

-si, vamos. Y tu Ikuto-añadió mirándolo-tienes que ir con papá y mamá. Dijo que te tiene que dar algo.

Nos miramos y suspiramos. Utau me jaló hacia un carpa que habían instalado cerca de ahí, para cambiarme.

**Ikuto POV**

Me peso mucho separarme de Amu, pero no tenia opción. De todos modos, pronto la tendría para mi y nadie mas. Fui con mis padres, tal como me indico Utau que lo hiciera.

-Ikuto-dijo mi padre-que bueno que estas aquí. Necesito darte los boletos de avión-me entregó un paquete.

-no lo habrás-dijo mi madre-esperen hasta el aeropuerto. Y ten-añadió tendiéndome unas llaves.

-¿Para que son?-le pregunté tomándolas.

-son las llaves de su departamento-me explicó mi padre-entre los padres de Amu y nosotros lo compramos. Para que vivan juntos.

-hm…gracias-dije.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir. Levante la vista de los boletos de avión y vi como Amu se acercaba a mi.

Estaba más que hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido ligero de tirantes color azul aqua. El pelo suelto con una diadema del mismo color que el vestido. Tenía demasiada suerte por haberme casado con alguien así.

-¿Nos vamos?-me preguntó.

-si.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y hermanos. Luego los invitados se fueron hacia donde estaba el auto en el que nos íbamos a ir. Hicieron dos fila y empezó la lluvia de arroz. Pasamos por en medio y subimos al auto. Amu abrió la ventana y nos despedimos de los invitados.

-oye, Amu-le dije cuando nos habíamos alejado de ahí. (N/A: tenían chofer, por si no entendieron)

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?

-al aeropuerto, ¿No?-me miró confundida.

-me refiero a donde vamos a ir de luna de miel.

-ah…no.

-¿Quieres saber?-le pregunte sacando los boletos de mi chaqueta.

-¿Tu sabes?

-no.

-entonces hay que ver.

Abrí el paquete y vi el destino. Voltee a ver a Amu y vi como se le iluminaban los ojos, como niña chiquita. Me volteo a ver y notó que yo no estaba muy entusiasmado.

-¿No quieres ir?-me preguntó.

-si tu quieres ir, para mi es mas que suficiente-le dije.

Amu sonrió y se acercó para besarme.

-te amo-me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-pero yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

Así nos pasamos todo el camino al aeropuerto. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tenía a la persona más hermosa a mi lado. Nada ni nadie podía hacerme pensar lo contrario.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Hola!!!!!!!

Ya regrese

La verdad es que las extrañé todas

Me gusto tener a mi hermana de sayo

Jaja

Bueno

Este fue el último capi

Pero les pondré un extra

Jaja

¿Que les pareció la boda?

Sinceramente a mi me gusto

En este capi tengo que dar crédito a Darkkira1

(Que es mi hermana) porque sin ella no habría quedado el capi como esta

Jeje

Así que, gracias one-chan

Nos vemos en el extra

Jaja

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan.


	26. Extra: Luna de Miel

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Voy a poner Ikuto y Amu POV) **

**Aviso: va a ver un poquito de lemon aquí. Es su decisión si lo leen o no. **

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

**Extra: Noche de bodas **

**Amu POV**

-es tan hermoso-dije mirando todo el lugar-Paris es hermoso.

-si tu lo dices. Tenemos que irnos al hotel-me dijo Ikuto agarrando las maletas.

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?-le pregunté dándome la vuelta.

-hm… según yo no. Pero depende de que se te haga lejos a ti.

-hm… me da igual.

-bien. Vámonos. Mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado ¿Verdad?-me dirigió una mirada.

-si.

Nos fuimos al hotel y metimos las maletas en donde encontramos lugar. Era de noche cuando llegamos a Paris.

-me voy a meter a bañar-le avisé eligiendo ropa de una de mis maletas.

-no te tardes-me dijo Ikuto. Le hice una sena que no significaba nada.

-Amu-dijo una vocecita de mi bolso.

-¿Hm?-es voz era conocida.

-Amu-dijo Ran, saliendo de mi bolso-¿Cómo estas?

-bien. Lo siento, no las quise ignorar pero la boda era demasiado hermosa y todos me tenían entretenida. No las quería ignorar. Perdón-le explique rápidamente antes de que me dijera algo.

-no te iba a reclamar nada-me dijo Miki, saliendo con las demás de la bolsa-te íbamos a felicitar. Pero ya que te disculpaste, aceptamos.

-ah, pensé que se habían enojado-le dije.

-yo un poquito. Pero es comprensible-dijo Miki volteándose.

-¿Entonces me pensaban felicitar?

-si-me dijo Día-aun estamos en tiempo ¿Verdad, chicas?

-si-dijeron todas-¡Felicidades!

-gracias-les dije-de verdad se los agradezco.

-Amu-me dijo Ikuto-pregúntales donde esta Yoru.

-aquí estoy-nya-dijo este saliendo de mi bolsa-me escondí con ellas para poder dejarles sin nuestras preocupaciones. Así, que para darles mejor intimidad, yo y las demás saldremos a dar una vuelta por Paris. Regresaremos tarde, para que puedan hacer lo que puedan aquí-me ruboricé al entender el doble sentido de lo que había dicho Yoru.

-nos vemos-dijo Ran.

Las demás se despidieron y nos dejaron, a Ikuto y a mí, realmente solos.

-¿Y que hacemos?-me dijo Ikuto, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Recordé las palabras de Yoru y me volví a ruborizar.

-yo me quiero bañar-le dije. Y continúe con lo mío. Sentí a Ikuto detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y el me acorraló contra la pared.

-entonces tendremos que bañarnos juntos, ya que yo también me quiero bañar-me dijo poniendo las manos a los lados de mi cara.

-hm…no. eres un pervertido-le dije tocando sus labios con mi mano. Los acaricie. Eran demasiado hermosos. Aun no podía creer que el era mi esposo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia muy buenos métodos para callar a alguien?-asentí-bueno, también tengo buenos métodos de persuasión.

-inténtalo-le dije viéndolo a los ojos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?

-¿Tengo algo que perder?-le pregunte. De acuerdo. Esos ojos y ese olor tan varonil, me estaban haciendo decir cosas sin sentido.

-no y estoy seguro que tienes mucho que ganar-dijo acercándose mas a mi.

-entonces… ¿Qué esperas para empezar a persuadirme?

Se acercó a mi cuello y lo empezó a besar.

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?-me preguntó con su boca pegada a mi garganta.

-si.

Levantó la cabeza y se acercó a mis labios. Simplemente los rozó.

-¿Y ahora?

-igual.

Ahora si me besó y acercó mas su cuerpo al mío.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó con su boca pegada a la mía.

-hm… igual.

-dudaste-dijo separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-no es cierto.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-da igual-me volvió a besar y su lengua entró en mi boca. Jugamos con la lengua de los dos. Nos separamos por lo de siempre: la falta de aire.- ¿Ahora?

-igual. Me voy. Creo que podemos pasarnos así buen rato y no me podrás persuadir.-me voltee y agarré mis cosas. Me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta. Me desvestí y entre en la regadera. Corrí la cortina y abrí la llave. La puse caliente y estuve buen rato mojándome el cabello. El agua corría por mi cara. Sentí como las lagrimas que empecé a derramar corrían por mis mejillas y se mezclaban con el agua. Creí oír que la puerta se abría, pero no le hice caso. Pero si hice caso cuando oí que la cortina se corría. Voltee y me encontré con Ikuto.

-te dije que no quería bañarme contigo-le dije tapándome lo poco que podía con mis manos.

-y yo te dije que yo si quería. Además necesitaba tomar un baño después de un viaje así-me dijo acercándose a mi.

-pudiste haber esperado, hazte para allá -le dije cuando su cuerpo estaba casi rozando con el mío.

-no quiero-me dijo acercándose mas-además necesito Shampoo. ¿Tienes?

-si-le dije dándoselo.

Vertió un poco en su mano y empezó a tallar mi pelo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

-tu me bañaste dos veces. Creo que es tiempo de devolverte el favor.-y me siguió tallando el pelo.

Sabía que protestar no tenia sentido, así que deje que me siguiera tallando el pelo. Pero me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente desnudos.

-Ikuto-le dije deteniendo sus manos-¿Traes algo puesto?

-no, igual que tu tampoco lo traes. ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo. Estamos casados-se pego mas a mi. Yo intente alejarme mas de el, pero sentí la fría pared en mi espalda. Ikuto me acorraló, poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara.

-pervertido-le dije.

-¿Y aun así me quieres verdad?-se acercó más a mi cara.

-si, mi neko hentai-le dije, besándolo.

-¿Neko hentai?-me preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-si, porque eres un pervertido de primera y eres como un gato.

-ya veo. Entonces tu eres mi pequeña pervertida-sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-¿Por qué pequeña pervertida?-le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-porque eres dos anos menor que yo y eres una pervertida. Supongo que estar conmigo es la razón.

-soy un año y medio menor-le corregí-cumplo años el próximo mes.

-¿En Julio?-me preguntó.

-si.

-¿Y como sabes cuando cumplo años?-me preguntó.

-tengo mis fuentes.

-haber sabelotodo-ese apodo no me gustó. Prefería pequeña pervertida-dime el día y mes de mi cumpleaños.

-el día no lo se. Pero se que es en diciembre.

-cumplo el 15-me dijo besándome de nuevo.

-¿No se supone que me estabas bañando?-le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-se supone. Ahora, ya que yo te lave el pelo, tú lávame el mío-me dijo, agachando la cabeza.

Suspire y tome Shampoo. Enjaboné su pelo y después lo enjuagué. El se alejó un poco de mi, y yo aproveché para ir por la esponja, dándole la espalda a Ikuto. Me empecé a tallar, pero Ikuto me quitó la esponja. Sentí como el empezaba a tallar mi espalda. Le intente quitar la esponja, pero no me dejó. Me rendí y lo deje seguir. Sin enjuagarme, yo me di la vuelta y le quite la esponja. Lo talle y después, nos miramos. No nos enjuagamos ni nada, nos quedamos enjabonados.

**Ikuto POV **

Lentamente, me acerqué a ella y la empecé a besar. Me correspondió el beso, abriendo la boca. Me puse a jugar con su lengua. La acorralé y ella enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. El bañarnos mutuamente quedo en el olvido. Me separé de su boca menos de dos centímetros. Recuperamos el aire y seguimos besándonos. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo empecé a recorrer acariciar su cabello para luego recorrer su cintura con mis brazos. La acerque lo más posible a mí. Amu se volvió a separar de mí para recuperar el aire perdido. Sonreí mientras ella se volvía a acercar a mí. Debía reconocer que besaba bien. El agua seguía corriendo pero ninguno le prestábamos atención. Amu seguía con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo tenía mis manos en su cintura. Me separe de su boca menos de un centímetro.

-Amu-le dije. Ella abrió los ojos-te amo.

-yo igual.

-pero yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

-no, yo mas.

-cállate y bésame.

Hice lo que me pidió. Como nos habíamos separado de la pared, volví a empujar a Amu para que su espalda quedara en la pared. La sostuve mientras sentía un gran placer de sentirla tan cerca. Acariciaba su rostro mientras ella jugaba con mi lengua. De verdad que me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Baje mi cabeza para poder besar su cuello. Ella empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez que yo le daba un beso. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había olvidado que estábamos desnudos.

-Amu-dije entre cada beso-te deseo tanto.

Sentí como ella se sorprendía. Seguro que no se lo esperaba. Necesitaba poseerla. Ella era la persona más hermosa en todo el mundo. Cada parte de mi ser me pedía a gritos que la poseyera. Pero debía controlarme. Me arrodille en la regadera para estar a la altura de su estomago. Deslice mi nariz por todo su estomago, sintiendo su suave y hermosa piel. Mis manos acariciaron sus piernas tan pálidas pero hermosas a la vez. Luego fueron subiendo hasta sus muslos y de ahí a su parte íntima. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero después de unos segundos, se relajó. Acaricie esa parte y ella soltó unos cuantos gemidos de placer. Luego le empecé a dar pequeños besos en su estomago, diciendo su nombre entre cada beso.

-Ikuto-dijo en voz baja-te amo.

Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Cuando me pare, Amu siguió recargada en la pared. Tome sus manos entre las mías y las puse sobre la pared. La miraba tan intensamente que ella preguntó:

-¿Ikuto?-dijo mirándome sin comprender. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Amu-le dije-te necesito. Necesito que seas mía.

Ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Tampoco se esperaba esto.

-Ikuto-dijo con una voz que para mi parecía la más inocente y hermosa de todo el universo-si es lo que quieres, adelante.

Eso me sacó de mi estado de "demencia".

-si no quieres, lo entenderé.

-Ikuto-me dijo-ámame.

Entendí el significado de eso y la volví a besar. Le acaricie su espalda enjabonada, este detalle hacia que su cuerpo parecía el de un pescado. Ella respondía mis besos con la misma necesidad. Le acariciaba todo el cuerpo y ella reprimía gemidos de placer en mi boca. Cada vez era más grande la necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Y se lo hice saber. Ella dijo entre jadeos:

-adelante.

La bese una vez más. Era la persona más dulce del mundo. Según yo.

-hare lo posible para que no te duela-le asegure.

-ikuto-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos-yo confío en ti.

La bese de nuevo. Baje mis manos a sus piernas y las abrí.

-si te duele, me dices-ella solo asintió con los ojos cerrados. La levante un poco y ella, automáticamente, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Empecé a sentir como ella y yo nos tensábamos. Empezaba a entrar en ella.

-ah…Ikuto-dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros-due…ah….le….

-no te preocupes-le dije acariciando su rostro-no te lastimare.

-yo…ah….lo se-dijo entre jadeos y exclamaciones-yo…ah….confío….en ti. ¡Ikuto!-dijo golpeándome ligeramente en los hombros, donde tenia apoyadas sus manos.

-tranquila-le dije, dándole un beso. Ella ahogaba los gemidos de placer en mi boca como yo los ahogaba en la suya. Nos separamos por la misma razón de siempre, el aire.

-ikuto…te…quiero…mucho-dijo Amu, después de un rato de silencio.

Sabía que le estaba doliendo, pero ella no decía nada.

-yo también, Amu-le dije-si te duele, solo dilo.

-hm…-no dijo nada y me beso. Estuvimos buen rato besándonos.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, cuando nos separamos-eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

-lo mismo digo, Amu.

Cuando por fin la unión fue completa, los dos nos relajamos. La volví a besar ligeramente.

-¿Terminamos de bañarnos o seguimos haciendo esto?-le pregunté.

Ella se sonrojó mucho.

-creo que será mejor que nos terminemos de bañar-opinó ella agachándose por la esponja, que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿Así que tu me vas a bañar a mi o yo a ti?-le pregunte bajando la vista.

Ella me miro desde el suelo y algo la hizo distraerse. Volvió a bajar la vista.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté girando los ojos, buscando que la había hecho volver a bajar la vista. Entonces me di cuenta-ah, ya. Pero ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No acabamos de…

-cállate, no quiero oírlo-dijo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.-ten-añadió sin abrir los ojos. Me dio la esponja mientras se levantaba.

-date la vuelta-le dije cuando abrió los ojos-no termine de lavarte la espalda.

Al final, nos terminamos de bañar, con muchas discusiones. Yo me salí primera de la regadera y ayude a Amu a hacer lo mismo. Ella se envolvió en una toalla que le ofrecí. Yo me puse otra alrededor de mi cintura. Me di cuenta de que ella me daba la espalda. La abrace por atrás.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte en el oído.

-nada-respondió-¿Te podrías salir para que me pueda cambiar?

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte mientras la apretaba más a mí.

-porque no me siento muy cómoda contigo aquí.

-¿No te gusta mi presencia?

-no es eso. Sino que me incomoda tenerte aquí mientras me cambio.

-pero no debería-le dije, acercando mi boca a su cuello-estamos casados y acabamos de…

-cállate-me volvió a decir tapándose los oídos-no quiero escucharlo.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-le pregunte, sintiendo que mi alma se caía a mis pies.

-no, pero me da…vergüenza-admitió. Con esto, mi alma volvió a mí.

-de acuerdo. No volveré a mencionar eso que hicimos-le dije mientras le daba un beso en su cuello.

-gracias, Ikuto-me dijo dándose la vuelta. Se paro un poco y me beso. Yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Cuando quite mis brazos para acariciar su cabello y espalda, la toalla de los dos se empezó a deslizar, cayendo al suelo. Amu se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se apretó con más fuerza a mí.

-no mires-me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunte-entonces te tendré que decir lo mismo a ti. Ya que los dos estamos sin toalla.

Sentí sus pechos pegados el mío. Eso me sacó un poco de mis casillas. Baje la vista para verla a los ojos.

-te dije que no miraras-me reprocho.

-lo siento. Pero eres la persona más hermosa en el mundo. Así que es imposible no mirarte-le dije mientras atrapaba sus labios con los míos.

Amu se apretó un poco más a mí. Yo volví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos. La maldita razón de siempre nos volvió a separar.

-será mejor que nos cambiemos-me dijo-cierra los ojos. Yo recogeré las dos toallas.

-pero eso seria injusto porque tu me verías como soy-le dije. Aunque sabía que ya lo había hecho antes.

-yo procurare no ver-me dijo. Asentí y cerré los ojos. Ella se separo de mí. Oí su exclamación y sentí como me aventaba la toalla.

-listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí.

-iré por mis cosas al cuarto-le avise. Ella asintió y yo salí del baño. Había dejado mis cosas en la cama así que no tuve mucho problema para encontrarla. Decidí cambiarme en el cuarto, para no incomodar a Amu. Acaba de ponerme el pantalón cuando Amu salió.

-ya puedes usar el baño-me dijo. Vio que estaba sin camisa-perdón. Pensé que….

-no tienes porque disculparte-le dije acercándome a ella-además ya me habías visto hace unos minutos así y hasta con menos.

-Ikuto-me dijo mirándome desaprobatoriamente.

-perdón. Se me olvido-le dije con inocencia-¿Te molesta?

-no se-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi e iba a su maleta. Dejo las cosas que traía en las manos y me volteo a ver.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte al ver que no decía nada.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué que?-le dije sin comprender.

-¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?-dijo soltando unas lagrimas-yo siento que no… te merezco.

Eso me molesto mucho. Fui hasta donde ella estaba y la acorrale en la pared.

-en ese caso, soy yo el que no te merezco-le dije. Ella me miro con sorpresa-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-gracias Ikuto-me dijo abrazándome-lo mismo digo.

Nos besamos otra vez en la noche. Solo dios sabe cuantas veces nos habíamos besado en la noche. Jeje. No es cierto.

Cuando nos separamos, Amu se fijo por primera vez, creo, en el cuarto. Yo también hice lo mismo. Me percate de que solo había una cama. Eso hizo que me llegaran a la mente muchas ideas. Algunas no tan descabelladas como otras. Otras, como diría Amu, muy, pero muy pervertidas.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que solo hay una cama?-le dije volteándola a ver. Ella estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Tenía la vista perdida.

-si, me acabado de dar cuenta-dijo mirándome por fin-espero que no estés pensando lo que creo en este momento, Ikuto-me dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Y que crees que estoy pensando?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

-no te lo diré-dijo mientras ella intentaba buscar una salida. Acerque más mi cuerpo al de ella.

-por favor dímelo-le pedí con tono de suplica.

-no-dijo sin mirarme.

-por favor-le volví a decir.

-no.

-Por favor.

-¿Entiendes la palabra no?

-no. Por eso dime-le pedí, mientras acercaba cada vez mas mi rostro al suyo, hasta que solo hubo centímetros que nos separaban.

-no. Tengo ganas de dormir tranquila, así que, por favor, déjame ir-me pidió. Me reí y me separe de ella.

-como quieras.

Ella se dirigió a los pies de la cama. Me acerqué por detrás.

-Ikuto-me dijo cuando la abrace.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo abrazar a mi esposa si quiero?-de acuerdo. Esa palabra sonaba muy raro.

-si, pero yo quiero dormir-me dijo volteándose para quedar cara a cara.

-yo también.

-¿Entonces?

-contigo.

Ella iba a decir algo pero yo la bese y eso provoco que nos cayéramos en la cama. Me apoye en mis manos y piernas para no hacer que ella cargara con todo mi peso. Ella había rodeado mi cuello con sus manos. Yo le acariciaba el cabello y rostro. Lentamente mi mano bajo a la blusa de su pijama. Empecé a desabotonar los primeros botones sin dejar de besarla. Pero la maldita falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

-Ikuto-dijo ella mirándome. Me jalo del cuello haciéndome caer sobre ella, ocasionando besarla. Seguí con mi tarea de seguir desabotonando su blusa. Cuando terminé, recordé lo que estaba haciendo.

-lo siento, Amu-le dije mientras me intentaba separar de ella-no quería hacer esto. Tú dijiste que querías dormir. Lo siento-repetí. Cuando estaba por quitarme de encima de ella, esta no me soltó el cuello. Yo la mire, un poco confundido.

-no te disculpes-me dijo-si hubiera querido realmente dormir, no te habría dejado continuar ¿O si?-reflexione unos minutos antes de negar con la cabeza. La mire y la volví a besar. Ella separo sus brazos de mi cuello para que yo pudiera quitarle la blusa. Lentamente, sin separar mi boca de la de ella, le quite la blusa y la tire por quien sabe donde. Yo le había ahorrado un trabajo al no haberme puesto la camisa. Mientras, yo seguí con mi trabajo de quitarle la ropa. Le quite el pantalón, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Ella movió sus manos hasta mi pantalón, para quitármelo. Apenas acababa ella de terminar su tarea, cuando mi celular sonó.

Maldición. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento tan importante?

-¿Hola?-conteste.

_-hola, hijo. ¿Cómo les ha ido?-me pregunto mi madre desde el otro lado. _

-bien, mama. ¿Qué quieres?

_-nada. ¿Interrumpí algo?-me pregunto un poco preocupada. _

-a decir verdad, si. Pero ahora que ya lo hiciste, ¿Necesitas algo?

_-tu padre me pidió que te llamara para asegurarme de que ya habían llegado. _

-si, ya llegamos. Sanos y salvos. ¿Otra cosa?

_-Utau quiere hablar con Amu-_me dijo. Le pase mi celular a Amu-Utau quiere hablar contigo.

Ella tomo el celular y estuvo un rato hablando con Utau. Luego me devolvió el celular.

-bueno, nos vemos-le dije a Utau, que no le había devuelto el teléfono a mi madre.

_-pórtate bien, Ikuto. No hagan travesuras-me dijo._

-si, lo que digas-y colgué. Mire a Amu-¿Seguimos en lo que estábamos o prefieres dejarlo para otro día y dormir?

-creo que la segunda opción-dijo un poco roja, al ver como estábamos. Ya había recuperado su blusa del pijama.

-si, yo también-nos dirigimos a la cama y la destendimos. Yo quite las cobijas por que tenia calor. Amu, en cambio, se tapó. Al principio estaba alejada de mí, pero yo me acerque a ella.

-buenas noches, Amu-le dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

-buenas noches, Ikuto-me dijo. Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo la abrace por la espalda. Así nos quedamos.

Ella se durmió enseguida, pero yo tarde en hacerlo. Tenía una duda que no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si Amu había quedado embarazada? Yo no había utilizado protección ni nada. Así que era una probabilidad. Bueno, no debía sacar mis conclusiones antes de tiempo. Me dormí con Amu entre mis brazos.

**Amu POV**

La luz del sol me empezó a despertar. Cuando abrí por completo los ojos, me encontré con un pecho hermoso. Los músculos bien marcados. Luego subí mi vista y me encontré con los ojos color zafiro más hermosos de todo el mundo.

-buenos días, mi pequeña pervertida-me dijo.

-¿A quien le dices pequeña pervertida?-le reproché mientras me subía para estar a su altura.

-a ti, porque yo no veo a nadie mas aquí, aparte de nosotros.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-oí la vocecita de Ran-no estamos pintados.

-ah, bueno aparte de nosotros y los charas-corrigió.

-¿Cuándo regresaron?-les pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-ayer en la noche. Ustedes estaban muy dormidos-respondió Miki con una sonrisa pícara.

Me sonroje violentamente.

-bueno-dijo Ikuto jalándome hacia atrás, haciéndome caer en la cama de nuevo-creo que podemos dormir un rato mas.

-yo me quiero bañar-le dije intentando soltarme de su brazo. (N/A: la tenia agarrada como en el anime cuando Ikuto se esta quedando en su casa. ¿Se acuerdan?)

-bueno, entonces yo te espero aquí-me dijo Ikuto soltándome.

Busque lo que necesitaba en mis maletas y me metí al baño. Me bañé rápidamente y salí a cambiarme. Cuando salí del baño, Ikuto seguía en la cama, viendo la televisión.

-es tu turno-le dije.

El sonrió y se levanto. Yo lo espere sentada en la cama. Cuando salió del baño, me preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-no se. Por el momento, desayunar.

-bueno, entonces, vamos.

Salimos del cuarto y fuimos al elevador.

-por cierto-dijo Ikuto cuando llegamos al restaurante que había en el hotel-nuestros padres nos compraron un departamento. Para que vivamos juntos-me dijo.

-¿Para que vivamos juntos?-repetí.

-¿Pensabas seguir viviendo con tus padres?-me pregunto.

-no pero…

-buenos días-dijo un señor llegando.

-buenos días-dijo Ikuto-mesa para dos. (N/A: no se como funciona eso en los hoteles, así que perdónenme XD)

El señor nos guio a una mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-preguntó un muchacho, llegando.

-hm…-dijo Ikuto mirando la carta-¿Qué vas a querer Amu?

-hm… quiero una patatas con huevo y un café-dije. Estaba casi al principio del menú, así que no tuve que andar buscando.

-yo pido lo mismo-dijo Ikuto.

El muchacho se fue e Ikuto se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.

-nada. Es solo que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?-le pregunte, con mucha curiosidad.

-en ti.

Esa respuesta no era lo que esperaba. Me sonroje mientras miraba para otro lado.

-hm…-sabia que debía decirle algo, pero no sabia que decir.

-señora Tsukiyomi-me dijo. Voltee ante la mención de mi nuevo apellido- ¿Esta disfrutando se su estancia aquí?

-cállate. No me digas así. Para ti soy Amu-le dije-pero si, estoy muy contenta estando aquí, contigo.

-Amu-dijo Ran, llegando-a que no sabes que pasó.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Y Yoru?

-están arriba. Pero tuvimos un pequeño problemita.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?

-pues es que Su quería arreglar lo que había en la habitación. Pero derramo tu perfume en tu maleta. Luego intento modificar su error pero volvió a derramar el perfume, pero ahora dentro de la maleta.

-esa Su. Dile que intente limpiar su desorden. Ustedes ayúdenle ¿SI?

-claro, Amu-dijo Ran.

-gracias.

Cuando se fue, me percate que Ikuto me estaba mirando, de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-le volví a preguntar.

-nada. Es solo que cuando te enojas, te ves más adorable.

-no estoy enojada-le dije, roja.

-seguro que no.

-cállate-le dije.

En eso, el muchacho llego con nuestro desayuno. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa y vi que Ikuto se molesto. El ni siquiera se digno a ver al muchacho a la cara. Sino que no aparto la vista de mí.

-¿Te enojaste?-le pregunte al ver que no tocaba su comida.

-no-dijo con un tono… que mejor no digo nada.

-estás celoso-adivine.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-de acuerdo. Si ¿Y que? ¿Por qué tenias que sonreírle a ese tipo?-dijo Ikuto.

Me le quede viendo unos minutos y luego me reí.

-¿De que te ríes?-me preguntó.

-¿Crees que me podría gustar alguien como el cuando tengo a un modelo de esposo?-le pregunte cuando me calme.

-no, pero es mejor estar seguro-dijo sonriendo.

-te amo, Ikuto. Solo a ti-le dije.- ¿Contento?

-mucho. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero más.

-si lo que digas-le dije moviendo la mano en señal de indiferencia.

-no se si te lo había dicho antes, pero tengo mucha suerte de haberme casado contigo. Que bueno que no me arrepentí-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-yo tampoco me arrepentí-le dije sonriendo.

Y seguimos desayunando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Nada podía hacer enojarme, salvo algunos comentarios de Ikuto. Pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Todo era perfecto.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

¡Hola!!!!!

Aquí esta el final

Sniff, sniff

No puedo creer que se haya acabado

Bueno espero les haya gustado el extra

Jeje

Bueno

Voy a subir otro fic que se llama

"un mes para enamorarme de ti"

Espero que también lo lean

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las que dejan

Nos vemos en mi otro fic

Se cuidan


End file.
